Trade with the Devil
by PineAppleLint
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'MEETING HIS MATCH'. Terrence Gallagher and Jack Sparrow are at it again! A stranger bestows Terrence with a valuable item, and she realizes she is in more trouble than she bargained for...what price will they pay for playing with fire?
1. Isla de Fuego

Title: Trade with the Devil  
  
Author: PineAppleLint  
  
Disclaimer: Anything owned by Disney is not mine, but Terrence Gallagher's crew, ship, and adventures are all her own.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and daring Terrence Gallagher are at it again, and this time a new adventure is at the edge of the horizon: Terrence is given an interesting possession from a complete stranger, promising that she will look after it, and yet she finds that she gets a whole lot more than she bargained for...  
  
A/N: My deepest apologies for the extended delay of this story...I do not wish to disappoint. Terrence Gallagher and Jack Sparrow are ready at last to provide you with a tale of intriguing suspense, action, comedy, and most of all...romance. I wish you all fair skies and a gentle breeze.  
  
-PineAppleLint  
  
* * *  
  
Prologue  
  
Terrence Gallagher paused before dipping her writing utensil into the inkwell once more, then scribbled furiously onto the blank parchment.  
  
-This is not a slow and tedious tale about what we wished to have changed in the past and what we-  
  
She paused, pulling her knotted hair into a careless bun, ignoring the few wisps that managed to escape the constraints and tickled at her nape.  
  
-wish to accomplish in the future. A pirate's life is always an interesting thing to document, and now is a better time than any to begin this task. I wish not for details to escape my mind and I mourn for them later.-  
  
Terrence smiled and stared out the open window, which was casually letting in a light draft. It would have been a humid night indeed, but the comforting breeze sated it. The moonlight caught the gentle rolling of the waves and allowed that entrancing sparkling off of the water to cast illuminating shadows about the dim cabin.  
  
-So, dear reader, perhaps accounting for my vivid adventures will take some time and recollection, but I feel as if this task will pay off in the future. Let us start off about eight months ago, on the shores of Isla de Fuego...-  
  
* * *  
  
The 'invincible' Terrence Gallagher was feeling incredibly woozy from excess alcohol. It wasn't her fault...she blamed her ruthless crew. They were a bad influence on her...or perhaps she was a bad influence on them? It was a mutual feeling, really.  
  
"One more, Cap'n!" Brookes bellowed and the others began to chuckle as she squinted into her empty mug, looking quite shocked.  
  
"Did ye drink me rum, Gary?" she slurred, pointing an accusing finger in his direction, "Ye rotten scoundrel!"  
  
Gary, a young man about five years younger than her with wild red hair and an abundance of freckles gracing his cheeks shook his head, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He was a shy lad, but a couple of months aboard the Dancing Horizon had done him a lot of good.  
  
"Ye drank it yerself, Captain Gallagher! E'ry last drop, ye did!"  
  
"Did I?" She squinted into her mug again and sighed, patting her abdomen heartily, "Well I suppose ye may be right about that one, Gary ol' boy. I lost track."  
  
"One more, Gallagher, ye can do it!" Brookes shouted again from across the table. The fifteen men that also counted as her faithful crew waited for her response eagerly. Terrence was never one to back out of a drinking game.  
  
She paused and her frown disappeared. "All right, Brookes! I'll wipe that stupid smirk off o' yer face and show ye what a real woman's made off, all right?"  
  
"Aye!" Brookes answered gleefully, beginning to sway a bit in his chair.  
  
"'ey!" she yelled to the nearest tavern wench, "One more drink o'er here!" The young woman nodded at her, her brown hair bobbing with her head movement, and she went to the bar to put in Terrence's request.  
  
A brawl was happening three feet away, the punching only a mere instrument in the orchestra of the raunchy "Blushing Virgin" tavern located smack dab in the middle of Isla de Fuego.  
  
"I 'eard this island is supposedly cursed!" Jacobs suddenly piped up after eyeing the wench that set down Terrence's drink. The whore winked at him through kohl lined eyes, making a sexual gesture with her hands before turning to serve the other customers.  
  
"How so?" Terrence asked lazily, taking a sip of the new rum laid out before her, "There seems to be a lot o' curses these days, Jacobs. Pirates don't even bat an eye at them anymore. Well, except the superstitious ones like Pete."  
  
The older gentleman pirate, Pete, had been a part of her crew from the very beginning. He always wore a vile full of garlic around his neck to protect him from the vilest spirits, preferably the 'blood loving creatures of the dead', as he put it. The stench wasn't that appealing when it came to the opposite sex. Terrence just rolled her eyes whenever he made a superstitious remark. He reminded her a lot of Mr. Gibbs aboard the Pearl.  
  
Everyone laughed at Pete, who flushed and grasped his vile that hung loosely from the gold chain around his neck. His graying black hair gleamed in the candlelight as well as the sweat dripping down his forehead. It was a mite stuffy in the tavern, she had to admit. The weather was always warm on Isla de Fuego. Quite ironic, since it meant "Island of Fire".  
  
"By the devil, Cap'n," Jacobs commented, "It is said that thousands of years ago, the devil himself set foot on this island and that his minions flourished here. Hence the name Isla de Fuego."  
  
"Sounds like a crock o' shit if ye ask me," Gallagher smirked, placing her boots up on the table leisurely, "I don't see how the Devil would want to come here anyway. Maybe to take a break from running Hell?"  
  
"Well, the story says that a man was possessed by Lucifer after a couple power lovin' mates were messin' with witchcraft and sorcery. Nearly destroyed everythin', those bastards did!" Pete said quietly.  
  
Gallagher was about to make a sarcastic reply but bit her tongue. It was a hard task trying to control herself on a belly full of rum.  
  
"I don't see how it's so hard for you to believe," Jacobs replied, pointing at her, "After all, Sparrow was cursed himself."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Jacobs," she answered wearily, eyeing him, "And he got rid o' the damn curse. All's right with the world, aye?"  
  
"Your so careful when we mention Captain Jack Sparrow," Brookes informed her, a mischievous grin spreading across his tanned, flushing face, "Like ye don't think we know what goes on behind closed doors when ye meet up with him in Tortuga every once in a while."  
  
Terrence blinked and a few men chuckled at her surprised reaction. But she would not get embarrassed. They wanted to see her squirm and by God, she wouldn't have it.  
  
"Ye want to know what goes on behind those closed doors, Brookes?" she winked. The crew actually quieted and stared at her, actually leaning in close to hear the details.  
  
"Nah, I don't think ye gents are old enough to hear it," she said loosely with a flick of her hand. They groaned and she grinned as she finished off the last of her rum, then clinked the mug down.  
  
"Yer no fun," Gary grumbled, flinching as a gunshot rang out amongst the yelling, laughter, and loud talk.  
  
"Am I not?" Terrence looked down at her self and smiled, "Well right now I'm too drunk to care."  
  
"Senora," a woman gasped from behind her. Terrence turned around to stare into an old woman's worried eyes. She had long grey hair and a Hispanic complexion. Her face was wrinkled from years of experience, from seeing too much; from witnessing life pass slowly by. Her sharp green eyes were studying her and she was mumbling Spanish to herself softly.  
  
"May I help ye?" Terrence questioned with a frown, standing up from her chair, a bit unsteadily from the rum. Damn that rum.  
  
"I...I have to give you something, por favor. Un regalo. For you, senora."  
  
"A gift?" Terrence repeated, blinking, "Why?"  
  
"Lo siento, where are me manners?" she said warmly, extending her hand, "I am Senora Gerterrez. I live in the next street. Soy una adivina. Fortune teller."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pete cringing and stroking his vile.  
  
"What do you want with me, Miss Gerterrez?"  
  
"You have kind eyes. Por favor, watch over this for me. Keep it from harm." The old woman shakily held out a small cloth to her. Terrence took it from her gingerly, untrusting, but who would trust a stranger that came up to you and shoved something into your hands? It was not wise to be trusting on Isla de Fuego.  
  
She unwrapped it carefully to reveal a small silver key. The tiny handle was encrusted with red rubies the color of fresh blood.  
  
"Senora," she hesitated, "This most be worth much money. Why trust me with such a thing?"  
  
"Just take it. The fires are coming. No time."  
  
Gallagher shook her head, showing her she did not understand. The old woman closed her eyes and placed a hand over her forehead. "You have been through much, senora."  
  
Terrence did not know how to reply. Her grey eyes looked over the woman. She had a dagger hanging from her belt, and she wore a colorful red dress. A black shawl was draped over her shoulders.  
  
"Tienes ojos bonitos, senora. You must have a man back home." The crew, still accessing the situation, smiled at this remark.  
  
Suddenly, she walked to the door quickly, preparing to leave. "Wait!" Terrence called, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home," Senora Gerterrez said gently, "And it's about time you do, too."  
  
"Me ship is my home," Terrence said with a small smile.  
  
"Freedom is most important," she replied, "And I trust that you shall keep this safe." She patted the small bundle still resting in Terrence's sweaty palm.  
  
"Even if I am half drunk?" Gallagher joked.  
  
"More like fully intoxicated, but your good judgment will shine through that. Good night and pleasant journeys." She began to walk slowly down the creaky steps when Gallagher stuck her head out the door.  
  
"I shall return this to ye when we meet again, I suppose!" she half slurred, half shouted over the commotion of raunchy pirates.  
  
The Hispanic woman kept walking confidently away, not breaking her stride or turning back to face her. She mustn't have heard Terrence's exclamation into the darkness.  
  
Well, in fact, she did. Smiling sadly, Senora Gerterrez whispered, "It's too late for that."  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, Gallagher was standing at the helm, watching the horizon in front of her full of dark clouds ominously floating around in the black sky. The crew was busy tying and retying ropes, making sure the sails were catching a reasonable amount of wind, and if the Dancing Horizon was in need of any more assistance.  
  
"Make quick, divvies!" she shouted, "The storm's comin' quick!"  
  
She took out the small bundle from her pocket, examining the silver key once more. She leaned in close, examining it. She realized the rubies were in the shape of a serpent, and intricate carving in the key gave the small animal fangs and an icy glare. What could the key possibly open? Oh, the possibilities, but it wasn't her job to find out.  
  
"Captain!" Jacobs yelled, "Take a look o'er there!"  
  
Terrence glanced up and followed the direction Jacobs's finger was pointing to.  
  
It was back in the direction they had come from. Isla de Fuego.  
  
And the whole island was aflame.  
  
* * * Reviews are delightful, if ye know what I mean. (wink) And sorry for my spanglish. 


	2. Sinful Tea Party

Disclaimer: Anything created by Disney is not mine.  
  
A/N: I was particularly pleased by how the first chapter turned out. It was supposed to be really short, but before I knew what was happening, pages started whizzing by. Well, I decided to get a head start on the next chapter. It will show a bit more of The Dancing Horizon and then the whereabouts of the Black Pearl. Responses to reviews will be at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
* * *  
  
Rain pelted Gallagher steadily on the back, the pit-pattering of the drops on her hat calming her. It had been five days since the departure from Isla de Fuego, yet she could still hear the gentle whispering behind her back of the disturbed crew. Pete stated shakily that the island fire had been a sign from the devil himself. This caused a quiet uproar amongst the men, their curious stares and silent wonder thickening the already humid air.  
  
"Captain," Jacobs said, touching her shoulder softly to get her attention. She turned to face him, arching her eyebrows in silent question.  
  
"How long do we have 'till Tortuga?" he asked, his hair plastered to his forehead, rainwater slowly swirling down his face like tiny waterfalls.  
  
"Give it a week," Terrence informed him, "And we will be seein' it o'er the horizon."  
  
"It will be nice to visit 'er again," Jacobs smiled, referring to Tortuga. Everyone spoke of the island like it was a living and breathing soul, full of life and spontaneity. No one could keep from her embrace for long. She smelled of smoke and the strongest of grog, and her appearance rugged and untrustworthy.  
  
In Captain Gallagher's case, Tortuga now represented passionate excitement, the strong pull of attraction that couldn't keep her away from the man she dreamed about many sleepless nights, or caused her many sleepless nights. No matter. One week was all she had left to bear.  
  
Jacobs was watching her drift off on her daydreams with a grin on his face. She snapped out of it and replied shortly, "We need a bit of repairs done to the bilge. We have a bit o' water in there. There's a hole somewhere."  
  
"Repairs will be the last thing on me mind. When we reach Tortuga, I want a woman," Jacobs said light-heartedly.  
  
"Why, aren't ye subtle," she joked, nudging him in the arm in a friendly manner.  
  
It isn't me fault if I want to crack Jenny's tea cup," Jacobs laughed, "Ye know I get restless."  
  
"Go and take that talk somewhere else," she said and pointed to the other men, "I would rather not hear about what ye'd like to do to some willin' gel."  
  
"Aye aye, captain!" he bellowed as he saluted her, smiling. He walked off and began to talk to Gary as they both tied up some ropes that had come loose in the troublesome wind.  
  
Her fingers went to her neck as a habit, finding the silver chain around her neck. She pulled out the necklace from between her breasts and ran the silver ring through her chilled fingers. The emerald sparkled in the sudden flash of fierce lightning off to the east, causing a green shadow to flicker across her face and disappear. The small key the old woman had given her was hanging from the chain as well. She polished it on her shirt, trying to dry it, but that didn't do much good since her shirt was soaked through.  
  
The wind picked up and she bit her lip, her eyes turning upward to the sky. The storm was getting worse, and the last thing she wanted to do was try and ride it out and end up snapping a mast in two or destroying all her sails that had been mended only a couple weeks before.  
  
"Drop anchor!" she ordered through the hiss of rain and wind combined, "Take down canvas!" The men scrambled to do the tasks quickly, for they must have been chilled to the bone. Pneumonia was the last thing they would want to be burdened with. Soon, Gallagher was the only one on deck as the men had went down below to dry off and get a bit of shut eye as they sat the storm out.  
  
She barged into her cabin and shut the door solidly behind her, then stood still for a moment, feeling the unsteady rocking of the ship as it accepted the blow of crashing waves around her. It was if the sea was playing hot potato with the Dancing Horizon, and Gallagher had grown used to the topsy-turvy feeling.  
  
Taking her black locks between her hands, she rang out the access water, watching as a puddle formed on the clean floor. She removed her boots and wiggled her toes, trying to get the blood flowing back to them.  
  
Sighing, Gallagher unclasped her necklace and examined the key again, tracing the two grooves at the end with her dirty fingernail. What could this key be to? Was it so valuable that the senora had to trust whoever she came across to take it off of her hands? Senora Gerterrez knew about the fire, but how?  
  
She smirked. Fortune teller mumbo jumbo? Yeah, right. She was never one to believe in fortune tellers, for the ones she always managed to come across were phonies looking for a few extra shillings.  
  
Maybe the key unlocked the gates of Hell. Gallagher laughed at this thought, imagining Lucifer standing there, greeting her at the entrance, offering her a scone or some noon-day tea.  
  
"Why, thank ye, Satan!" she proclaimed aloud, snickering, "I do enjoy the crumpets and jam. They are a bit warm for my taste, but lovely all the same. Where DO you find the time?"  
  
Suddenly, she heard a crack. Gallagher glanced up at the ceiling, where a small 'chandelier' of sorts hung. It did not contain any sparkling crystals, but melted candles to use if she ever needed the extra lighting. It swung dangerously, and right as she made eye contact with it, it snapped, the heavy wood and chain fixing falling straight down, heading for her head.  
  
"Holy shit!" she gasped and made a dive for it, skidding to the floor and covering her head. She was fast, preventing it from cracking her skull open, but not fast enough. The large object crashed to the floor, catching her left leg with it. She winced it pain, squeezing her eyes shut as her leg throbbed under the pressure.  
  
What the hell had that been? Kicking the light fixture off of her leg, she stared at the leg of her breeches, which was soaking up a bit of blood. Raising the fabric, she cursed herself as she stared at the tiny gash and the large bruise that was starting to form.  
  
She stood up with much difficulty, not putting any pressure on her left leg. She was going to have a limp for a while. Gallagher examined the ceiling, not figuring out how it had suddenly snapped. Much less how it happened while she was standing right underneath it.  
  
Her hand went to her throat, and she realized her silver chain was gone, as well as the ring and the key. Glancing around the floor wildly, she found the chain peeking out from under her bed, and on it the emerald ring sat safe and sound. The key? She twirled around and found it tucked under the 'chandelier', covered with a drop or two of her own sticky blood that had dripped from her leg.  
  
It sat there innocently, the rubies gleaming ominously in the dim glow of the confinement of her cabin. She picked it up wearily, staring at it as if it was a writhing cobra ready to strike.  
  
Was it cursed?  
  
She sure as hell hoped not.  
  
* * *  
  
::CLING::  
  
::CLASH::  
  
"You're a dead man, Sparrow," the British officer seethed, blocking the blows with skilled expertise yet his expression, besides the clenched teeth and enraged eyes, was flooded with nervousness.  
  
The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow grinned toothily and jumped about on his toes, faking a yawn. "Is this all ye got? Me mum, rest her soul, can fight better than ye and she's been a corpse for fifteen years! Probably better lookin' than ye at the moment, too." The soldier snarled and lunged at Sparrow, who arched his back to prevent the razor sharp sword from skewering him like a trout.  
  
The Black Pearl had taken another victim. They had the incredible luck to run into a merchant ship sailing under the red ensign (British flag), and Jack had clapped his hands excitedly as the opportunity had presented itself. About time he had the chance to put those Navy bastards in their place! He had gone a full two months without having the audacity to mess with military personnel. There was already a large price on his head, anyway. Why not mix things up a little?  
  
Mr. Gibbs had led the Pearl crew aboard and taken the merchants by surprise, tying them up and locking them in their own cell. Now, it was up to Jack to handle the arrogant boatswain.  
  
"You are a menace to respectable Caribbean society!" the soldier said angrily and tried to catch Jack off guard, to no avail.  
  
"Why, thanks very much!" Sparrow said, batting his kohl-rimmed eyes, "This is quite an honor, I assure you." Jack's large brown coat billowed around him as he spun agilely, not letting his years of talent go to waste. He was always one to show off.  
  
"I bet ye would like to know that right about now me crew is pillagin' all yer precious cargo," Jack said, trying to make small talk during their animated fight.  
  
"Son of a bitch," the boatswain snarled, "I will send the entire navy after you and laugh at your hanging!"  
  
"I'd like to see them try to accomplish such a feat, me lad. But that's high unlikely. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" The soldier lost his footing while trying to keep up with Sparrow's fancy footwork, and stumbled. When at last he regained his balance, his gaze was greeted with a sword pointing to his large, sunburnt nose.  
  
"Now be good so I won't have to hurt you," Jack replied cheerfully. The boatswain, with a look of defeat and disgust, threw down his sword and held up his hands in silent surrender.  
  
"Quite the pansy, aren't ye?" Jack asked as he kicked the soldier's sword away and motioned for him to sit down on the sun-beaten deck.  
  
"We're all ready to go, Captain!" Gibbs hollered before grabbing a rope from a grapple hook and swinging back over to the beloved Pearl.  
  
"Well, it's been a pleasure," Jack smirked, tipping his tricorne hat at the beaten soldier, "Give the Navy me regards, savvy?" Making sure the stupid young man didn't try anything, well, stupid...he made his way back over to the Pearl, swinging over without much difficulty.  
  
"Raise anchor!" Jack shouted, "Disable the guns! Smartly now, men!"  
  
Ana Maria walked up to him and they both stared at the small merchant ship in silence, watching as the boatswain ran below, probably trying to set free his crew. A pity Jack had the key to the cell in his pocket.  
  
"Nice touch with the sails, Anamaria," he commented with a mischievous smile, stroking his goatee thoughtfully, "I don't think they'll get much use out of those now."  
  
The white sails were ripped to shreds; his crew having taken daggers to them furiously not even a half hour before. A parting gift, if you will.  
  
"I thought so," Anamaria stated, feeling giddy as the wind picked up and they began to move slowly away from their defeated enemy, leaving them in the dust.  
  
"What have we attained from our little visit?" Jack questioned, keeping his eyes on the horizon, his fingers grasping the knobs of the helm.  
  
"It's all in the storage room, Cap'n. Mostly tea leaves, tobacco, and gunpowder."  
  
"Keep the gunpowder," he ordered, "But the rest we shall barter with in Tortuga."  
  
"Tortuga it is then?" she asked, her black hair whipping around her face.  
  
"Aye, Tortuga it is. I have a promise to keep."  
  
Anamaria snickered and rolled her eyes. "Stop tryin' to be all noble and gallant, Jack. I can see right through it."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably, scuffing his light brown boots on the wood in irritation. As a nervous habit, he began twirling the silver emerald ring on his right index finger.  
  
"You miss her."  
  
"Anamaria," he sighed impatiently, "Why don't ye make yerself useful and swab the decks or somethin'?"  
  
She made a face and walked away from him, grumbling, "Well, ain't someone in a twitchy mood?"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow missed Tortuga. He hadn't been there since the last time he saw Gallagher, which was three and a half months ago. Too long, if you asked him. The crew could sense his change in mood, for he grew less patient and all the more jumpy.  
  
Getting out his trusty black compass, he examined it and turned the helm a bit to the southeast before putting a rope around one of the pegs to keep it steady. Swaggering over to the other side of the Pearl, he suddenly realized last night he had drunk the last of his rum during a vicious poker game with some of the crewmembers. They had gotten loaded to the gunwalls and Anamaria, being the most responsible one of them all, had demanded they all go to bed before she kicked their asses personally. Jack knew to take her seriously, for once he didn't heed her warning and he got a swift kick to the sociables. Wincing, he wished that they got to Tortuga soon before he went insane. Well, perhaps he already was?  
  
"Don't worry, me bonny lass," he said aloud, brown eyes twinkling, "I won't keep ye waitin'."  
  
* * *  
  
Pirate Dictionary Lesson for this Chapter!  
  
Bilge-lowest part inside the ship, within the hull itself which is the first place to show signs of leakage  
  
Boatswain-a warrant officer or petty officer on a merchant ship who is in charge of the ship's rigging, anchors, cables, and deck crew  
  
Crack Jenny's tea cup-to spend the night in a house of ill repute  
  
Loaded to the gunwalls-to be drunk  
  
Review Response time! Oh boy! So many reviews! U guys rock my socks!  
  
Plateado-My bud! Heehee. Been a long time, huh? I am uber sorry for the delay, and it is so nice to hear from you. Telling me I improved is such a compliment, and if you ever have any comments or criticism, let me know! Ha, the Spanish was a work in progress. Thanks a bundle!  
  
Pirate Gyrl- Hola! Goodness, its good to hear from you. Hopefully I shall keep your attention riveted on this story for many chapters to come, hmm? LoL And I applaud you on your story as well. It is fantastic!  
  
Lady Quinn- Thank you! I sure hope it will be better than Meeting His Match, because sometimes sequels don't live up to their potential as sequels. Hope to hear from you again in the future!  
  
Krisalyn- Ha, how about I get Jack on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and you get him the rest? Sunday will be his day off. (winks) Thanks a ton, mate!  
  
Tracy- What's shakin', bacon? Don't worry, Jack and Gallagher have a ton of tricks up their sleeves!  
  
Mystic Fish- Hee, suspenseful! Love your penname by the way. Very chic!  
  
Turtlecrazy53- You're so nice! (big hug) Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Omala Moola- Thank you! Spanglish is uber fun!  
  
Lady Skywalker- Hee, I know exactly what you mean, mate. Hope you liked the Jack-ness of this chapter. (wink) I can't see them 'married'. It's just not done. But I can see them in a casual relationship.  
  
Carolinus Took- Yay! (dances about with you)  
  
The Lost Guava- Gary is a fine lad indeed. Haha, I know, I know, clap me in irons right? Sorry for the big spaces between updating. Don't worry...that's at an end!  
  
Kate- Hey Pirate Buddy! What is up? Are you stroking your Johnny Depp poster yet?  
  
Cocowinterdeathangel- I hurried, I hurried! Whoop! Dance parTAY time!  
  
Guava Nancers- Thank you muchos! Heehee, I'm in Spanish II and I still don't really understand. (hits self in forehead) It's a work in progress.  
  
Capt'n Raven- Hello, Captain! Thank you for the kind words! Makes me feel all fuzzy inside, it does!  
  
And for everyone else I did not mention, you all get big hugs! Gallagher and Jack want to shake your hands!  
  
* 


	3. Revealed

Disclaimer: Anything concocted by Disney is not mine!  
  
A/N: Holy moly! (has minor heart attack) I never knew there would be so many reviews in such a short amount of time. Thanks to each and every one of you, for knowing this story is becoming a big hit makes me immensely joyful. In fact... (dance parTAY time!) Gallagher and Jack are grateful that you are interested in their tale. Why am I keeping you? (sigh) Me and my babbling. Anywho, enjoy the next chapter, mates! You've earned a bit o' fun!  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
* * *  
  
About two hundred miles off the coast of Isla de Fuego...  
  
"I want that key found."  
  
"The woman will not speak, Captain."  
  
"Dammit." A firm fist meant for strangling slammed down onto the table. Perfect white teeth suddenly showed as handsome red lips curled back into a filthy grin. "Bring her in. Perhaps I can convince her."  
  
"Aye, sir." The large, meaty first mate turned, and in a matter of seconds his form that filled the doorframe had vanished.  
  
He was not a patient man. He had practically tasted it, it had been so close, and now everything he had worked so hard for could be lost, thrown down into the dark, black abyss of the sea if this wench did not open her disobeying mouth to speak the truth. Everything could be ruined.  
  
And he would not allow that to happen by some meddling bitch. He would make her scream if he had to.  
  
"Here she is, sir." Thomas, the first mate, appeared with the feeble Hispanic woman in his arms. She writhed in his grasp, murmuring frantically against the gag wrapped firmly between her lips and teeth. Thomas threw her to the ground in front of his boots, and she landed on her hands and knees.  
  
He crouched next to her slowly, as if not to alarm her. His fingers gently stroked her gray hair and he said in a hushed voice, "Do ye want to tell me somethin', Gerterrez? Have ye been defiant enough?" He took the black gag out of her mouth and let it hang from her bruised neck. "Does it mean nothin' to ye that yer island is now a smolderin' pit?"  
  
She spat at his feet and hit the bullseye. Saliva dripped from his black boot, running down to the floor. He watched it in disgust.  
  
She shrieked as he backhanded her, causing her to hit the floor yet again. She tasted her own blood rolling across her tongue.  
  
"Who has the key?" he demanded, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Show mercy, senor!" she pleaded.  
  
"Not until ye tell me where the GODDAMN key is!" he hissed, his fingernails making crescents on her cheek. She whimpered and he smiled evilly.  
  
He grabbed her and heaved her onto her tiny, bare feet, pressing her ear to his mouth as he spoke in an ominous whisper.  
  
"I will not hesitate to kill ye, Senora Gerterrez. That key is rightfully mine by blood. Give me the name of the occupant of the key, o' yer own blood will splatter the floor."  
  
"I won't tell you," she replied fiercely. He shook his head with mock sadness.  
  
"If that's the way it has to be..." he said, "Then I will have much pleasure in torturing you, senora."  
  
Thomas appeared in the doorway again, this time with the cabin boy in tow. "Sir, the lad says he saw somethin'."  
  
The young blond haired, freckled boy squirmed under the captain's heated gaze.  
  
"Well?" the captain barked, "Out with it!"  
  
"I was in the t-t-tavern," the youthful lad said softly, "She was there." He pointed to the old, bleeding woman.  
  
"And?"  
  
"There was a woman there, sir. Very pretty. Long black hair, grey eyes. I heard some of their discussion."  
  
The captain raised his brown eyebrows and he smirked, "Who is this...woman?"  
  
"Her name was Gallagher, Captain. Terrence Gallagher. I recognize her from the warrant posters."  
  
"Thank ye, Eli," the captain nodded, "That will be all from ye. Now as for you," he turned to Thomas, "Take Senora Gerterrez down to the brig. Her stupidity overwhelms me. Kill her. I don't want a mess, understand?"  
  
Gerterrez started to scream right before the gag was shoved back into her mouth and she was picked up from the floor.  
  
"Aye, Captain Malvado."  
  
* * *  
  
Terrence had been locked up in her cabin all damn day, searching through an array of books and maps, searching for anything at all that could give her some clue as to what this key could belong to. After all, every curse had a story behind it, and it was most common for such supernatural occurrences to be documented out of pure curiosity. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, digging her knuckles into her eye sockets as if she could rid herself from the fatigue she felt shivering across her body.  
  
"Need anythin', Captain?" Brookes asked, sticking his head through the door.  
  
"Did I tell ye you could enter?" she snapped and instantly softened when Brookes frowned in concern.  
  
"I'm sorry," she added tiredly, "I'm just so damn frustrated."  
  
"What's wrong, Terrence?" he questioned quietly, shutting the door behind him. He was her first mate, and was the one person on board whom she could confide in most. They had a special bond, an undying trust that made them such good companions.  
  
"This," she stated, pointing to the silver key lying peacefully on her desk, "There's somethin' goin' on and I don't know what it is. And I don't like that feeling very much, Brookes."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Brookes said, eyeing the key wearily, leaning over to inspect it.  
  
Gallagher leaned back in her chair and ran a finger through the black tendrils swirling around her nape. "I think it's cursed, me boy."  
  
"Another curse?"  
  
"Aye. And I don't know what to make o' it."  
  
Brookes was silent for a moment before commenting, "Maybe Pete knows somethin', since he's so big on curses, bad luck and the like."  
  
"Send 'im in," she ordered with a smile, "I don't see how it could hurt." He nodded and left her in a hurry. She stared at the open books littering her desk and snorted. She knocked a few loose papers to the floor in exasperation. There was nothing there on a cursed key. Sure, there were stories about singing sirens, cursed medallions, enraged creatures popping out of the sea, but none whatsoever about a dinky key.  
  
"Ye wanted to see me, Captain?" Pete asked calmly and he walked in the room. She accidentally got a whiff of month old garlic and couldn't help but let out a strangled cough.  
  
"Ah, yes," she said, regaining her composure, "I was wonderin' if ye knew anythin' about this." She pointed her index finger to the key and his eyes immediately widened.  
  
"Where did ye get that?" he asked, backing away timidly.  
  
"What? What is it?" she pressed, "Tell me."  
  
"I do not know for sure, Captain," he whispered, "But that, that engraving," he leaned in and examined the serpent, "Why, I think that's a symbol from ancient times."  
  
"And what does it represent, might I ask?"  
  
"The Devil."  
  
* * *  
  
Six long days later...  
  
Jack gazed up at the approaching night, bidding the reddish pink sky farewell as the stars began to wink mischievously at him. A drunk ran into him with a high pitched laugh, immediately yanking Sparrow out of his dream world.  
  
"Bugger off," Jack muttered and pushed the rank man off of him and began to swagger down the dirt streets, his loyal crew following right on his coat tails. Their excited talk and bellowing laughter reached his ears and Jack smiled warmly. They all deserved a drink after those three and a half long months of wreaking havoc in the Spanish Main.  
  
Even though he felt more relaxed, Tortuga was not the place to let your guard down. His hand was close to his pistol and sword if the opportunity arose for him to need them. A carriage barreled past them, the black horses gaining speed, their long manes flying in the wind and their harsh snorts a bit louder than the shouts and gunshots whirling around them.  
  
Jack paused in his tracks, grinning as he came across two pictures posted side by side on a crumbling brick wall consumed by the dark. It was a warrant for him, the drawn picture actually very flattering, and the other was for Terrence. He reached up and touched that beautiful face of hers, the small sketch not doing her justice. He ripped them down and placed them both into his pocket. A souvenir. Not like anyone cared about warrants in Tortuga...everyday misfits and criminals were walking the streets and buying drinks.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," a sly, female voice proclaimed across the road. He turned his head, his dreads almost taking his eye out in the sudden movement, and stared at the five whores perched sexily by the streetlamp. They ran their hands down their bodies and slowly lifted their skirts as if to tempt him and his male crewmembers. Their long dresses glowed in the dim lamplight and moonlight, and were lifted high enough to reveal appealing garters.  
  
"Not tonight, me beauties," he called with a wink. They pouted at his turn down, but in a matter of seconds they moved on to stalk more willing prey.  
  
He could almost feel the sexual tension amongst his men, and he called back over his shoulder in amusement, "Later, boys. Let's get some rum first and loosen up, aye?"  
  
They mumbled their approval and Anamaria let out a snort of laughter at their bursts of testosterone. She found the whole situation mildly humorous.  
  
The Headless Chicken was by far not one of the classiest taverns in Tortuga, yet that was how they liked it. Making their way inside, the bartender waved to Sparrow, who nodded in return. The long creaky table in the back was instantly vacated, and the crew all sat down comfortably.  
  
"Get out yer coin purse, Sparrow!" Gibbs called joyously, "We all want a round or two!"  
  
Sparrow sat in the middle of everyone after motioning for a round of the best alcohol to be delivered over shortly. He leaned back, stretching lazily before perching his boots up on the table. His tricorne hat was cocked to one side, and his kohl had been reapplied before he got off of the Pearl and stepped onto the shores of Tortuga. It intensely rimmed his dark brown eyes, which were alert and twinkling with excitement. He tried to keep that lazy demeanor about him on the outside, but on the inside he was impatiently waiting for his bonny lass to show up in his arms. His eyes gave away this impatient, devilish manner he felt eating away at him, and the crew noticed.  
  
"Here ye go, Captain," the wench said seductively, her green eyes scanning his slouched figure from head to toe, "Best rum we have."  
  
"Thank you, me darling," he replied, grabbing a mug from her tray. Soon, each crew member sat nursing a mug of their own in ecstasy. He watched as the young woman picked up her tray and ran a finger across his shoulders as she walked away, swaying her hips for his benefit. But he wasn't interested. He focused back on the crew, who were staring at him, grinning.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively before taking a swig, "What, do I have somethin' in me nose? In me moustache?" He ran a finger along his facial hair self-consciously.  
  
"Ye need to relax, Sparrow," Anamaria commented, "It's like ye got a sword shoved up yer ass and ye can't sit properly."  
  
"I am relaxed," he said, eyeing her, "Why wouldn't I be? I have me rum!"  
  
"So what are ye goin' to do when she gets here?" she asked. Gibbs stopped his conversation with Nathaniel, and the two men began to listen in on the conversation. Soon, the whole table was silent, wanting to know what he had planned. Sparrow didn't like the silence, especially if it involved Terrence. He fidgeted, yet stopped when he thought up an acceptable answer.  
  
"Well," he grinned, "I am thinkin' about givin' her a night she won't forget, if ye catch me meaning."  
  
Gibbs muttered, "Bad luck when a woman starts hauntin' ye like that, Jack. Mark my words."  
  
"Well, if it's bad luck, I happen to like it," Jack replied devilishly. Anamaria rolled her eyes.  
  
"So ye plannin' on takin' her to that little inn by the shore?" Nathaniel pressed, "It's respectable enough."  
  
"O' how about that one near the smithery?" Kenneth chimed in, "They have decent rooms."  
  
"I have a better idea," Jack said, his wicked grin growing by the second, "How about I just forget about getting a room and take her to one o' the beaches?"  
  
The men laughed and Anamaria got up from the table to go sit somewhere else, not being able to take listening to the subject any longer. This caused the boys to laugh harder.  
  
"Aw, me beautiful Ana," Jack called, "You runnin' away from me already?"  
  
"Screw you!" she called back sweetly and found a nice place to sit at the bar, turning her back to them.  
  
"I think we disgusted her," Jack said with a shrug, "Anywho, how's that for an idea?"  
  
"Right there near the dock?" Nathaniel asked with a shake of his head, "You're a daring fool, captain."  
  
"Get yer mind out o' the gutter," Jack ordered with a smile, "A deserted beach, savvy? Nice and romantic, gels love that."  
  
"Gallagher likes things nice and romantic?" Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. The crew snickered humorously.  
  
"Good point, Gibbsey," Jack sighed, "Well I guess I'll skip the wooing part and get straight to business. She never was one for mushy beginnings, catching me drift?" Expecting to make the crew laugh with some more of his sinful, naughty talk, he stared at all of them, who were dead silent and staring past him with sheepish, embarrassed looks, actual blushes gracing their cheeks.  
  
Dammit.  
  
Jack let out a slow breath. "She's standin' right behind me, isn't she?"  
  
* * * 


	4. Business

Disclaimer: Anything created by Disney is not mine.  
  
A/N: Jeez Louise, I thought that glitch on FanFiction would never get cleaned up! Huzzah, for smart computer fixer uppers, huzzah! Where we last left off, Jack was caught in the act of saying some pretty dirty and personal stuff. What's a gal to do? Enjoy Chapter 4!  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
* * *  
  
Jack let out a slow breath. "She's standin' right behind me, isn't she?" He turned slowly in his seat and his kohl-rimmed eyes widened when he met her gaze. There she was standing confidently before him, hands on her hips with an amused smile plastered onto her tanned, lovely face.  
  
God, how he had missed her. She seemed taller than he remembered her last. Her raven hair was a bit shorter, cut to her mid-back, but still as curly as ever. She had it tied up in a navy rag, a black hat perched lopsided on her head with a tiny midnight blue feather extending from it. She wore black sea boots up to her knees, and dark forest green breeches were tucked into them. Her off-white shirt was slightly smudged with dirt, and her large black coat pulled the whole ensemble together. Gallagher had her pistol tucked into her large belt, and her sword sheathed in a handcrafted holder with the Dancing Horizon's symbol engraved into it. Her piercing grey eyes were full of humor and barely contained lust.  
  
"Terrence," he said a bit hoarsely, "It's a pleasure to see ye again." He felt a certain heat, one he experienced only with her, burst through his body and flow on the current of his bloodstream.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, Jack," she replied in that honey-rich, feminine tone of hers, "I see ye have been entertain' yer crew with a few stories."  
  
She glanced at the crew, who was eyeing her with smiles on their faces or staring at the table in embarrassment. Jack flushed and stood up from his chair, feeling awkward sitting and having to look up at her.  
  
"Why don't ye kiss her already, Jack?" Gibbs asked with a snort, "After all, that's all you've been fantasizing about for the last couple o' months!" The crew chuckled in agreement, then waited patiently for Jack to carry out that task.  
  
Gallagher raised her eyebrows at Sparrow, who shot Gibbs a murderous look for putting him on the spot. He couldn't deny it though...he had been fantasizing lately. A lot. After all, he was a pirate.  
  
"A couple months, eh?" she teased as he moved closer to her, sliding shaky hands across her slim hips.  
  
"Don't ruin the moment," he murmured with a grin, and his mouth descended onto hers. The crew cheered and they smiled against each other's lips. Terrence had missed the way his goatee and mustache tickled her skin as he kissed her rather expertly, the way his brown eyes would darken when he became aroused. If that wasn't his sword poking her at the moment, his eyes must have been very dark if they had been open in the midst of their kiss.  
  
He felt like he would explode when he felt her fingers slowly slide underneath his shirt and touch the burning skin of abdomen. Jack broke away from her and nuzzled the side of her face so he could whisper and no one would hear: "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to contain meself. And we have to set a good example, hmm?"  
  
She bit her lip, for she was about to cry out, "Screw good example!" but thought better of it.  
  
"Get a room!" Anamaria commented gruffly from behind. Gallagher turned and slid gently out of Jack's embrace in order to greet her dear friend.  
  
"Ana! Stayin' out o' trouble, I hope," Terrence winked, patting the young woman on the back.  
  
She replied with a flick of her hand, "Oh, ye know. It comes and goes. How about ye?"  
  
"Mmm, lot's of trouble," Gallagher said mysteriously, "And not so much trying to stay out o' it."  
  
"This is a story I HAVE to hear," Anamaria informed her, "But later. Dear Captain's getting pretty anxious to get ye alone."  
  
Terrence rolled her eyes and said, "That can wait." Actually, she was trying to convince herself that. The slight wavering in her voice gave her need away, causing Anamaria to flash a cat-like smile.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs!" Gallagher said warmly, "How are ye holdin' up?"  
  
"I'm alright, lass," he responded just as good-naturedly, "Got me rum, so I'm a happy bastard."  
  
She tipped her hat to rest of the crew, who nodded, acknowledging her existence as well as sneaking some curious glances her way when they thought she wasn't looking. Some of the newer members did not know her personally, but heard about her from other crew members or from stories of the adventures she took part in that Jack had enjoyed telling. Jack was always a good story-teller. He would always use the right dramatic emphasis, sometimes acting out insane little physical actions to make them laugh.  
  
"Would ye want to sit down and have a drink, Captain Gallagher?" Linus, an older blond-haired pirate, suggested, "On the house."  
  
Gallagher was about to open her mouth and reply but she felt Jack's hands slide up her back softly, and his warm, entrancing voice saying, "We really must get goin'. Ye know, need a chance to catch up and all."  
  
The crew nodded, some actually having the nerve to reply sarcastically, "Sure, if that's what ye want to call it" or "Have fun. Don't tire out."  
  
He shot them an I'll-deal-with-you-later look, took Gallagher's callused hand in his own, and led her out into the rough streets of Tortuga.  
  
It felt so natural to be walking right next to his swaggering form, and for a minute they didn't talk, just snuck little glimpses of each other as if they wanted to make sure the other was actually real and standing right there next to them. His fingers stroked hers lazily and she said, "Ye look good, Jack. I think ye're swagger has actually worsened since I last saw ye."  
  
"It's because I'm overcome by me own handsomeness luv," he replied, eyes twinkling, "I'd expect ye to start swaggerin' soon yerself."  
  
"Don't get yer hopes up," she retorted, keeping up with his uneven strides. One of his rings were brushing against her palm, so she glanced down to see. It was Snidely's, the one identical to her own. The emerald winked up at her in the hazy moonlight.  
  
Jack caught her peeking at it and grinned. "Ye mean ye didn't barter it off in Singapore or wherever ye have been?" she asked with a smirk, "Jack, I'm thoroughly impressed."  
  
"Would I do that to me bonny lass? Never."  
  
"Where have ye been, Jack? Wouldn't ye like to enlighten me?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Hmm..." he stroked his goatee and tiny braids, reminiscing about his travels, "We stayed in the Spanish Main, luv. Many merchant ships run through there this time o' year."  
  
"And did it pay off?"  
  
"Beautifully," he said impishly, "Managed to become a bit richer. Used a lot o' it to fix up the Pearl."  
  
"How is she?" she questioned.  
  
He slid an arm around her casually as they walked down a side street, ignoring the gunfight going on at the end of the road. "She's doing dashingly, luv," he answered, getting that far off look in his eyes whenever he talked about his ship, "Just a few injuries during a storm, but other than that she's fine." He paused, then added, "She misses ye."  
  
"Well tell her I missed her too," she smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow ye can come tell her personally," Jack offered, his eyes lighting up like a boy getting a rather large package for his birthday.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"So what about you, Terrence? Go off on an adventure without me?"  
  
"Let's just say I ran into one unexpectedly and I don't know what to make of it," she said sheepishly. He pouted, but motioned for her to continue explaining her situation.  
  
"We visited Isla de Fuego about two weeks ago, and there I managed to get a hold o' this." After looking around hesitantly, she slid the chain out from underneath her shirt and showed him what hung from it. He instantly recognized the ring he gave her, the flicker of pleasure in his eyes told her that, then he frowned when his stare rested on the key.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he asked, leaning in closer, "And why are ye so careful with it?"  
  
"Jack, there's somethin' goin' on that I don't know anythin' about. I hate that feeling. The old Spanish woman who gave this to me said to keep it safe, that something bad would happen, and a half hour after we set sail, the whole island was aflame."  
  
Jack sucked in a breath and stated, "That can never be good."  
  
"Yeah. And I'm not sure but I think it's cursed. I was standin' under that tiny chandelier in me cabin the other day and it came crashin' down, barely missin' me head and getting me in the leg."  
  
His gaze softened with concern and he questioned, "Coincidence?"  
  
"Too many bad things have been happening for it to be purely a coincidence."  
  
Jack's eyes roamed the key and he said, "What is the snake supposed to mean?"  
  
"One o' me crewmembers says it represents the devil."  
  
He licked his lips in thought and murmured, "That's very interestin'..." Sparrow, curiosity getting the better of him, reached out to touch it. As his fingers connected with the silver key, he yelped and drew his hand back to his side, then examined it as if he were cut.  
  
"What? What happened?" she asked with worry, reaching for his hand and studying it. There was a burn welt on his finger.  
  
"That son of a bitch burned me!" he cried, "What the hell have ye gotten yourself into, Gallagher?" He stared in amazement as she tucked the key back into her shirt where it clearly touched her own skin but didn't inflict any wound at all.  
  
She shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm willin' to find out."  
  
"I have a friend in town," Jack suggested, "That specializes in artifacts. We could go and see him tomorrow if ye want. His store will be closed now."  
  
Gallagher grinned, "So I suppose I should count you in?"  
  
"I suppose. It isn't everyday I have a bonny lass that messes with Lucifer himself."  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" she joked before pressing a kiss to his burned finger, then entwining them into his, settling their embraced hands in between their bodies as they walked.  
  
"Luv, I have yet to figure that out," he informed her, flashing his wicked gold teeth, "After all, I have all night, aye?"  
  
As soon as he uttered that last sentence, they found themselves at the doorstep of their favorite inn. Opening the door, he said, "After you" and bowed like a pompous gentleman. She breathed in the sweet scent of lavender and chamomile tea, and had her eyes adjust to the dim lamplight. Jack swayed over to the desk and talked to the plump woman about getting a room.  
  
Gallagher stared at the old paintings hanging on the walls, which were covered with fresh cream paint. Beautiful oak furniture was rearranged by a lit, cracking fireplace, and fresh cut sunflowers were perched in a china vase. This was certainly a more respectable building of Tortuga.  
  
She felt Jack wrap his arms around her from behind and murmur, "Our quarters awaits, luv." Terrence turned around and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, then followed him up the sleek wooden stairs. Room 13. She felt her breathing quicken in anticipation as he jammed the key into the lock and clicked open the door.  
  
It was pitch dark, except for the moonlight streaming in through the open window. All she could make out was a big four poster bed with clean white sheets arranged neatly on the mattress. A long body length mirror stood at the opposite wall, and adjacent to that was a dresser with a water pitcher and bowl set on top of it.  
  
Once Jack locked the door, he threw the keys to the floor and pressed her roughly up against the wall. He couldn't contain himself any longer. Terrence met his kiss with equal feverish passion, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer so that she could barely breathe. Jack's smell made her lightheaded, in a good way of course. That salty ocean scent laced with rum had haunted her dreams for nights on end.  
  
He ran his hands to her neck and unclasped her necklace, tossing it gently to the floor, not wanting any more injuries caused by cursed keys. He wanted no boundaries from her tonight. Their lips met again and she fisted a hand in his hair as he whispered her name.  
  
"So," she teased breathlessly, "Is this what you'd call 'getting straight to business'?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Eli, you're a smart lad, aren't ye?"  
  
The young boy looked down at the ground, flushing instantly.  
  
"Do ye remember anythin' about the conversation ye overheard that night in Isla de Fuego, boy?"  
  
"The one with Captain Gallagher, sir?"  
  
"Aye, that's the one," he said with a slow, cruel smile, "Tell me what you heard."  
  
"All I heard was them mention Jack Sparrow and Tortuga."  
  
Captain Malvado's eyes lit up instantly. "Thank ye, Eli. Ye go get some shut eye. We're off to an early start tomorrow."  
  
"Aye, sir." The boy scampered off, pleased to have gotten approval from the captain himself.  
  
So it was true. All the rumors he heard when he walked into some tavern in the middle of the night. Gallagher and Sparrow were lovers. Sightings of them together had been the talk of the town they had been in last. Women and men alike marveled at the romance of it all, two well to do captains walking together arm in arm late at night, sharing kisses as well as a full bottle of rum.  
  
If it didn't all but make him sick.  
  
That whore had something of his and he wanted it back, dammit. He would kill her and everyone she loved to get it back. That was the price to pay if he didn't get what he wanted.  
  
Captain Malvado laughed to himself. He was a heartless bastard, he knew, but that just made it all the more easier to acquire the power and wealth he so craved.  
  
Tortuga was their next destination, he decided. It would take another week and they would probably leave by that time, but he would stay hot on their trail. Bar wenches and greedy pirates would tell any kind of information for a couple of shillings. Or if they had a pistol aimed at their head. Malvado preferred the latter. That was the thing he loved about piracy...most men didn't give a shit about what they squealed about, even if it means someone else's life, as long as they saved their own ass.  
  
It was a cruel world, but he was an even crueler man.  
  
* * *  
  
Reviews are splendid!  
  
* * * 


	5. Realizations

Disclaimer: Anything created by Disney is not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay and thank you for the splendid reviews! I bet you guys can't wait to see the heap of trouble Gallagher and Sparrow get themselves into. Baby steps, baby steps. I am full of pizza, cookies, and ginger ale and I am ready for some Microsoft Word tush kicking. Well, off to chapter five!  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
* * *  
  
Gallagher cocked her head to the side and kissed Jack's tanned cheek slowly before resting back against the pillow, closing her eyes in contentment. She was still trying to regain her normal breathing pattern. Jack had collapsed on top of her two minutes ago and had made no sign that he was going to move anytime soon. He was resting his full weight on her, and she liked the feeling of him so close, of his body matching up with hers. His dreads tickled her flesh and the trinkets braided into his matted hair were surprisingly cool against her flushed skin. He had his head buried in the crook of her shoulder and she felt him still breathing rapidly.  
  
"Why, Captain Sparrow," she teased, "Given up so easily? I think you're losin' your touch."  
  
She felt Jack's lips run up the length of her neck and him murmur in his sea-weathered voice, "Just restin' up for the next go 'round, luv. Won't be but a moment."  
  
Terrence laughed as he rolled over, taking her with him so that she suddenly lay on top of him. She traced the tattoo on his lean chest with her fingernail and stared down at his dazed, pleasured expression. Her black hair whispered across his throat and caressed his whiskered chin as she moved her head to get a better look at him.  
  
Jack said with a grin, "That was well worth the wait. I'm glad we made this arrangement, me darling. Because this pirate probably couldn't have gone another month without..."  
  
She silenced him with a kiss. His grin widened against her lips as he gave his expert mouth to hers freely with untamed passion. When they came up for air, they were gasping from the lack of oxygen. Jack suddenly felt something caress his naked thigh.  
  
"Terrence! You litt'l minx! Can't get enough o' me, can ye?" he said wickedly, nuzzling the side of her face.  
  
"I think the tables have turned, Captain. I saw that predatory look in your eyes in the tavern. Couldn't wait to jump me bones, hmm?"  
  
"No argument there." Again, he felt something slither against his side under the sheets. "That tickles, Gallagher," he added with a wink.  
  
"What? What tickles?"  
  
"You strokin' me thigh o' whatever you're tryin' to reach," he commented devilishly, his brown eyes darkening once more, "Not that I'm complainin'..."  
  
"I'm not strokin' your thigh, Sparrow," Terrence replied, kissing him quickly on his chapped lips before she continued, "But if ye want me to, hell, I'm all for it..."  
  
Jack frowned and threw the sheets off of them. The cool air chilled their sweat-slicked forms as he stared down the length of them.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he cried out, and he grabbed Gallagher and they went tumbling off of the bed in a heap of tangled arms and legs.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she asked and peered back over the edge of the bed. She recoiled from the mattress. There was a large, black cobra entangled in the blankets! It caught her gaze and hissed at her in warning.  
  
"Where's me pistol? I'm going to blow its head off," Jack growled and jumped up, making his way across the room in that quick swagger of his. It looked all the more absurd without clothes on. Gallagher froze as the snake slithered over to her side of the bed and sat there on the edge, just staring at her with its little black, beady eyes.  
  
"Uh, Jack?" she whispered. If she tried to back away, would it strike? Sparrow picked up his belt from the floor in a hurry and closed his fingers around the pistol. He glanced over at Gallagher, who was frozen on the floor, and the snake was slowly making its way off the bed and over to where she was sitting in shock.  
  
He unlocked the safety, aimed, and fired. Terrence jerked as the bullet intercepted the snake's head and the reptile flew about a foot in the air from the impact. It writhed for a couple seconds, then grew still. The cobra was no more.  
  
"I never liked snakes," Terrence said matter-of-factly, still staring at the snake corpse.  
  
"Never seen one of these damned things in Tortuga before," Jack said quizzically as he picked it up by its tail and flung it out of the open window without care. A loud shriek erupted from the streets below.  
  
He stared at their bed and paranoia washed over him. He checked the sheets twice before picking up Terrence and settling her back against the warm linens. He joined her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close.  
  
"It's the curse, isn't it?" Jack asked as he ran his callused palm over her abdomen, "Hell, the things you run into, Gallagher...I mean, snakes? Its kind o' kinky, but if that's what Lucifer wants on our wild night together, I suppose I could accommodate them..."  
  
She turned and shook her head at him, saying, "You are one of a kind, Jack. We almost got bitten by a damn cobra and ye think its all fun and games."  
  
"Isn't it?" he frowned innocently, blinking. Terrence chuckled at his insatiable behavior. His kohl had been rubbed off ages ago. He smiled when his wandering fingers caused a small gasp to erupt from her lips. "Let's not worry about it. Tomorrow we'll go get our questions answered. But for now..." he nipped at her jaw line, "I want your up most attention, savvy?"  
  
Terrence grinned and replied against his mouth, "Savvy."  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Malvado was an impatient man. And when he grew impatient, the air grew heavy and thick with dangerous tension.  
  
"Run out the sweeps!" he barked loudly. His crew shouted their devotion to their captain before running off to carry out the task.  
  
Malvado turned to Michael, his first mate, and snarled, "I want to get there as soon as possible. No delays. No problems."  
  
"Aye sir. At this rate it will take three days."  
  
"They'll be gone by then!" the furious Captain replied, gnashing his teeth and wringing his hands, "Jack Sparrow and his fuck friend will be long gone by then."  
  
"We could ask around," Michael informed him, "There's bound to be a few drunks in some tavern that have heard of their plans. Then we'll catch 'em, sir. They won't know what hit them."  
  
"Don't take Sparrow for granted," Malvado chuckled bitterly, "That bastard isn't as stupid as he looks. And Gallagher, well...I've heard the stories. She's cunning as she is beautiful. And uses both to her advantage."  
  
"They won't know they're being followed, Captain. We'll catch them on the open sea. Then they won't be able to escape."  
  
"I want that key, one way o' the other," Malvado hissed, "I won't be pleased until it's in the palm o' me hand, Michael, mark me words."  
  
"What do ye plan on doing with them once we intercept them, might I ask?" the bulky first mate questioned eagerly.  
  
"It matters how cooperative they are in the first place." Malvado squinted his beautiful eyes as well as arching his perfectly sculpted eyebrows in thought. Licking his lips, he added, "Sparrow, now I'd like to destroy that Pearl of his that he's always boastin' about. Can't be the fastest ship in the Caribbean if it's underwater, aye? And Gallagher? I've never seen her, but she sounds fuckable. Who knows? She could provide all o' us more than a litt'l amusement."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me, Captain," Michael sneered.  
  
"Did I ask your opinion?" Captain Malvado questioned icily, narrowing his eyes at him. Michael cowered a little and mumbled his apologies before getting back to his duties and leaving Malvado to think in peace.  
  
"Whether ye wait for us o' not," he whispered menacingly at the dark horizon, "We'll be huntin' ye down, you bitch. That key is rightfully mine."  
  
* * *  
  
When Gallagher awoke to an empty bed, for a couple of moments it felt as if her heart had been yanked out and thrown to the floor. That is, until she remembered Sparrow was actually going along for the ride this time. Gallagher and Sparrow had always varied it a little. Each 'morning after' in Tortuga, one of them would end up gone, leaving the other to an empty bed all to themselves. It wasn't a wonderful feeling, to be left behind, that is, so Gallagher had always tried to wake up a bit earlier than him. She pulled off the same routine every time she got the opportunity: she'd untangle herself from his embrace, dress quietly, and sneak out the door unnoticed. Hopefully by the time he woke up, the Dancing Horizon would be long gone. If they ever caught each other in the act of leaving, it was an awkward experience. Deep down in her gut she didn't want to leave him, his touch, his rustic smell, that familiar feeling of comfort. But she had to rip her raw emotions away from her rational mind and not let her love for Sparrow interfere with her life as a captain. After all, a pirate had to do what they were destined to do, right?  
  
"Finally," Jack said with a grin from where he was perched at the end of the bed, fully dressed, "I didn't mean to tire ye out so badly. Actually, I take that back. I'm not sorry for a damn thing that I did to you last night. Now get your arse out of bed."  
  
"If ye are going to use that tone with me, I think I'll just stay here a litt'l while longer," she said slyly and stretched lazily, "After all, it's so warm and comfy...why move?"  
  
"Luv, it's a beautiful day outside. I'm ashamed o' ye for not takin' advantage of it."  
  
"I can think of other things I'd rather take advantage of," she thought aloud and purposefully let her eyes wander up and down his cocky figure.  
  
"That's it," he said with a smug smile, "You're getting out of bed whether ye like it or not. No wench of mine talks to me that way."  
  
"'ey! Who you callin' a wen...put me DOWN!" she said with a shriek as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to a wooden chair and dropped her into it. She watched in amusement as he picked up her scattered clothes across the floor and threw them at her.  
  
"Now I think that antiques shop on the outskirts o' town opens up about this time," he mumbled, half to himself, half informing her, "Might as well get there right when it opens so we can ask all the questions we want." He leaned over and kissed her nose before plopping her shirt over her head.  
  
"I can dress myself, thanks very much!" she huffed. Pulling on her shirt the rest of the way, she said, "I sure hope someone knows what that key is to. I would like to know what we're dealing with before goin' off on a wild goose chase."  
  
"I specialize in wild goose chases, luv," he commented, watching with a smile as she pulled on her clothes, "I am the professional goose chaser."  
  
"I'm not fond o' geese, either. Temperamental buggers," she responded while pulling on her boots, "Add that to the long list."  
  
"Pity," he sighed. Jack held her necklace out to her, holding the chain hesitantly with two fingers as if it was going to give him a disease, "Quick, take it before the bastard burns me again."  
  
Terrence smirked at his daft tendencies and clasped it gingerly around her neck. She accepted her effects when Sparrow held them out to her. Right after she wove together her belt around her hips, Jack took her impatiently by the arm and said cheerily in a sing-song voice, "Off we go!"  
  
* * *  
  
A tiny bronze bell jingled as Jack and Terrence strode into the antiques shop around eight in the morning. She was surprised that the building was even considered a shop: it would take prying eyes to discover that the worn, run down building actually held many treasures on the inside. The shutters were hanging in the air at odd angles, the wood was termite infested, the steps crumbling and decayed. The small, swinging sign was eroded and covered in a film of dirt.  
  
"How did ye find this place?" Terrence said with a shake of her head, "I wouldn't be able to tell it from a brothel from the outside."  
  
"Maybe I mistaked it for a brothel and went to go take a peek," Jack suggested, crossing his arms and staring at her pointedly. Instead of getting a jealous rise out of her, he was a mite surprised when she smiled and patted him on the arm.  
  
"Poor man. So impatient to get a piece of ass."  
  
"Don't worry me gel," he said with a sigh, "The last time I stepped foot into one o' those things..." he paused and squinted his eyes, "Well, it had to be before I met you, I wager."  
  
"What can I say?" she shrugged, "I'm a good influence on ye."  
  
He laughed and pulled her against him once more. Jack Sparrow was about to give her a knee-buckling kiss when a raspy voice proclaimed from behind, "Are you going to just stand there and let all the hot air in o' come inside?"  
  
Jack smiled and turned, still keeping Terrence in his embrace as he said warmly, "Drake, it's good to see ye again." She peered over Jack's shoulder. There was a short, skinny man studying them with a friendly smirk. He had jet black hair that was graying around the edges, and a tanned face that was sporting a few wrinkles...wrinkles that showed off years of wisdom and hard earned experience.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, we meet again," Drake cried and shook his hand with a firm grip after Sparrow let go of Terrence. He cocked his head towards her and added, "Now when did ye forget your manners, Jack? Who's the lass?"  
  
"He wasn't born with manners, don't mind him," she replied. Sticking out her own hand, she said, "Captain Terrence Gallagher, at your service, luv." Drake seemed mildly impressed as he took her hand into his own.  
  
"So what can I do for you two?" he asked, ushering them deeper inside the shop. Jack took off his hat and ran a hand through his dreads. Gallagher gazed around the dusty, dank room. A few old candles were lit to provide wavering light. There were old shelves on two of the walls, scattered with knick-knacks, jewelry, cutlasses...  
  
"You certainly have a wonderful collection," she breathed, examining the jewel-encrusted gold statue of an Arabian dancer that could have fit in her palm. Drake had ran behind his desk, searched through the plethora of papers, and found his bifocals.  
  
He placed them on his steeply slanted nose. Jack said while scratching an itch on his cheek, "Terrence picked up somethin' in Isla de Fuego that she would like someone to take a look at."  
  
She nervously fingered the key hanging on her chain before unclasping it and setting it on the desk in plain view. Drake adjusted his bifocals and peered down at it.  
  
"It's cursed," Jack stated matter-of-factly. Drake went to touch it but Jack added, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate. That key burns flesh."  
  
Drake murmured, "I'll take my chances," and picked it up. Nothing. No shouts, no shrieks. The key obviously didn't mess with him.  
  
"Why doesn't it like ME?" Jack pouted.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Drake said softly with a shake of his head. He looked up and met Terrence's stare. "You got this in Isla de Fuego?"  
  
"An old woman handed it to me. She said I should protect it. The question is, from who? Or what?"  
  
"Captain Gallagher," Drake said and ran the key through his rough fingers, "You are dealing with a hell of a lot more than you think ye are."  
  
"I think Jack and I figured that out when we found a cobra in our bed last night," she said and flushed when Drake quirked his eyebrows.  
  
"Let's take this into the back room," Drake said quietly as he walked over and locked the front door so no other customers could come waltzing in, "We need to have a serious discussion. No detail needs to be left untouched."  
  
Terrence felt Jack place a hand at the small of her back as they followed Drake through a creaky door about to fall off of its hinges. She couldn't help but sneeze as the dust tickled her nostrils.  
  
Drake pulled up another chair for Jack around an uneven creaky table. He went and sat on one side; Jack and Terrence got comfortable on the other. He set the key right in the middle of them.  
  
"One of my crew members believes in superstitions," Gallagher began, "And he said that Lucifer supposedly set foot on Isla de Fuego in the past. Sounds like a bunch of lies, but I don't know if that has any connection..."  
  
"All right, I heard different versions of the story, but most have told me of a silver key that is able to unlock a certain stone chest that holds documents of power."  
  
"And what kind of power are we talkin' about here?" Jack asked, leaning in close.  
  
"It is said that the documents contain some sort of chant or incantation. Whatever the hell it is, it's supposed to be directions that will unleash the Devil's powers into your body."  
  
Terrence and Jack began to crack up. Drake glared at them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Terrence wheezed, "Devil powers? What kind o' bastard started a rumor like that?"  
  
"Lucifer," Drake shrugged, "The key was supposedly made by Lucifer. Ye said you were experiencin' some weird voodoo happenings once you got the key, right?"  
  
Gallagher nodded anxiously. "Things falling above me head, snakes, burnin' flesh..."  
  
Drake shook his head slowly. "Well, congratulations. You're burdened with the Devil's Curse."  
  
"Sounds like some type o' cheap rum," Gallagher joked. She grew quiet when no one laughed at her comment. "So what am I dealin' with here?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"I don't even know where this chest is located," Drake said softly, "And I like it that way. Ye don't need to get in over your head and look for it, Captain Gallagher. I think all ye need to worry about is keepin' the damn thing safe."  
  
"Who knows what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands?" Jack added soberly, his serious eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Sayin' this is true," Terrence sighed, "Which I bet it is, since the curse seems real enough, does that mean I'm goin' to stay cursed forever?"  
  
"As long as ye have it in your possession. This woman," Drake replied, "That gave ye the key, she seemed to trust you with it. If ye hide it or throw it into the depths of Davy Jones', there's always the chance o' someone findin' it one day. Then all Hell could break loose. Literally."  
  
"Can it be destroyed?" Jack asked while taking Gallagher's hand and running his index finger along her palm.  
  
"You could try," Drake smirked, "But I seriously doubt it can. It's been around for thousands of years...I'm sure it would have been destroyed by now." The room was consumed by silence.  
  
"Well, mate," Jack stood up and fiddled with his coat, "I think we must be goin'. Our crews are waitin' for our return."  
  
"Thank ye," Gallagher replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Glad to be of help," Drake said gently and gave her a quick hug, "Good luck with everythin'." Jack put his hat on and tipped it in a goodbye gesture. They were about to make their way out the door when Drake added, "Gallagher? One more question."  
  
"Aye?" she paused, turning to look back at him.  
  
"No one knows ye have it in your possession, right?"  
  
"Nay. I don't think so, Drake. Except for you."  
  
Drake let out a sigh of relief. "Good. No worries then. Where are ye headin' next?"  
  
"That's yet to be determined. Jack and I need to talk some things through."  
  
Drake nodded and gave them a little wave as they finally made their ways out into the sunshine yet again. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight.  
  
"Ye need some kohl, luv," Jack teased, wiping the pad of his thumb under her bare eyes, "I'll give ye some when we get back, savvy?"  
  
"So you're actually taggin' along, then?" she asked hopefully as they walked arm in arm down the bustling streets of Tortuga. It was quieter during the day than at night. It seemed more innocent when the sun shined, yet by night fall Tortuga bared her fangs.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Jack shrugged casually, "I wouldn't mind a couple more weeks with me bonny lass."  
  
She smiled and commented, "I still am tryin' to figure out where I'm going to keep the key for safe keepin'. I can't go gallivantin' around with it hangin' in plain view around me neck. Someone's goin' to have me head." Terrence stroked her chin in thought. "What would be the least likely place you'd look for a cursed Devil key?"  
  
"Norrington's dresser," Jack responded, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Fair enough," she laughed, "How about the most likely place you'd look?"  
  
"Your knickers drawer." She glanced up at him, finding the corners of his mouth twitching.  
  
"Ye just want to get your hands on me knickers," Terrence accused, pointing a finger in his face.  
  
"Ye caught me, fair an' square," he said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.  
  
"All right, we need to be serious about this. Where to put this key...where to put this key..."  
  
"The eunuch household!" Jack cried.  
  
"What?" she blinked at him.  
  
"Let's visit our dear Turner friends in their humble Port Royal abode," Jack suggested, "Wasn't Elizabeth supposed to be havin' her baby a month o' two ago?"  
  
"Yeah, the litt'l bugger ought to have popped out by now," Gallagher thought aloud.  
  
"Elizabeth's a mum! Drinks all around!" Jack said excitedly, "I'm an uncle!"  
  
"You're not even related to either o' them, "Gallagher pointed out, "So ye can't be an uncle."  
  
"'ey, I can be an uncle if I want to be,' Jack said lazily, beginning to take even longer strides. Gallagher fought to keep up with his pace. He added, "They could even keep the key for us."  
  
"Do we want to drag them into this?" Terrence asked worriedly, "The last thing I want is for them to get cursed also, especially with their new addition to the household."  
  
"Well it's still YOUR key," Jack stated, pinching her side, "So basically all they'll be doin' is givin' it a safe home. And no one knows about it, so it's all dandy."  
  
"So we're decided?" Terrence said with a grin.  
  
"Luv," he replied with a wink, "We're decided. Port Royal it is, then!"  
  
* * *  
  
Woot! I hope this was worth the long wait. You have your romance, suspense, adventure...I hope...well, review please! You guys are the bee's knees! We're off to Port Royal, drinks all around!!! 


	6. Not What it Seems

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean!  Meh.  

Author's Notes:  Alas, I did not know it has been so long between updates for this story!  Perhaps I take more time with this one than any other because it's my pride and joy.  Every story needs a little TLC, you know.  (wink)  I really hope you enjoy this chapter, for you guys are awesome reviewers.  Without further ado, chapter six!  

                                                            PineAppleLint

* * *

            Malvado took another puff from the pipe and rolled his eyes to the back of his head in ecstasy.  The opium was working now, he could feel his skin thrumming, his heartbeat slowing, his limbs growing limp.  

And then he began to drift off on his fantasies, his ill-bred dreams, his nightmares..._  The cursed key flamed to life in his palm, and he backhanded the bitch that stole it from him.  She cried out in pain as she hit the floor, staring up at him in horror when he slid his long, silver dagger across her cheek, drawing blood.  She was a pretty lass, and he wanted to make her the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. He imagined running his hands along that deadly figure of hers, holding her hair in a vise-like grip as he drowned out her cries with his mouth.  He would destroy her.   And he'd start with the knife.  After that, perhaps he would go for the hammer.  She wouldn't need her kneecaps after he was through with her.  _

_            Ah yes, that Gallagher was a dead woman.  _

* * *

            Jack glanced over his shoulder to see the peaceful _Dancing Horizon_ following closely behind the Pearl.  He could see the faintest shadow of Terrence standing at the helm through the meager fog.  It was a dreary night, void of any type of moonlight.  Leaning against the helm, he watched as what he guessed was her first mate exchanged a few words with her before taking her spot at the helm.  Jack unscrewed the cap of his tiny canteen and took a swig before focusing back on his own ship.  

            "Gibbs!" he called, "Where the hell are ye?"

            Gibbs trotted up to where Jack stood, running a hand through his graying hair.  "Nice night, isn't it, Captain?  Sets a certain chill in the bones, it does."  

            "Joshamee," Jack replied, "I'm sorry ye are frightened by a mere overcast night, and unfortunately I'm not your mum so you'll receive no comfort from me."  

            "Yer sarcasm fails to amuse me, Capt'n," Gibbs said sourly, "What is it that ye be wantin'?"  

            "I want ye to bring the Pearl to the side of the Dancing Horizon.  I be needin' to discuss some things with Captain Gallagher."  

            Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told as he grabbed onto the pegs of the helm, careening it to the side with concentration.  The sudden movement slowed the ship down, and the Dancing Horizon, being a fast vessel, soon slid up next to the Pearl.  Jack grabbed a rope and held on tight as he quickly swung over, landing on his feet, crouching a little like an agile cat.  

            "Captain Sparrow?  What do ye need?"  Jacobs asked kindly, leaning on his mop.  

            "I need to have a talk with Terrence, if ye don't mind."  

            A concerned, suspicious look passed through Jacobs's eyes.  Jack grinned.  Ah, here it comes…the brotherly protectiveness Sparrow would have to be careful about.  

            "Clearly it's none o' me business what ye do with Captain Gallagher aboard her ship," he stated seriously, "But be careful wit' her."

            Jack's grin faded and he questioned, "Do ye think I would hurt her, Jacobs?"  

            He shook his head and said with a sigh, "No, Sparrow.  Yer a good man, and she speaks highly o' ye.  She probably didn't want ye to know that, but she does.  And she gets this look in her eyes whenever she's speakin' o' ye."  He paused and added, "But ye know how the pirate's life is.  Anythin' could happen."  

            Jack smiled, impressed with the pirate's concern for Gallagher's welfare.  He respected this man.  Clapping him on the back, he said, "I'd rather cut out me heart than hurt your captain.  So no worries, savvy?"  Jacobs nodded and watched as Jack made his way towards Gallagher's cabin, humming an unrecognizable tune to himself as he laid his hand on the doorknob. 

* * *

            Gallagher didn't even look up from her map when she heard the door open and that steady sound of his boots as he swaggered over to her.

            "Jack."

            "Terrence."  His voice held a tinge of amusement as he stared down at her, where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her documents strewn about, the desk long forgotten.  

            Crouching down beside her, he ran a thumb down the side of her sweating face, lifted her raven hair, and blew cold air against her nape.  She 'mmm'ed in response, then turned to face him.  

            "We have a day until we reach Port Royal, right?" Gallagher asked, closing her eyes when he kissed her soundly, his moustache tickling her face.  

            "Aye.  And you're going to be needin' a disguise."  He kissed her again and she groaned against his mouth.

            "Dammit, I hate it when ye make me do this.  So which one will it be, the black one o' the blue?"  

            "I prefer the black," Sparrow said slyly, "It makes yer legs look longer."  

            "I don't know how you'd be able to tell wit' me legs underneath all those skirts," she smirked, "But fine.  The black dress it is."  

            "Would ye need some help tryin' it on?" he wondered aloud, wiggling his eyebrows at her.  

            "Don't be an idiot."  

* * *

**_Eighteen hours later, on the _****_island_****_ of _****_Tortuga_****_…_**

****

****

            Drake heard the front door of his shop slam open and he flung his bifocals on before hurrying out to his desk.  He froze.

            A tall man with broad shoulders stood comfortably next to the door, his face shadowed by the large-brimmed black hat atop his head.  And there, between his hands, was one long, valuable cutlass Drake had been fortunate enough to purchase in India.  The mystery man was stroking it with his fingers, treasuring the cold metal.  Drake could see that mouth curling into a sneer from underneath the hat.  

            "May I help ye?" Drake asked hesitantly, trying to sound friendly to this intimidating figure.  

            And then the man lifted his head, and those bright green eyes met his.  

            "Everett!" Drake cried, "Everett Malvado, ye son o' a bitch!  Haven't seen ye in a while!  What have ye been up to?"  

            Malvado grinned and shook hands with his close friend and ally.  "I'm going after that key I told you about.  And rumor has it, you have some information for me."  

            Drake leaned over, keeping his voice down as he replied, "Terrence Gallagher and Jack Sparrow stopped by a couple o' days ago.  And she had the key."  

            "And you didn't take it from her?  I'm sorely disappointed in you, Drake."  

            "They were already suspicious enough as it is, Malvado," he argued, "And they knew that keepin' it in Tortuga would be a stupid choice.  They wouldn't give it to me even if I had tried."

            "So you should have snapped their necks.  It's easy to steal things back from people when they're dead."

            Drake laughed and said humorously, "I'm just a worn-out old man, Captain.  I'm not capable o' the things I once used to be capable of." 

            "That's a pity."  Malvado examined his fingernails as if he were bored, "Can we cut to the chase?"

            "As impatient and hot-tempered as I remembered ye last, Malvado.  I've asked around.  Usually Sparrow heads to Port Royal after his visits here, or so he tells me.  And they're headin' in that direction.  Terrence Gallagher's followin' him."  

            Malvado's gaze locked onto Drake's face at the mention of the lass's name.  "Will she prove to be a problem for me?" he asked quietly.  

            "Yeah, I reckon she will be.  She won't go without a fight."

            "Good.  That's the way I like them."  

            Drake chuckled and said, "She was a nice girl though.  Very polite when need be, but she has that look in her eyes, ye know?  Ye can tell she's been through a lot."  

            "And Sparrow?"

            "I found him wit' her on me doorstep practically ready to swallow each other's tongues.  He's extremely taken wit' her.  She's changed the stories around."  

            "Stories?"  Malvado quirked an eyebrow.

            "Ye know…Sparrow's infamous in the Caribbean.  And there were tales goin' around, leaving people to wonder how many women he's actually slept with, since they're so keen on him.  Ye have heard about his past reputation, haven't ye?"  

            "Yes, unfortunately."  

            "Well, main word in that sentence is _past_.  There's only one lass that can suit him now."  

            "Interesting.  And all this time I thought their relationship just revolved around fucking each other."  Malvado tapped his chin thoughtfully.  "I'll take note of this, Drake.  I will find a way to use this weakness of his in the near future."  

            "So I reckon yer off to Port Royal?"  

            Malvado grinned maliciously.  "Aye, mate.  That I am."  

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the bustling streets of _****_Port Royal_****_…_**

****

****

            "I can barely breathe in this damned corset," Gallagher muttered, gathering up her black skirts in order to walk better, "Whoever invented them blasted things deserves to get shot 'tweenst the eyes."

            "Try actin' more like a proper lady," Jack whispered in a frustrated tone from under a large hat, keeping his head down.  Gallagher had her arm laced through Sparrow's offered elbow, tensely waiting for someone to unfortunately notice them for who they really were.  Gallagher had her hair loose, falling around her face and down her back.  She wore the black dress, which was plain, simple, yet oddly alluring.  Jack loved it when she wore it; paying no heed that it practically squeezed her lungs out through her nose.  Terrence still wore her boots underneath the layers of petticoats, though.  

            Jack had cleaned himself up a bit, and was concentrating on keeping his head down and his swaggering to a bare minimum.  

            "Why don't ye start actin' more like a proper man?" she shot back, "Ye act enough like a lady for the both of us."  He jabbed her with his elbow between her ribs and she yelped.  Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was grinning, just like he knew she was glaring at him without even seeing her expression.  

            "We're almost there," she whispered as they headed quickly through the crowd of the busy marketplace.  Terrence breathed a sigh of relief when they rounded the corner and what she thought would be safety…

            …until she rammed right into a British soldier.  

            "Pardon me, miss," he apologized, recollecting himself.  Brushing off his uniform, he stared at her suspiciously.  

            "I haven't seen you here before," he stated flatly.  

            "No, senor," Gallagher replied in what she hoped was a fairly decent Spanish accent, "I came with mi padre in order to settle some business deals.  You have a lovely town.  Un pueblo pintoresco."  [a picturesque town]  She swallowed nervously and stared down at Jack, who was leaning on her, his head lolling to the side.  

            "Is that your father?" the soldier asked distastefully, pointing to Sparrow.  

            "Ah yes.  He always did drink a bit too much," she laughed with a wave of her hand, "We best be going.  Excuse me."  She tried to walk past him but he stepped in her way.  

            "You look oddly familiar," he said cautiously, "What is your name?"

            "Penelope Dominguez," Terrence informed him, holding her head high, "And this is my father, Juan."  

            "You don't look Spanish."  

            She frowned at him and retorted, "Well, maybe you don't look English, senor.  Ever think of that?"  

            Gallagher cursed herself when the soldier bent down to look at Sparrow's face.  His face grew slack and his mouth dropped open when it finally dawned on him.  

            "You're…you're…"  _SMACK_.  Sparrow's fist flew out and punched him square in the face.  The soldier fell to the ground, obviously unconscious, his bayonet tossed like a toy to his side.  

            Sparrow grabbed her arm and pulled her along as they sprinted in a dead run to the Turner's.  In a moment, someone was going to find the unconscious man, and they didn't want to be anywhere near that when it happened.  

            They snuck around to the back door of the tiny white cottage and Terrence softly knocked three times.  They waited impatiently until the door was thrown open and there stood Will, with a huge smile on his face.  

            "Well, took you two bloody long enough."  

* * *

In regards to the beginning of this chapter, just say no to drugs!   They are oh-so-bad for you!  Now, please review, because that would be very kind of you.  (wink)


	7. Reunion

Disclaimer: Anything from Disney's _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is not mine. Can you dig it? I can't. (mutters under breath about Disney trying to take over the world)

Author's Notes:

Ah! _Trade with the Devil_, I have neglected you so! (hugs story tightly to self) Never again, savvy? Guess what! Since summer is right around the corner, that means more writing time and more happiness for you guys! Enjoy the freedom, writers! We are free! FREE, darn it! Enough of my silly goose ranting. I hope all of you have had beautiful horizons and fair skies since I've last conversed with you. Enjoy the next installment!

PineAppleLint

-"Took you two bloody long enough."-

Jack swept his floppy hat grandly from the top of his head and mockingly bowed, replying, "Well, hello to ye too, Mr. Turner! Now let us in…we're starvin'!" and swaggered right past William Turner and into the house.

Will grinned and stared down at Terrence. "Sorry," she stated, "He obviously…"

"Has no manners?" he finished for her, "I'm quite used to that by now." Terrence smiled and realized Will's face had lost a bit of that boyishness it had acquired the last time they had crossed paths. His brown hair was down and a couple inches shorter, his clothes seemed worn, yet comfortable. His brown shoes were scuffed, his breeches faded, his white shirt clean and pressed. Will looked so much like his father.

"Will, you've grown into quite the man," Terrence pointed out before taking him into her arms, embracing him.

"So Elizabeth tells me," Will replied devilishly, letting her go and looking her over. "What is with the dress?"

"Jack's damn idea," she shrugged, swishing her skirts around a couple of times, "Highly uncomfortable."

"You _do _look a bit frazzled," he said and swiped a lock of frizzy hair from her face.

"I _feel _frazzled," Terrence said, hands on her hips. Suddenly, a bout of shouting came from down the street. _Soldiers had discovered the body. _ "Now are ye goin' to invite me in, good sir? Or am I just going to have to parade around on your doorstep?" she asked anxiously.

Mr. Turner raised his eyebrows once he heard the shouting, knowing at once that they had been getting into a bit of trouble. "By all means," Will said chivalrously and stuck out his arm. After gratefully accepting his arm, he led her inside his humble abode.

------------

Terrence curiously began contemplating to herself just why Elizabeth had chosen to stray from her father's extravagant mansion overlooking Port Royal to live in a small cottage in a corner of town. The answer dawned on her. _Love makes a person do crazy things_.

Of course Terrence would have done the exact same thing. That's where Elizabeth was different from the other women of Port Royal. She didn't care about the fancy dresses, the ritzy balls, the social upbringing of being the governor's daughter. She gave it all up to be with a blacksmith. Well, scratch that. She gave it all up for a _pirate_. That simple thought made Terrence beam with respect for the girl. She had committed social suicide for love.

_What is sacred? Of what is the heart made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? To each the answer is the same: only love._

Will had indeed gotten in touch with the pirate blood flowing in his veins. Terrence could see it as he settled back into his chair at the table in the cramped kitchen. His uptight, arrogant demeanor had faded, leaving behind a man who was relaxed, confident, and in touch with his true self. That daring glint in his eyes would never fade, and Terrence mused that it would probably remain even in death.

She shook her head. She did not want to think about death. Thinking about it would bring up worries about that blasted piece of metal hidden between the creases of her breasts. No, now was a time for reunion and family, not cursed keys and murder.

Jack had flopped into a chair next to Will and had been asking him questions that Terrence had not heard in the midst of her deep thinking. She snapped out of it when the two men both looked her way, smiling secretly.

"Hmmm?" she questioned in one syllable, leaning in close for an explanation about those mischievous looks.

"I asked Jack how long it's been since you two have been together, and he said he just can't seem to get rid of you, no matter how hard he tries," Will said with a laugh.

"Always had too big o' a mouth for yer face, Will Turner," Jack muttered when Gallagher glared at him mockingly.

"I'll get you back for this later, ye know," Terrence threatened slyly, winking at him.

"Can't wait, luv," he winked back. Turning to Will, he added, "Now where's your darling wife, boy? She hasn't run away from ye yet, has she?"

As if on cue, Elizabeth bustled into the room, carrying a bundle in her arms. "Terrence, darling!" she cried, "Why, it's been ages, hasn't it? Let me get a good look at you!"

Terrence stood and carefully embraced the younger woman, who seemed to positively glow. Her hair was longer, the brown locks gently brushing the swell of her bottom through the simple cream colored dress. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes sparkling…and suddenly Terrence realized the small bundle in her arms was moving.

"Holy hell, is this…"

"Michael Turner," she said proudly, removing some of the blanket so she could get a good look at the baby. Terrence curiously peeked, seeing two little brown eyes peering back at her, plump little cheeks, and a tiny button nose. It had wispy dark brown hair atop its round head. It looked a bit like Will.

Jack had jumped out of his chair and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist. He glanced at the baby and said, "Well, ye and your husband sure didn't waste any time to…"

He '_oof_'ed when Elizabeth elbowed him in the stomach. "Jack, still as cocky and foulmouthed as ever, I see," she remarked dryly. Elizabeth shot Terrence a sympathetic look.

"Remarkably so," Terrence added before receiving another harsh pinch in the side from Jack, causing her to yelp.

"So this is the babe everyone's been chatterin' about," Jack said, "How old?"

"Two months," Will informed with a smile.

"Ha! Jack, you better hand it over!" Terrence said smugly, holding out her hand. Grumbling, Jack fished a couple shillings out of his coin purse and placed it in the palm of her hand. She grinned and put the shiny coins in the pocket of her dress.

"What was that?" Will asked in confusion.

"We had a bet as to how old the little Turner was," Terrence said, "And I won. Ah, how I love the sound of jingling money." She shook the pocket of her dress, rattling the coins.

"Rub it in," Jack muttered, "Now I can only get fourteen mugs o' rum instead of fifteen!"

"Just pickpocket some poor bloke's spare change," Terrence replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "Because you're getting no pity from me."

"Selfish wench."

"Alcoholic bastard."

"Please, not around the baby," Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes, "You two act like children."

"Thanks very much," Jack beamed. Tentatively poking the baby's cheek gently, he said, "I can teach the lad how to charm the ladies when he comes of age. He'll learn a lot from 'is Uncle Jack, aye?"

"You'll just corrupt his mind," Will Turner added, feigning a look of nervousness.

"Want to hold him?" Elizabeth offered, glancing at Terrence, "I don't trust Jack."

"It's not like I'd drop it o' anythin'," Jack cried, "That's unfair, luv!"

"Oh, no, I shouldn't," Terrence said with a quick shake of her head, "I'm not used to handlin' babies…" but she found Michael in her arms anyway. She stared down at the tiny, yawning child in awe and confusion. It squirmed in her arms and she hesitantly began rocking it back and forth. It cuddled against her breast and closed its eyes.

She looked up from the sleeping child to Jack's face. He was staring at her with an expression she didn't recognize and it scared her. Trying to fight through the sudden uneasiness she felt, she said humorously, "The baby faintly resembles Norrington."

Elizabeth shot her a dirty look and Will laughed. "Very funny," Elizabeth said crossly.

The baby stirred once more and began to bawl. "Time to eat," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head, "Michael's insatiable. He has a bigger appetite than his father." She laughed when Terrence practically jumped away from the screaming child once it was back safely in its mother's arms.

"Come with me, Terrence? We have some catching up to do," Elizabeth stated warmly, nodding towards the bedroom across the way. Terrence was about to follow Elizabeth when Jack grabbed her by the arm softly. "I need the key. I'm going to talk to Will," he said in a low tone. She reached between her breasts and presented the key to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but watched as she wrapped it in a handkerchief and handed it to him.

"What else do ye keep in there, luv?" he questioned wickedly, his kohl-rimmed eyes wolfishly trailing down to her breasts.

"Later…" she said into his ear, "…maybe I'll let ye find the answer to that question yourself." Kissing him quickly on the lips, she went into the Turner bedroom and shut the door.

---------------

Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair, nursing tiny Michael as Terrence sat on the bed, kicking her legs back and forth.

"So what have you two been up to?" Elizabeth asked, "You and Jack, I mean. It's nice to see you two still getting along as well as you do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know. You both are stubborn. You're bound to have your arguments, but you both go well together. A match of the wits, I'd say."

Terrence smiled. Elizabeth couldn't have been more right. She remembered those countless nights where she and Jack had screamed at each other, resorting to her throwing things at him. Of course Jack would find some way to apologize without actually apologizing. He was sneaky as hell like that.

"You and Will look content. Happy," Terrence mused, changing the subject.

"We are."

"The baby's beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't know how hard we tried to…" she blushed and said, "It just took a while to get me pregnant, is all."

"Well, ye did a damn good job. I'm sorry I'm not that great at this kind o' talk. I never grew up around babies. I know nothing about raisin' a child," Terrence pointed out.

"I can tell."

"Aw, thanks. That makes me feel all warm inside."

Elizabeth laughed and adjusted the baby at her side. "I didn't mean it to sound like an offensive comment. So tell me about your recent adventures. I want to hear about everything."

After a moment of hesitation, Terrence took a deep breath and began to pour out the story about the Devil's Curse.

---------------------

"…so I want to know if you'd be a mate and hide it somewhere," Jack finished, sliding a ringed finger around the rim of his mug of rum. Will had caved in twenty minutes ago and brought out the dusty bottle of rum hidden in the corner of the cupboard.

Will swallowed hard and said, "Will it be a danger to my family?"

"No one knows about it, boy. Just a friend o' mine in Tortuga, Gallagher, and me."

"How did Gallagher get a key such as this in the first place? You didn't make that part very clear."

"Some old Hispanic woman walked up to her on Isla de Fuego and gave it to her. As simple as that. That's as clear as it's goin' to get."

"How could the woman trust a stranger?" Will thought aloud, "Unless something about Gallagher was different?"

"Gallagher's a captain. She was dressed as a captain. Her crew was addressing her as 'captain'. Perhaps the woman thought a pirate captain was suitable enough for ownership of such power."

"Not all pirate captains would protect the key," Will pointed out, "Actually, most _would use it _for its power."

"I don't know, lad. That's where it gets hazy. I just don't know."

Will stared at the key sitting innocently on the table top. "For now," he said finally, "But you told me funny things have been happening since it's been in Terrence's possession. I can't risk it, not now. Especially not with a baby."

"So you'll do this for me?" Jack asked seriously, holding out his hand. Will sighed and took it, shaking hands firmly.

"I'll do it."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"British Royal Navy, open up!" someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"Dammit," Jack cursed, "They found us."

"What did you _do_, Jack?" Will questioned angrily.

"No time for explanations," Jack responded, jumping up from the table, "I'll go get Gallagher and we'll hide."

He stormed into the bedroom, rushing past Elizabeth, who was running into the kitchen with Michael sleeping in her arms.

Shutting the door, he grabbed Gallagher, who was staring at him with wild eyes.

"Get under the bed, now," he demanded.

"It's the Navy, isn't it?" she sighed.

"Damn right. Now move!"

She scurried under, Jack following close behind. He grabbed her, pressing her to him. She felt his chest rise and fall against her back as they fought not to make a sound. Terrence almost smacked him when she felt his hand feel its way to her bottom, squeezing menacingly.

"Now's not the time for this," she hissed through gritted teeth.

She could sense him smiling, and his hand didn't move from its place on her rear end. The two pirates tensed up as they strained to listen to the voices coming from behind the closed door.

Jack winced when he heard Will's muffled voice proclaim:

"Commodore Norrington, what a pleasant surprise."

------------------------

Quote from the movie _Don Juan DeMarco_. Are you a Johnny Depp fan like me? Haven't seen it? AH! SEE IT! SEE IT NOW!

Review, please! Reviewers kick butt!


	8. The Commodore

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.  If I did, that would be the cat's pajamas. 

Author's Note:  The reviews are so splendid.  Thank you so much for them.  Now I just wanted to say that I really can't do those funny dialogues at the beginning anymore because Fanfiction yanks stories that have 'chat dialogue' in it.  Isn't that messed up?  Ah well.  My fellow pirates, enjoy!

                                                                        PineAppleLint

            -"Commodore Norrington, what a pleasant surprise."-

            Jack muttered an obscenity before Gallagher stated, "If he finds ye, you know he won't hesitate to properly hang you this time.  Dammit, me long skirts are stickin' out from under the bed."  Jack promptly grabbed her and hoisted her on top of him in the cramped space. 

            His breathing grew shallow and she replied, "Well Sparrow, I suppose ye are very happy with this lil' accommodation…"  Terrence straddled his hips with her long legs underneath the petticoats, smiling down at him impishly.

            "Can't ye tell already?" Jack whispered back, grabbing her by the backside and pressing her into him so she could feel the proof of his uncontainable desire.  Almost crying out, she bit her lip and whispered angrily, "Now pipe down.  They'll catch us for sure if we keep this up." 

            "It'll be up for a while, me luv," Jack Sparrow replied devilishly, twisting her words around into some perverse statement.  She hit him in the chest before resting her head upon it, listening to the Commodore and Jack's heartbeat simultaneously. 

            "What brings you here, Commodore?" Elizabeth said curiously, "I hope this is most certainly a social call." 

            "I am afraid not, Mrs. Turner," Norrington replied crisply, "We believe you and your husband are providing safe haven for a scoundrel." 

            "However do you mean, Commodore?" Will asked, playing dumb just to buy them time. 

            "Jack Sparrow has been spotted roaming around these parts.  And about twenty feet from here, we found an unconscious soldier.  He had been accosted, by a pirate, no less.  We believe Mister Sparrow is in hiding in your residence.  May we search the rooms?"

            "Why James!" Elizabeth scolded, "Why must you point your finger at us in such a disrespectful manner?  Whenever Jack Sparrow causes a ruckus, you immediately accuse us of being involved."

            "Because you usually are!" Norrington said in plain exasperation. 

            "Commodore…" Will said in a warning tone, but the Norrington interrupted him.

            "I do not mean to disrespect you both.  But if I find Mister Sparrow here, I _will_ take immediate action."

            "He has done nothing to offend the military, and if he has it was in self-defense.  Surely you must know that, James," Elizabeth cried.  Michael immediately began to wail in her arms. 

            "I will put that into consideration.  For now I must simply find him, to deter any more unwanted incidents from taking place."  Jack and Terrence tensed when they heard the Commodore take a step towards the closed door.

            He paused and said in a particularly cheerful tone, "By the way, are you two going to be making a presence at your father's gala tonight?" 

            "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Will said, "We plan to attend." 

            "Of course I wouldn't suspect otherwise.  Governor Swann would not have it any other way.  He is particularly pleased with the cooperation we've been getting from Oxbay."

            "And why shouldn't he be?" Elizabeth agreed, "Governor Crowe is supposed to be the guest of honor."

            "So I heard," Norrington said politely, "Now if you'll excuse me…" 

            And the door opened. 

            Terrence pressed a finger to Jack's lips.  Jack promptly bit it, eyeing her playfully as he did so.  She clenched her teeth and silently mouthed:  "I'll take care of you later." 

            Norrington's black shoes were leisurely seen pacing around the bedframe.  Closets were opened, windows were examined.  Norrington 'hmmpf'ed to himself as he exited as quickly as he entered after he was done with his examination. 

            Jack breathed out a sigh of relief as the Commodore disappeared. 

            "That wasn't a good idea, messin' around with Norrington standin' right there," Terrence whispered, running a palm across his cheek, wiping the sweat away from the humid Caribbean air.  His whiskers tickled her flesh as her fingers skimmed his forehead and lips. 

            "But ye know ye liked it," Jack informed her, running his hands across her naked thighs underneath the dress.  He wiggled his eyebrows when his curious hands came across her garters. 

            "Shhh, we're not quite safe yet," Terrence said quietly, barely containing the small laugh pent up inside of her. 

            "Indeed." 

            Jack winced and the two pirates glanced over to their left…where Norrington was on his hands and knees, peering back at the both of them.  He was not amused in the least. 

            "Out, both of you," he ordered, standing up once more and brushing off his uniform.

            "Ah well…all good things must come to an end, they say," Jack said with a sigh, patting Terrence on her thighs before extracting his hands and crawling out after Terrence had done so. 

            Jack tilted his hat back properly on his head before saying grandly, "It's mighty nice to be crossin' paths with ye again, Commodore." 

            "I would be lying if I said the same, Jack Sparrow." 

            "Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, sir," Jack corrected.  He caught Terrence's gaze and winked at her before saying, "And this beautiful lady here is me bonny lass.  I do not believe ye two have met before." 

            Commodore Norrington kept one hand on the hilt of his sword as he narrowed his eyes at her.  She grinned in response.  What a sight she must be…hair tangled, her body covered in dust from being underneath the bed. 

            "You must be Terrence Gallagher," Norrington said with a small satisfied smirk. 

            Will and Elizabeth rushed in, clearly upset. 

            "James, once again must I remind you: they have done nothing wrong!" Elizabeth cried.

            "You are being unfair, Commodore," Will added angrily. 

            "Let us handle this," Terrence said with a nod to each of them.  She turned to Norrington and said with a returning smile, "You've heard o' me?"

            "A few stories.  There's quite a price on your head, Miss Gallagher."

            "Captain Gallagher." 

            "All right, _Captain_.  I have heard rumors that you have been riding the seas with this miscreant."  He pointed to Jack Sparrow in utter disdain. 

            "That's not the only thing I've been ridin'," she responded with a serious face. 

            Jack Sparrow burst into a bout of laughter as Norrington turned a deep shade of pink, clearly at a loss for words.

            "Terrence!" Will cried, casting a shameful stare. 

            "Really Terrence, is now the time for such remarks?" Elizabeth questioned, wrinkling her nose.

            "C'mon, Commodore!  Clearly ye must know about the birds and the bees!" Jack said, clapping the shocked man on the back, "I mean, who _doesn't _know the status of me and me darlin' Gallagher's 'alliance' of sorts?  Hell, everyone in the Caribbean's gotten wind o' it by now." 

            Commodore Norrington shrugged off Jack's arm and said coldly, "You are both under arrest.  And I do not care to hear of your 'alliances'.  I know you have had quite a few in the past." 

            "I'm a busy man," Jack said with a tip of his hat.  Terrence rolled her eyes. 

            "I sure hope you will enjoy Port Royal's gallows, Captain Gallagher," Norrington said haughtily, eyeing her with distaste. 

            "I've already seen them.  They aren't too shabby," Gallagher replied with a wave of her hand, "They don't thrill me, either." 

            "In fact, that's where me bonny lass and I first met.  Ain't that right, luv?" Jack said, pulling a loose string from his sash. 

            "Aye, that's a fact," Terrence agreed with a smile. 

            "You cannot arrest them," Will growled, "You will not arrest our friends in our own household!"

            "Then must I take them out into the streets and arrest them there?" Norrington bit back in a mocking tone. 

            Elizabeth stepped up, hands on her hips as she said, "We won't let you do that either, James.  And neither will my father." 

            "What?" The Commodore blinked, "What does Governor Swann have to do with this?"

            "Jack and Terrence are, in fact, the guests of honor at the gala tonight.  So you cannot arrest them." 

            The pirates stared at Elizabeth in bewilderment as the Commodore seethed, "I thought Governor Crowe was the guest of honor."

            "Why, I didn't know there was a rule that there couldn't be more than one guest of honor.  You'll have to take that argument to my father," Elizabeth said proudly, looking particularly pleased by winning a verbal fight against Norrington. 

            "And what, pray tell, has these two done to become Guests of Honor?" Norrington asked in disbelief.

            "Jack is helping regulate the trade from Oxbay to Port Royal.  He is carrying goods back and forth," Will said quickly. 

            Jack narrowed his own eyes behind the Commodore's back.  He didn't like getting pulled into duties he didn't agree to.  Not one bit. 

            "Fine," Norrington said quickly, biting his tongue, "Then I suppose I should see you all tonight.  And I _will _be keeping an eye on them."  He pointed to Terrence and Jack before bursting out of the household and walking, head high, down the cobblestone streets back to the fort. 

            "A Guest of Honor.  How about that, Jack?" Terrence said excitedly.

            "It's a shame my father doesn't know about that yet," Elizabeth said sourly, "Your welcome for saving your arses." 

            Jack embraced Elizabeth and cried, "Mrs. Turner, you're too kind!"  His smile was wiped off of his face, however, when he turned to Will.

            "And what is this about me carryin' goods to the ports?" he asked flatly. 

            "It saved you a trip from the gallows, Jack.  Surely you must be thankful," Will pointed out with a smug grin. 

            "I'm thankful for many things, Mr. Turner.  And right about now ye should be thankful that I haven't split ye from navel to navel with me sword."  Jack turned to Terrence and grabbed her hand before adding, "Now if you'll excuse us, Terrence and I have a gala to get fancied up for!" 

            "Fancied up?" Terrence repeated with dread.  She didn't like the sound of that. 


	9. Fights and Agreements

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.  And that is the reason I have a broken heart.  dramatic faint 

Author's Note:  Another chapter up in no time, just like the doctor ordered! 

- - - - - - - - - - -

            Gallagher sat in her cabin, on her wobbly chair, staring into the long, slightly cracked mirror as she piled her wild black locks atop of her head.  Some curls trailed down her slender neck in the process, tickling at her nape.  She blew some of the hair out of her face, gazing back at her reflection with a frown.  Terrence was in a foul mood. 

            Of course, whenever corsets became involved, it was like thunderstorms destroyed her placid ocean, her unwavering course.  It picked apart her cheerful demeanor and left bitchiness Jack couldn't even compete with.  Corsets could burn in hell for all she cared. 

            And the jewelry!  The lip paint!  The rouge!  She might as well hang herself right then.  Terrence was never one for beautiful gowns or elegant diamonds.  She liked things natural, untouched…just like nature intended.

            Jack burst through her cabin door unannounced and needless to say, uninvited.  After kicking the door shut, he sashayed over to her in that slightly feminine way of his before standing behind her in the mirror.  She sighed and stared back at his reflection, waiting for a dirty comment or teasing.  And then she realized Jack was still in his same old clothes, his same old hat.  Same old everything.  Damn him to blazes, he wasn't even going to get fancied up!  He was going to leave all the fancying up to her!

            "You look the same," she said bluntly, not even bothering to keep the annoyance out of her voice. 

            "I washed me face," Jack pointed out proudly, "That ought to do it.  Before, I could have scared away small children."  He took off his hat and the same ratty dreads popped out from the confines of his bandanna.  "You look different," he remarked, raising an eyebrow as his brown eyes slid over her appraisingly. 

            "I washed up," she stated with a scowl.  He wiped a few drops of water off of her bare shoulder before Terrence wrapped her robe tighter around herself. 

            "And ye didn't invite me?" Jack pouted, glaring at her, "That's not very nice." 

            "Now what kind o' bonny lass would I be if I didn't arrange one for ye too?" she said sweetly.  She hopped out of her chair and opened the cabin door, yelling, "Bring in the basin!" 

            Two bulky men hoisted a full basin of water into the middle of the cabin and dropped it there, water sloshing over the sides in the movement.  They stood up, awaiting further instructions, meanwhile casting curious glances at their robed Captain and a grinning Jack Sparrow at her side.

            "You may leave now.  Thank ye," Terrence replied with a nod of her head.  The men nodded back and left, locking the door.

            "They seemed kind o' interested in what we'd be up to," Jack commented innocently, staring at the basin, "That water better be warm." 

            "If it were up to me it'd be cold, now get a move on," Terrence ordered.

            "Oh, I suppose ye want to be the dominant one today, aye?  So I guess it'll be on top for you?" 

            "Jack, just stop it.  Stop."  She could never stay mad or annoyed at Sparrow, no matter how hard she tried.  And that fact infuriated her the most. 

            Sparrow placed his hat on the chair and the grin was wiped off of his face.  "What's wrong wit' ye, Terrence?" he said seriously, "Why are ye actin' like this?"

            "Christ, I'm getting all clean and ready for this gala and ye just go and wash your face!  I have to wear a corset!  And you just wash your face?!" 

            "May I point out that I do not fit in those corsets?" Jack replied with irritation, shrugging off his coat. 

            "I'm not tryin' to sound childish or whiny…"

            "Well you apparently aren't tryin' hard enough," Jack responded with a hiss, untangling his sash and belt, "Because you're actin' enough like a child for the both o' us, savvy? _ I have to wear a corset!  I have to wear this, that, oh Jesus it hurts_!  I ne'er hear the end of it with you!  Never!"   _Clunk._His belt hit the floor. 

            "At least I have enough decency to try and look respectable for our dear friends who, may I point out, _saved our lives_!!" Terrence cried, throwing her hands up in the air. 

            Jack angrily wrestled out of his white shirt and tossed it to the floor, kicking it away with his foot before saying, "I've been friends with the Turners longer than ye have.  And we're pirates.  I think they'd get the point that we don't have to look like stuck up aristocrats, that we don't want to be accepted into their snobbish society anyway.  What's the big damn deal?  If I want to go in this, I will!  No exceptions!"

            "In just your trousers, Jack?  You might as well go dressed as a pig…you wanted to go smellin' like one!" she yelled, pointing a finger in his flushed face. 

            "And ye can try to slosh your face in as much rouge as ye want, it's not goin' to help matters much!" he shouted back, yanking his trousers down his hips and stepping out of them with wobbly legs.  He threw them and they landed on the lamplight. 

            She opened her mouth and shut it desperately trying to remember what they were fighting about as she studied Jack Sparrow in all of his naked glory.  Those long muscular legs, defined chest, and, erm, other unmentionable things.  And that tan!  Everything was tan, as always.  No matter how many times she had seen him in the same predicament before, it took her breath away every time.  Terrence pursed her lips together and cast him the most evil stare she could muster.  He returned the favor before turning on his heel and practically falling into the basin. 

            Terrence stormed over to her desk, grabbed a map or two to keep her eyes occupied as he bathed, and collapsed onto the bed with them.  She laid them out on the sheets and peered down at them, biting her lip as she pretended to be occupied with something important. 

            __

_I don't care for the Navy_

_Nor does it care for me_

_I'd rather dance the hempen jig_

_Than give up me love, the sea._

            Terrence bit back a smile.  Sparrow was belting out one of his favorite shanties, one he usually sang softly to her after they stayed up all night and she finally drifted off to sleep.  She remembered hearing him whisper the words as her eyes closed and she swam into pleasant dreams. 

_People say dead men tell no tales_

_I know that to be untrue_

_Those ol' bones contain more secrets_

_Than those landlubbers do._

            Terrence's eyes finally disobeyed her and she glanced up at him.  He was sitting Indian style in the basin, running the soap across his chest to form a lather of sorts.  His bandanna had long since been removed and he had dunked his head under.  Water dropped off of his dreads and onto his shoulders before rolling down his back and chest.  She mouthed the words as he sang them:

_I'd rather nurse my mug of rum_

_Cock my hat at passersby_

_Than give up my hard-earned cutlass_

_And have a will to die._

The kohl was dripping down his cheeks and she resisted the urge to walk over and wipe it off with her thumbs.  He caught her staring and winked at her before continuing:

_Weigh anchor and release the sails_

_Our plundering is done here_

_Time has no limit and we are free_

_To follow horizons most dear._

"Ye know, luv," Jack pondered aloud, "These baths aren't as much fun without you in them as well." 

            "Don't even think about it," she warned. 

            "Too late for that.  I'm done," he replied with a shrug of his lean shoulders.  And with that he stood up and stepped out of the basin.  

            She almost choked on her own saliva as he purposefully stretched and let out a loud, satisfied groan before sauntering over to where she sat and asked, "Does milady have a towel?" 

            Terrence pointed to the cupboard, unable to find words as her curious eyes strayed over him.  He grinned wolfishly as he watched her look before turning and getting out a towel from the cupboard, beginning to wipe it down his arms and chest. 

            "We must do somethin'with your hair," she informed him at last.

            Wrapping the towel around his waist, he questioned, feigning a hurt expression, "What's wrong with me hair?"

            "Sit down and I'll rearrange some o' the dreads so you'll look a bit more cleaned up.  How about it?"

            Jack hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed.  Terrence sat behind him, her legs on either side of him as she began to unwrap some of the bands in his tangled hair. 

            "Will is goin' to keep the key for us," Jack commented, gently grabbing her foot and placing it in his lap, "At least, for now." 

            She let out a shaky breath as he ran a finger down her heel to her toes.  Terrence unbraided some of his thick locks and ran a hand through his hair to work out the rat's nests.  He relaxed under her hands and his shoulders dropped a little under her caresses. 

            "That was mighty handsome o' him.  But we're goin' to have to find somewhere else to put it once we leave Port," Terrence replied after five minutes of silence, finishing up the last of the braids. 

Instead of moving away from him, she began to slightly massage his shoulders.  He moaned in appreciation before saying, "You're goin' to be the death o' me, Gallagher." 

She smiled and wondered how they went from fighting to, well, _this_.  That routine of unbearable anger to unbearable sexual tension seemed to happen quite a bit around Captain Jack Sparrow. 

"Perhaps I'll just keep the key.  I could handle it," she mused softly, running her palms down his muscular back in slow circles. 

"I don't want ye alone wit' that key," he said, another groan escaping his lips before he turned to face her. 

"Well ye can't take it, because for some reason it doesn't like ye.  And I wouldn't want ye to have it, savvy?  I wouldn't want ye to get…" she paused, eyeing him as he grinned.

"To get what, luv?" he asked, leaning in close to her.

"To get hurt, is all," Terrence answered stubbornly, crossing her arms over her robe.  She tensed when she looked down and found him toying with the ties of the robe, slowly undoing them. 

"Did Terrence just admit she cares about me welfare?" Sparrow questioned playfully, finally tossing the ties aside. 

She stared at him through her long lashes and said, "You know I care, Jack," and glanced down once again, watching as he slid the robe off of her shoulders in tantalizingly, purposefully delayed movements. 

He gently hoisted her up by the hips and sat her in his lap, giving her a tender kiss in the process.

"How much time do we have?" he asked maliciously. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that chapter's a wrap!  (waves hand in front of face) Is it hot in here or is it just me?  Oh, just so you know, Jack Sparrow is in a country music video!  Go to www.cmt.com and check out Terri Clark's "Girls Lie Too" video.  It's not really our beloved Johnny, but it's a good lookalike.  (swoons) 

Reviewers kick tooshy!

Oh, and if you wanted to know who made those lyrics Jack was singing, it was me.   : )  I couldn't find a shanty I adored to put into this chapter, so I decided to make one up myself.  I hope it turned out okay. 

Now go on, pirates!  Pillage and plunder!  And by pillage and plunder, I mean review!


	10. The Gala

Disclaimer:  I own nothing from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.  sigh 

Author's Note:  Reviews to reviews at the end of the chapter!  Thanks for reading, me dears!  And this story is definitely staying PG13.  I know that may disappoint some and bring relief to others.  Mwahaha!  Can you dig it?  Enjoy the chapter!

                                                                        PineAppleLint

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

            An hour later, Jack and Terrence were running up the steps of Governor Swann's luxurious mansion. 

            Jack was about to knock on the door when she grabbed his hand and said, "I still can't believe you did this.  Everyone's goin' to notice." 

            "That's the whole point, luv," he replied with a wink, swiping a few fingers along the bottom of her collarbone, "It shows your mine and mine only, savvy?" 

            She glanced down, desperately trying to get another look at the love bite Jack had graced her with less than an hour ago.  It had turned a sort of purplish color, and there was no way she was going to be able to cover it up with her low cut dress. 

            Jack Sparrow looked like quite the gentleman to her surprise.  He had finally agreed in the midst of their wild rush to get ready that he would allow her to help.  He wore plain black pants and a clean white shirt with a black overcoat, and his hair was unnaturally tied back, lacking the red bandanna. 

            Terrence, on the other hand, found herself into another corset again, over her black dress.  Not many women wore black, for it usually meant they were in mourning, but Terrence fancied the color, for it matched her hair and odd grey eyes.  Her locks were pinned atop of her head, some curls framing her face gracefully. 

            "Do I look nice?" Jack pouted, staring down at himself in disgust.  He put up a real fight when she had showed him the ensemble he was going to wear. 

            "Ye look distinguished," she said with a laugh, adding, "Ugh, don't make me laugh too hard, o' you'll have to rescue me out o' this corset like ye did with Lizzie." 

            "I don't find cuttin' ye out of clothes a hassle, darlin'," he whispered into her ear before caressing her bare shoulder.

            "We're in front o' the Swann household," she pointed out, "With people comin' up the steps as we speak.  Do we want them seein' this?"

            "Why not?" he asked, about to place his lips roughly onto her throat when there was a cough coming from the doorway. 

            "Someone told me there were pirates outside and I should investigate," Norrington informed them with a roll of his eyes, "Come in before I arrest you both for unneeded displays of affection." 

            "That is a crime I will gladly commit," Jack said with a grin.  Terrence bit the inside of her cheek to keep from adding to his comment, and they both followed the Commodore inside.  He was dressed in a cream-colored suit with gold buttons and lace.  The prim and proper example of the perfect military pansy. 

            They went through the corridor, which occupied many family portraits on the pale walls and large assorted bouquets in expensive antique vases sitting on polished redwood end tables.  Jack offered Gallagher his arm, and she took it appreciatively before pointing at a painting.  There was a young girl in the portrait, sitting next to Governor Swann.  Terrence could tell those innocent brown eyes and fair skin from anywhere.  It was a youthful Elizabeth, and she was perhaps eight or so. 

The butlers opened the doors after eyeing the pirates in distaste, revealing the largest room Gallagher had ever seen.  Sparkling chandeliers hung from the high, exquisite ceiling.  The floor was a mosaic of colored tiles.  At one end, there were doors leading to an outside balcony overlooking the ocean.  On the other, chairs and tables were set up for guests, as well as a large display of distinguished-looking food sitting out for the taking.  Servants were moseying around with trays of crystal glasses, each filled to the brim with bubbling wine.  In the middle of all this, couples were dancing…a plethora of billowing petticoats and jacket lapels, of swirling men and women enjoying themselves. 

The crowd of wealthy aristocrats grew hushed as they entered, and they stared upon the pirates in shock and horror.  Who dare invite such miscreants to such a social occasion?!  Jack waved to them wildly, crying such things as "What an extravagant dress!" or "Nice party, eh?", causing gasps to hiss through the room at his 'appalling' behavior. 

"You're so subtle," Terrence whispered into his ear, smirking up at him. 

"I try," he replied, watching the violins, cellos, and bass play avidly before saying, "Would me lady want a drink?  Or two?  It's a shame really that they do not supply rum at such an event."

"I know what ye mean," she replied as Jack jumped in front of a middle-aged servant, practically making him pee his pants, and scooped two glasses from the tray, handing one to her.  She took a sip as Jack threw his head back, slipping it all down his throat in less than a matter of seconds. 

"Easy…now's not the time to be intoxicated, darling," she teased.  Turning her head around, she noticed one young blonde eyeing her love bite in repulsion before turning and gossiping about it with her equally repulsed friends.  Norrington was standing near the glass doors to the balcony, holding an empty wine glass, watching the dancers with mild interest. 

"Do ye see the Turners yet?" she asked Jack.

"Nah.  Maybe they're havin' themselves a nice tumble like we did right before…"

She placed a finger to his lips and said impishly, "Not in mixed company.  Now ye keep yourself occupied while I have a bit o' fun with our dear Commdore, aye?" 

"Why would ye try to have fun with him?  That whelp has no personality," Jack argued, wrinkling his nose, "Don't leave me alone wit' these people!  What kind o' gel are you, eh?  Leavin' poor Jack by his onesies?"

"Have another drink and I'll be back before you know it," Terrence said with a smile, "I promise."  And she turned, heading off to where Norrington stood, grabbing more full glasses in the process.

Norrington immediately saw her coming over and scowled.  "What do you think you are doing?"

She handed him the full glass, taking his empty one and placing it on the nearest table.  "Loosen up, James.  Can I call ye James?  It's a party, everyone's invited!  So why aren't ye havin' any fun?"

He snorted.  "I'm having fun," he replied arrogantly, "I'm just resting, is all." 

She snorted back, answering, "I'm so sure, luv.  Now dance wit' me, all right?  I don't want to look stupid standin' here.  I haven't even gotten to dance yet." 

Norrington turned red and said in surprise, "You want to dance with me?  You're a pirate."

            "And you're a Commodore.  Why does it matter?  Really, James, for once can we just push aside our differences?  We hardly know each other.  What harm can one lil' dance do?"

            "I do not dance with women scoundrels such as…" but he choked on his own words when she grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him out onto the dance floor. 

            "Sparrow will not be pleased…" he gasped out as she whirled him around and placed his hand on her waist and clasped the other with her own.  She grinned at him, watching his face flush, but he obediently began to lead her into a waltz. 

            "I don't care what Sparrow thinks.  There ye go!  I knew you'd be a damn good dancer," she mused with a nod as he twirled her around. 

            He nodded towards her chest and said, "What is that?  A battle wound?"

            Terrence almost burst out laughing.  Clearly this man had never been given love bites, nor had he given them to any girl.  Poor lad.  He had so much to experience, so little time.  "Ye could say that," she said, eyes twinkling.  Someone tapped Norrington's shoulder and they stopped amidst their dance.  Suddenly, she came face to face with who she guessed was Governor Swann.  At least, from the portrait in the hallway, she came to that logical conclusion.

            "Commodore Norrington!  Who is this lovely young lady?" he pressed with a warm smile, "Is this the woman you're escorting tonight?" 

            Terrence smiled as Norrington sputtered, "No, Governor.  Mister Sparrow is escorting her."

            "I'm Captain Terrence Gallagher, at your service," she replied politely, sticking out her hand, "The Commodore was just being a gentleman and asked me to dance." 

            "Jack Sparrow?" Governor Swann questioned, eyes wide, "He's here?  On the premises?  And how are you associated with that rogue?"

            "I am…"

            "His bonny lass!" Jack responded gleefully from behind, grabbing her by the hands and twirling her around in a circle before saying breathlessly, "Nice to see ye again, Governor.  How long has it been…?"

            "About two years…did my daughter invite you?" he asked, trying to sound respectful but forceful simultaneously.  Governor Swann adjusted the wig on his head in an unorganized manner as the Commodore narrowed his eyes at the two pirates.  So now he knew the truth.  They weren't really there to be Guests of Honor.  Whoops.

            "Have ye been tryin' to make me jealous, luv?" Jack murmured to Terrence, a smile tugging at his lips, "Lettin' the Commodore whisk you off of your feet?" 

            "Not at all…and I turned down his request that he be allowed to make wild love to me." 

            "If he ever touches ye, I swear I'll…"

            "How noble o' you," she teased, "Tryin' to protect me.  But let me remind you, Jack…I don't need protecting.  Especially not from a cad like Norrington." 

            "I would really like to know what you both are doing here.  I'd love to hear an explanation," Governor Swann said pleasantly, interrupting their private whispering.

            "And I second that notion," Norrington said with a glare, "Governor, your daughter led me to believe that these two troublemakers were Guests of Honor."

            Before the Governor could reply, Elizabeth bound up to the four of them and cried, "Oh Father!  We finally made it!" and wrapped her arms around him, gently kissing him on the cheek.  Mr. Swann seemed to lose the tension he had attained before as he positively beamed upon his only daughter. 

            "My dear!  How wonderful of you to arrive!  Now where is you're husband?"

            "With Michael at the table.  I see you have met our Guests of Honor?" she said delightedly, motioning towards the two frozen pirates.

            "Guests of Honor…?  _Oh!_" he exclaimed after Elizabeth gently elbowed him, widening her eyes a bit to get the point across that he should play along, "Oh yes!  The Guests of Honor!  Now the party has finally started since Mister Sparrow and Miss Gallagher have arrived," he said hastily. 

            "Jack has agreed to help deliver goods to Oxbay," Elizabeth said excitedly, "Isn't that grand of him?" 

            "Indeed!  What a fine fellow!"  Governor Swann patted Jack on the back a couple times before saying, "Once Governor Crowe has arrived, we shall discuss these matters in greater detail, hmm?"

            "Of course, sir.  I wouldn't miss that discussion for all the world.  Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe I owe milady a dance," Sparrow said with a cheeky grin before escorting Gallagher away from the hubbub, leaving a peeved Norrington, curious Governor, and relieved Elizabeth in their wake. 

            "Bloody hell, what a mess," Terrence mused as he began spinning her around expertly, "That Mrs. Turner is quite the clever little minx, ain't she?"

            "We certainly owe her one," Jack agreed, dipping her extravagantly to the floor before whipping her back up into his arms yet again, "And you, luv, owe me one as well!"

            "How so?" she questioned with a mock frown.

            "For savin' us from the Governor, of course!  If we stayed any longer, I bet he would've yakked our ears off!"

            "So that's who Elizabeth gets it from," Terrence said thoughtfully, keeping up with Jack's intricate waltzing, "Say Jack, ye certainly are good on your feet.  Have I told ye that before?"

            "But I'm even better off me feet, don't ye agree?" he replied slyly.  She grinned and rested more solidly in his arms, leaning her head on his shoulder.  Terrence could sense him breathing in her sweet scent before he kissed the top of her head.  Will stepped up to the two of them, cradling a sleeping Michael in his arms. 

            "I was wondering if you could watch Michael while I dance with Elizabeth…" he said with a knowing grin, "But if I'm interrupting anything…"

            "Will, you look so handsome!" Terrence said and embraced him, being careful as to not suffocate the baby, "Of course, ye always look handsome so what am I sayin'?" 

            "You're too kind.  It will only be for a couple minutes," Will said reassuringly before gently lying Michael in Terrence's arms, "I will be back to get him soon."

            "You two enjoy yourselves," Terrence said calmly, "We'll be fine.  Get Lizzie a drink and romance her to death, aye?" 

            Will cast her a warm smile, softly touched Michael's tiny cheek, and walked off to find his wife. 

            The baby squirmed and Terrence stared down at the tiny bundle hesitantly, "Does it need somethin'?"

            "I don't think so," Jack said curiously, poking it on the nose lightly, "Maybe it just needs some fresh air." 

            "That sounds like a mighty fine idea," she agreed, but before she could begin her journey to the balcony, Governor Swann returned with a younger man in tow.  They just couldn't win tonight! 

            "Jack Sparrow?  Terrence Gallagher?  This is Governor Crowe of Oxbay," Mr. Swann said politely, ushering the stranger forth.  He was in his forties, Terrence thought while studying him, with broad shoulders and a large chest.  Mr. Crowe was about a foot taller than Governor Swann, and had a black moustache with a matching wig. 

            "Pleased to meet you," Terrence said with a nod, and Jack shook his hand.  The man had a towering presence that seemed to make everyone around him nervous.  Jack Sparrow and Terrence Gallagher weren't the least bit intimidated, and that seemed to aggravate Mr. Crowe. 

            "The pleasure's all mine," he replied in a deep voice, "So you're the infamous Jack Sparrow.  I've heard all about you."

            "You're making me blush," Jack said with a grin, placing a fluttering hand over his heart.

            "And I see that you have kidnapped my grandson," Governor Swann said playfully, looking at the sleeping babe in Terrence's arms.

            "Just for a while as your daughter and her husband have themselves a bit of fun," Terrence replied, motioning with one hand over to where Elizabeth and Will were dancing and chatting leisurely across the room.

            "And you are Captain Gallagher?" Governor Crowe mentioned flatly, eyeing her emotionlessly, "There's quite a price on your head, young lady, and here you are in Governor Swann's household, indulging in life's little splendors right in front of the military.  I do not think they appreciate that.  Not at all."

            "Have to keep them on their toes somehow, hmm?" she answered with a wink. 

            "Well now," Crowe responded without amusement, "I believe we have some things to discuss with you, Captain Sparrow.  Come, get a drink and have a chat with Mr. Swann and me.  I'd like to hear how you are going to benefit Port Royal and Oxbay's healthy alliance." 

            Jack shot Gallagher a sympathetic look over his shoulder before the two men led him across the room and out of her sight.  She sighed and walked slowly through the glass doors, breathing in the fresh, salty air as she took the first steps outside onto the balcony.  Michael moved a little in his sleep and curled up close to her breasts.

            "You're not so bad," she said to little Michael thoughtfully, running a finger through his wispy brown hair, "Just don't soil yourself anytime soon, all right, mate?  Wait until your mum comes and takes ye off o' me hands." 

            He yawned a little baby yawn and Gallagher couldn't help but grin.  "So damn helpless," she murmured, rocking him a bit, "But I guess I can see how you've grown on the Turners." 

            "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation…"

            Gallagher glanced up, clearly startled from where she rested against a marble pillar, and came face to face with one of the most dangerous looking men she had ever seen.  His piercing green eyes seemed to look straight through her, his curly black hair was unruly in the slight breeze, and he wore a midnight blue suit.  It was a nice suit, but it seemed foreboding, threatening.  He was of Hispanic background; she knew that much for sure because of the olive complexion and chiseled face sculpture.  He just stood there, wine glass loosely in his hand, studying her. 

            "If ye call talkin' to a lil' babe actually holdin' a conversation with someone," she said with a smile, "Who might you be?"

            "Everett Malvado."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh boy.  Cliffhanger time!  I know how you all hate cliffhanger time, and my deepest apologies.  Now it's time for reviewer responses!

**DaydreamBeliever14**:  Thank you so much for reading.  I love getting your reviews.  (gasps)  My chapters aren't only good, they're savvy!  (feels tears coming on)  Thanks again!

**Goth Princess**:  Hey, me dear!  Love talkin' to ye online!  I hope your story is going splendidly and I can't wait to read it.  Here's your update, and if I don't update soon I hope Jack punishes me.  Mwahahaha!

**Belinda**:  Thank you so much for liking the shanty!  Isn't it so much fun just making up random songs?

Belind-a…..

You're a cool review-a….

Sorry for the cliffhanger don't sue-a…

Hope you enjoyed the chapt-a!

(musical interlude)

**Loony**:  I thought you went comatose since I haven't heard from you for a while!  Yeah that video rocked my socks, there were some parts where you'd go "yeah, that's definitely NOT Johnny" but hey, it's all good.  You are such a wacky reviewer.  Thanks so much for reading!

**Emma436:  **LoL didn't that video rock?  I love steamy chapters!  Drinks all around!  Aw, thanks for liking the shanty.  You are such an awesome reviewer, I always get one from you.  Thank you for being such a hip up-to-date reviewer!  For that I present to you a lovely, polished tricorne hat identical to Jack's…(strokes chin evilly)  Or perhaps it is Jack's?

**VagrantCandy****:  **Hello, luv!  Yay, thanks for liking the shanty!  Aw, I bet you could come up with something like that.  Cool reviewers such as ye have to be mucho creative.  (salutes)

**Jeyke**:  Hey me darlin'!  Aw, you're making me blush.  I'm glad you liked it.  Don't worry, the rating isn't going to change, and things aren't going to get any 'worse' than what you've already read.  (crinkles nose)  'Descriptive' romance stories just ain't me style.  Thanks again!

**TheSiriusSparrow****:**  Alex!  What's up, gal?  Don't worry, you're not a lazy reviewer.  I appreciate this one!  I think 'kinky' is Jack Sparrow's middle name, and boy, if I was Gallagher…rowr!

**Turtlecrazy53**:  Yay!  I love quick updates too.  This quick update's for you, dearie!  LoL the video, I still can't get over that…I watched CMT for an hour and a half just to see it so I could tape it.  I preferred the grape part.  (wink)  Sparrow plus grapes equals Yum!

**Louisefamesavvy**:  One word for you:  Wow.  I cannot express how much gratitude I feel for such kind words…I got your review in the email and my jaw dropped.  You almost made me cry.  : )  In a good way, of course.  I am so glad you like "Trade with the Devil" and I hope it certainly lives up to your expectations during the chapters to come.  My friend and I (she's one of my good critics lol) were on the phone until about midnight last night talking this story over, and we basically talked over the whole plot.  So this story does have a direction and I'm particularly pleased with the outline I've created for it so far.  It's people like you I write it for.  So part of it is officially dedicated to you, me dearie!  Thank you so much for reading and simply enjoying it.  May you always have beautiful horizons and brilliant adventures at sea!

**Katie**:  You rock, Katie!  You have helped me so much and given me such a confidence booster as a writer.  As I said to Louisefamesavvy, you are one of my good critics and I'll always value your opinions and ideas.  The grape part is awesome in the video…after I got off the phone with you I walked around with grapes and pretended I was having a Jack Sparrow moment.  (ahem) Maybe I shouldn't admit that in cyber public.  You ARE corrupting me.  STOP IT!  LoL  Actually, it's fun!  Whee!

**Delly**:  Yay!  My avid reviewer!  You are so awesome, and I love hearing from you…hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**The Dutchess of Doom:  **Mwahahaha!  (fans self)  So it is hot in here and it isn't just me!  You're so great, gal.  Yeah, I particularly love the relationships where they can fight like hell and then totally forget what they were fighting about and give into their…(whispers) desires!  That's why I love Devon so much…she kicks major arse.  Aw, I'm glad you liked the shanty.  Just say the word, and I won't hesitate to make a raunchy one for Devon herself!  LoL Okay, so maybe not TOO raunchy, but it has to have a little kick to it if Devon's singing it, aye?  Good luck writing, dearie, and thank you for reading!

**LuckySparrow****:  **Haha.  Nekkid.  I love that word now.  Nekkid.  And I love it even better when 'Jack Sparrow' is in the same sentence as nekkid.  I love hearin' from you, lass! 

**Pirate Gyrl**:  I just read your new "Silver and Gold" chapter and it kicks so much arse there are no words.  (of course I am going to review later but I'm just getting over the initial shock of Lor and Jack finally meeting up again)  Yay!  You loved the shanty!  That makes me gleeful.  Full of glee!  Now scoot, you lovely writer you!  You have more chapters to concoct.  Thank you so much for reviewing, I appreciate every single word. 

**Kello287:  **Here's another quick update for you, me dear!  You are a bloody awesome reviewer.  Thank you so much for enjoying the story.  Now go pillage and plunder and loot!  You've earned it! 

**For everyone else who has reviewed this chapter after I posted this, thank you so much.  You rock my socks!  **


	11. Bad Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates of the Caribbean. My mature response to this: WHY CRUEL WORLD, WHY?!

Author's Note: **Reviews to reviews** and an **important announcement **at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!

PineAppleLint

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Everett Malvado."- He took a sip of his wine before adding, "And you're Terrence, am I correct?"

The blood seemed to freeze up in her veins. Why was she so nervous? She was at a gala where there were hundreds of people around…this man would be a fool to try and harm her. Unfortunately, she had seen that same look in people's eyes many a time before. It was that look of pure madness, of cold cruelty. And no one could escape that look.

"Aye, and how did ye know that?" she pressed, holding Michael more protectively against her body.

"I've heard the stories. I've seen your warrant posters. I must say, the picture on them do not do you justice," he said casually, taking a step closer to her. She resisted the urge to take a step back.

"How so?" she asked with a forced smile.

"You are a very beautiful woman." He nodded towards the baby in her arms and added, "Is he yours?"

"Oh no," she laughed, "Definitely not. Just watchin' over him while a couple o' me friends have a good time." Terrence tried to relax a little, for his and her sakes before adding, "Why are ye here? Oh, I didn't mean for that to sound rude. I meant what do you do? Who do ye know?"

"No offense taken. I know Governor Crowe personally. I'm helping him with the alliance. Since I specialize in artifacts, I am helping with trade growth as well."

"Sounds exciting enough," she responded, and in return he gave her a dashing smile.

"It can be. Now why are you here?"

She didn't want to mention names. She didn't trust this man, and involving anyone she didn't want to get involved would be a bad move on her part. "Just visitin' Port Royal, seein' the sights, visitin' friends…"

"And babysitting," he added in for her. He crossed his arms after running his empty wine glass along his large fingers, "I have a feeling you don't really want to be here. This isn't you."

"Pardon?" Terrence asked, blinking a couple of times. She didn't like it when strangers tried to figure out her secrets…and get their guesses right on the first try.

"This…" he waved his arms around, capturing the elegance and beauty of the ballroom with one sweep, "…makes you uncomfortable. Where would you rather be right now, Terrence? Tell me. Imagine it and tell me vividly."

She stared at him quizzically. Keeping her gaze on him the whole time, not even thinking of closing her eyes and letting this man out of her sight, she let out a long breath. Malvado seemed to shoot off every warning signal she had in her body. But she went along with it anyway.

"Mr. Malvado…" she began.

"Everett. Please, Everett," he answered politely, moving a bit closer to her.

"Everett…" she said slowly as if trying out the new name on her lips, "I think I would rather be on me ship, wit'…" she paused.

"With what? Who?" Everett smiled, leaning in a bit.

"No one. Wit' a bottle o ' rum," she replied cheerfully. _Good save. _

"Oh. I was about to think you were going to say Jack Sparrow," Malvado replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Jack was resisting the urge to partake in an eye roll when Governor Swann began his fifth speech about how appreciative Port Royal was to have such an ally like Oxbay. Governor Crowe, on the other hand, looked extremely unmoved by these speeches.

_Won't the bloody man give it up already? I'm ready to stick a funnel down Swann's throat and force the bastard to get drunk…so he can stop blathering on about idiotic subjects. _

Sparrow's concentration was dwindling down to nothing, and he focused in on a servant who passed by with an empty silver tray.

_Perhaps if I just whack meself in the head…unconsciousness would be a hell o' a lot better than this torture…_

"What do you think, Captain Sparrow?" That flung him back to his senses and out of his daydreaming.

Both Governors were staring at him intently, waiting for a reply.

"Absolutely!" he cried, his voice dripping with enthusiasm, "Fabulous idea!"

"Wonderful," Crowe responded calmly, "We shall begin the process tomorrow at dawn. I want to see your ship ready."

Jack Sparrow was hysterically trying to recall what they had been talking about…people deciding matters about his _Pearl_made him dreadfully nervous. He trusted his ship with no man, or no woman for that matter. He supposed Terrence was an exception.

_Speaking o' Terrence, where is the lil' minx?___

Jack gulped down another glass of wine before turning and searching the crowds for her, only vaguely hearing Crowe's and Swann's discussion in the background. His dark brown eyes snapped to the balcony. He didn't really like what he saw.

Sparrow was never usually the jealous type. Both he and Terrence understood each other's pasts, and Terrence never got upset when one of his old Tortuga girls came up to him and offered him a go. And vice-versa with Terrence and those lustful men looking for an exciting night. Or, at least, Sparrow didn't _try _to look jealous. It always used to annoy him that Terrence didn't look bothered when they were at a tavern and there were whores dangling all over his arms. She'd sit back, grin at him before placing a mug to her lips, just having a grand ol' time watching the flustered Sparrow try to send them away pleasantly without a slap in the face. Once, after a particularly heated tiff between him and Gallagher, he actually did pull one of the Tortuga girls into his lap right in front of her, just to see Gallagher's reaction as the girl willingly began suckling on his neck.

Terrence just stared before getting up with a grin, shrugging on her coat, and whispering into his ear, "I know what you're tryin' to do, Jack, and it's not goin' to work, savvy?" Then she had placed the key to their room in his pocket, patted him on the head, and walked up the stairs, retiring early.

Let's just say he was upstairs in Terrence's arms before you could say the word 'eunuch'.

Now this stranger on the balcony was getting awfully close to his bonny lass and he didn't like it one bit. She was smiling and laughing politely, but he noticed the way her hands were holding the baby to her breasts like she was afraid this man would suddenly snatch tiny Michael away. He was making Terrence uneasy, and that was enough evidence to say that Jack had better intervene soon.

Jack riveted his attention back to the Governors, saying quickly, "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I must be getting back to Terrence."

"Ah, don't want to keep the girl waiting, hmm?" Swann said with a nudge of his bony elbow, "Go on, boy…have yourself some fun."

"But do not forget our arrangement," Crowe replied flatly, staring at him with cold eyes, "Tomorrow, I want the_ Black Pearl _ready for departure. As soon as we load your ship with the goods, I want you sailing to Oxbay immediately. No detours along the way…do I make myself clear, Mister Sparrow?"

"Inescapably clear…" Jack said with a nod, "Now if you'll excuse me…" and practically ran across the ballroom, utterly relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with anymore of that boring nonsense.

Damn him and his wandering mind. He had subconsciously agreed to depart to Oxbay tomorrow at dawn! He figured Terrence wasn't going to be pleased.

Swaggering out onto the balcony, Terrence was staring defiantly up at the towering man, her eyes flickering threateningly but her mouth still creased into a pleasant smile. She almost jumped when Jack walked up and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hopefully Mr. Let's-Make-A-Move-On-Terrence would get the picture.

Terrence relaxed against him and said in a polite tone, "Captain Malvado…this is Captain Sparrow."

The two men shook hands, and Everett seemed to find his sudden presence amusing. Like he knew Jack had been jealous. Jack instantly disliked this man.

Cocking his head one way, Jack replied, "Are ye enjoyin' the festivities, Captain Malvado?"

"Yes. I find them pleasurable enough. Your…" Malvado paused, trying to look for the right word, "Your ally and I have been partaking in an interesting discussion."

"About what?" Jack asked with mock-interest, feeling as if he were having a staring contest with this menacing creature.

"We were just discussin' trade, ye know…he's an artifact specialist."

"Ah, how charmin'. Well, me luv, we really must be goin'…places to be, aristocrats to scare, that whole bit…"

"Indeed. Well Mister Malvado…" she began, but he interrupted.

"Everett, milady, I insist."

"…Everett, I hope ye enjoy your stay at Port Royal." She went to shake his hand but he grabbed it and gently raised it to his lips, planting a soft kiss upon her tanned knuckles. Jack bit back a growl as Terrence was trying her hardest not to wince. This was HIS bonny lass.

Jack practically tugged her away and walked with her arm and arm back into the ballroom, searching for Will and Elizabeth. "What the hell was tha'?" he muttered.

"I have no idea," she said with a grimace, "That man gave me the willies. How about ye find Elizabeth and give her Michael? I think I'm goin' to get some fresh air."

"Want me to come with ye?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah, I'll manage just fine." She grabbed his hand and placed it against her thigh. Through the fabric, he distinctly felt a dagger strapped there with what he guessed was her garters.

"Don't take too long," he replied devilishly while sliding his hand up her thigh and around the back, patting her bum before she dumped the tiny babe into his arms, much to his alarm.

"Babies frighten me," he said with a scowl, eyeing the sleeping child.

"You're a big baby," she retorted, "Now go find 'Lizbeth. She'll take 'im."

"Saucy wench," Jack muttered under his breath and whirled around, beginning to search the buzz of people for his two dear friends. Anyone to take the little pooping and vomiting miracle off of his hands.

Terrence staggered down the corridor by herself and burst through the door, down the steps and walked into the garden. She was feeling a bit lightheaded and she didn't have a clue as to why. She only had one glass of wine to drink and that wouldn't make her tipsy, surely not.

Collapsing onto the nearest stone bench, she eyed the bushes of red roses before holding her head into her hands. Her head throbbed, her body felt like a jellyfish's. Odd comparison, but true just the same.

Turning her head, she glanced through the large window looking in on the ballroom. The dancing couples were still spinning elegantly to music she couldn't hear. Suddenly, she heard a snap.

Glancing around, she realized there was one man leaning against the outside wall of the mansion, smoking on his pipe. He looked vaguely familiar, that is, until he raised his head to glance up at the full moon. It was Drake. Why the hell was he here, in Port Royal of all places?

She was just about to get up from where she sat when another man joined him in the shadows. Everett Malvado, the slimy bastard. Malvado and Drake knew each other? That wasn't a good sign in Gallagher's eyes.

She crouched behind the large hydrangea bushes and strained to hear their conversation. All she could make out was… "…inside…Gallagher…at once…found…"

_What the hell was going on?!_

They were talking about her. Discussing her like she was a part of some confounded evil plot. Her heart almost leapt up into her throat.

_Drake was the only one who knew about the key. _

Everett knew Drake. Drake knew valuable information. Everett singled Terrence out. This wasn't good, not good at all.

_Dammit__, I have to find Jack. _

By the time she peered through the bushes again, the two men were gone. As if they vanished into thin air. Cursing, she turned to slink through the garden (which wasn't an easy task in a dress) and ran straight into Drake.

"Got ourselves an eavesdropper, do we?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**: **PineAppleLint**** is having a contest! To partake in the contest, readers must submit a poem/short story about Jack and Terrence (It can be about anything you want, me dears! Let your imaginations run wild!) and it doesn't necessarily have to pertain to _Trade with the Devil_. The winner with the best poem or short story will have their work posted in the last chapter after the ending of _Trade with the Devil_, so that people can admire them for the fantastic writer they really are! And, dare I say it…they will receive the beginning chapter of the third installment of Terrence's and Jack's adventures before it's even posted on fanfiction.net. The contest shall go on until _Trade with the Devil_ is completed. So get to it, mateys! Send your completed poem/short story to: **

**DayDreamr1 at aol.com**

The 'at' symbol won't work! Gah! I feel stupid typing it manually.

**Good Luck!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Reviews to reviews:**

Pirate Gyrl: Thank you so much for the inspiration to start my own contest thingamabobber. Aw, you're so sweet. Ditto, me dear…I can't wait until your updates, it's so suspenseful!

PepaMynt: Hello, dearie! You are definitely not a bad reader! I appreciate you just for reading, and thank you so much for the heartfelt review. I'm so glad you like my story, darlin'! I'm always going to try to keep you on your toes. (heehee) The key is right now hidden safe in the Turner household (or so we think) and as to what the key is fully capable of…it's a mystery! : ) And thank you for the grammar compliment. I'd love to help edit your lovely story…just say the word and I'll be there, ready for some grammar butt kicking! (salutes) Thanks a bundle, luv!

Belinda: You're mighty welcome, lass! Yeah…suing isn't good. Not good a'tall! Thanks for reading, you fabulous reviewer, you!

Turtlecrazy53: You're so nice! Thank you so much and I hope this update came quicker than expected. LoL Oh yes…I'd love to feed Jack Sparrow grapes…(drifts off into a drooling fit) Oh, sorry 'bout that, luv.

Thunder1024: (review hug) Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, dearie! Lots of twists and turns are expected on the way! Thanks for being such a fabulous reader.

TheSiriusSparrow: Ah, Alex…don't ye dare give me that threatening look. It scares me. (whimpers dramatically) Don't you love developing plotlines? I sure do! (wink) And much of that is on the way! Norrington needs to loosen up, and I think Terrence was just the gal to help him with that. Thanks for reviewing and reading, me dear! You're awesome!

VagrantCandy: Mmm, I love candy…wow, sorry for getting off track there for a second. Yup, muchos Malvado in this chapter! And much more expected to come. Evil, evil Malvado…what are we going to do with him? Thanks so much, me dear!

Bloomylicious: Yay, you're back! (tips hat back) That's okay, luv…just knowing you were reading is great! And Jack-ish shanties are the best shanties around! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks a bunch, luv! And I admit it, I live for cliffhangers! Mwahahaha!

The Dutchess of Doom: LoL Don't choke! Noo! (gives you Heimlich maneuver) And the baby eunuch…when I read that I burst out laughing. Brilliant choice of words, me luv! Thank you for liking the wicked twists…I love being utterly wicked. As do you, gal! Lovin' your story and can't wait until the next chapter. Your reviews always brighten my day.

DaydreamBeliever14: Thanks for reading! Yay! Oh boy…if Terrence and Jack had a lil' one? There would be utter chaos! Chaos, I tell ye! Hehee, thanks for the dandy review, as always.

Leanan Sidhe: I love the title! PH2. lol I immediately thought of Terminator 2 or something. That is frikin' chicken awesome. It will take a while to grow your nails back to normal, and I'm sorry to hear you've bitten them all off. Cliffhangers are off the heezy! Thank you so much for reading and I am adoring your stories. As for updating…take your time! Take as much time as you want to get that creative brain in gear! : )

Plateado: My bud! SHE LIVES!!! Aw, don't worry, dearie, just knowing that you have been reading is a wonderful thing! Ah yes, cliffhangers are the bomb diggity. And I am so glad you liked the little sea shanty. It was fun to make up. : ) Well Plateado, I sure miss _Secrets of the __Caribbean_…it was such a lovely, well thought out story. And don't worry…the key shall be explained more in the next chapter…Terrence is in for one hell of a surprise!

Lady Quinn: Aw, thank you so much! Cliffhangers rock my socks too. I don't think I could live without them. Mwahahaha! Thanks for reviewing.

LuckySparrow: I was definitely on the verge of doing snoopy dances when I picked up my copy of Secret Window. Mort Rainey is a hunka hunka burnin' love! I don't think Terrence is Norrington's type…though she does enjoy making him uneasy. Crowe's from Oxbay…and Jack was absolutely bored out of his mind! Heehee! Don't worry dearie…more chaos and humor to come. : )

Emma436: Oooh, a rhyming review! Loved it, mate. Oh boy, if Terrence had a baby of her own, I don't know what she'd do. Freak out, mostly. Oh, and Sparrow came by earlier and told me he wants his hat back…so I think he'll be stopping by over at your place later. Be careful…he's armed!!!

Thanks everyone once again! You are delightful!


	12. The Prophecy

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Gah. 

-"Got ourselves an eavesdropper, do we?"-

            Gallagher calmly stood up straighter, placed both hands on her corseted waist and replied, "Drake, what an unexpected surprise.  How have ye been?"

            The old man ran a hand through his graying hair before chuckling, "Can't complain, that is, until I realized some people just can't keep their noses out of other people's business."        

            "Ye see, Drake?  If that business involves me, I think I have a right to know," Gallagher said with a warning tone before pursing her lips.

            "I don't have to tell ye nothin'," Drake snapped, eyeing her cautiously before his gaze darted around the garden as if searching for help.

            "Want to be difficult?  Fine.  I have ways of makin' men talk."  At that, Terrence slowly lifted the hem of her black dress to her tan thighs. 

Drake, thinking of something else, gawked and eyed her revealed flesh as he retorted, "Ye really think you'll be so good that I'll squeal afterwards?  That's a bunch o' bull." 

Grinning, Gallagher said, "You little piss ant.  I have other means, savvy?"  She pulled out her dagger and instantly sliced his shoulder before he could react, cutting through the fabric of his tunic and drawing blood.

"Bloody bitch!" he snarled, holding his shoulder, "You're insane!" 

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll be lenient!" she snarled back, holding the dagger dangerously close to the pulsing artery in his neck.  His heart rate was speeding up dramatically.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" he seethed, trying to sound fierce, but fear flickered into his eyes and then disappeared, hidden by a mask of rage.

"You were talking to that Malvado fellow.  Ye told him about the key, didn't you?"

"Why don't ye go to hell and…"

"DIDN'T YOU?"  Terrence licked her lips seductively as she trailed the dagger down his chest and abdomen, then pressed the blade to his, erm, goods. 

His eyes bulged and a vein popped out of his forehead.  "You're crazy!" he panted, "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"  Applying more pressure, he whimpered and nodded frantically.

"Yes, all right?  Jesus, you're going to fuckin' make me a eunuch if ye don't cut it out…yes, I told Everett!"

"Stop your bitchin', ye wouldn't need it anyway.  You know, ye were a lot nicer in Tortuga.  Now, why does Everett want the key?  And why the HELL would ye tell him after promisin' you wouldn't?" 

            "Information sells big these days," he muttered, "He wants the key for its power." 

            "What power?" she demanded, her grey eyes flashing dangerously, "All ye told me was information on the Devil's Curse.  There's more, isn't there?"

            "Y-y-yes!" he stammered with a cry as the blade slowly sliced into his thigh. 

            "Now tell dear ol' Gallagher about this power, hmm?"  She pushed him down onto the nearest stone bench and replied simply, "Tell me everythin'.  If ye leave something out I need to know, you'll pay."  She kept the blade pointed at him.  With a flick of her wrist, it could easily be lodged into his throat. 

            "There's a Prophecy.  Profecia Del Diablo."

            "Prophecy of the Devil.  How subtle."

            "Isn't it though?  Well, you're involved.  As is Malvado."

            "I understand how I'm tied into this…I have the key for chrissakes, but why Malvado?"

            "The Devil supposedly walked the earth many, many years ago, am I correct?  Right in the Caribbean, too."

            "The Isla de Fuego.  Yes, I was previously presented with that information," she replied sternly, "What about it?"

            "Malvado's early ancestors were supposedly the ones who raised him…"

            "Sounds like a crock o' lies if ye ask me."

            "Let me talk!" he snapped, "Do ye want to know this or not?" 

            She waved her hand, giving him the permission to continue. 

            "Malvado's ancestors raised the Devil.  Hell literally broke loose."

            "Someone stopped them before the end of the world?"

            "We're still here, aren't we?" he snorted, "The Malvados were stopped by a Protector.  No one knew who the first Protector was."

            "Protector?" Gallagher shook her head, "I don't understand."

            Drake sighed.  He stared at her and said, "The Prophecy says that in every generation, there will be a Protector and a Devil's Apprentice.  Every generation of Malvado has served as the Devil's Apprentice, searching for the Key and wanting to open the gates of Hell.  And for every generation, the key has been passed down to a new Protector.  It is someone who deems themselves worthy of such a responsibility."

            It dawned on Gallagher and she blinked a couple of times.  "I'm this…new Protector?"  It all made sense now…the Spanish woman in Isla de Fuego knew her time was up.  And the Key was obviously important.  She had to hand it over to someone and fast, so she had chosen Terrence.

            _Damn it, _she thought, _Everett__ burned down Isla de Fuego.  _

"I didn't choose this," Gallagher said in exasperation, "Why me?"

            "Most Protectors don't choose it," Drake said, sighing again heavily, "They find themselves with a burden they wish they did not carry, but have to." 

            "How can I get rid of this Key?"

            "I've already told ye too much," he growled in frustration.

            "Tell me, you sonavabitch!" she cried, pointing the blade to his nose, "I have to get rid o' this damned thing!"

            He shot her a murderous look but took one more glance at the dagger at his nose and said, "Right now, ye just have to worry about protectin' it.  But if it ever did come to where the Devil's power was passed to Malvado, The Prophecy states that the Protector will have to rid himself of someone he cares for in order to destroy the power and restore order."

            She smirked.  "So someone I care for has to die for me?  Sounds a bit dramatic, don't ye think?"  Suddenly, that smirk was wiped off of her face.  Oh no.  No.  This couldn't happen.  Only one name suddenly popped into her mind. 

            _Jack.  _

"No," she whispered, "There has to be another way."

            "Getting' the picture now, ain't ye?" Drake asked with a cold grin, "Don't want to lose your handsome lil' captain, aye?  The one ye love so much?" 

            She backhanded him roughly, sending him to the ground.  "Shut the fuck up!" she shouted shakily, "Don't ever talk to me like that, ever!"

            "You are one cold-hearted bitch, ye know that?" Drake wheezed, sweat dripping from his brow as he glared up at her from the grass, "I thought ye were the only fairly decent woman left in the Caribbean." 

            "Ye must be mistaken," Terrence replied, her face a mask of horror and bitter resentment, "The only decent woman I know is Elizabeth." 

            "I know," Drake said, that cruel smile returning.  Blood was running down his teeth, giving him a maniacal appearance.  He added, "I made sure to tell Everett all about your idiotic friends.  If ye can call them friends."

            Her heart leapt up into her throat.  So Malvado knew about the Turners.  This was getting worse and worse.

            "And, since now ye know entirely TOO much for your own good," Drake stated calmly, "It's time to say goodnight, lass." 

            Before Terrence could react, he pointed a pistol at her. 

- - - - - - - - - - -

**DON'T FORGET**!  **PineAppleLint**** is having a contest!  To partake in the contest, readers must submit a poem/short story about Jack and Terrence (It can be about anything you want, me dears!  Let your imaginations run wild!) and it doesn't necessarily have to pertain to _Trade with the Devil_.  The winner with the best poem or short story will have their work posted in the last chapter after the ending of _Trade with the Devil_, so that people can admire them for the fantastic writer they really are!  And, dare I say it…they will receive the beginning chapter of the third installment of Terrence's and Jack's adventures before it's even posted on   The contest shall go on until _Trade with the Devil_ is completed.  So get to it, mateys!  Send your completed poem/short story to:   **

**Good Luck!**

**A/N:  Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.  The next shall be up without the long delay.  And guess what?  I got the Pirates of the ****Caribbean**** music book!  My life is complete.  Now, on to reviews of reviews!**

**Review Responses:**

**Lady Quinn:  Oh boy!  A poem!  That sounds suspenseful…I can't wait to read your poetic musings!  **

**TheSiriusSparrow****:  Ah yes, Terrence is incredibly, wickedly lucky to have snatched Jack Sparrow out of the realm of singlehood.  (snaps fingers) Dang.  But I think they are a delightful match, even if it's sad that there isn't enough Jack to go around.  ;)  Yay, a poem/short story from you!  That is going to be uber awesome.  There are still MANY chapters to come, I assure you.  And let's just say I have it outlined, not particularly written out (wink).  I go with the flow, me dear!  Thank you so much for reviewing!  **

**Louisefamesavvy****:  A simile lover!  Score!  (high five)  And I agree, ****Everett**** _is_ a slimy handsome creep.  Don't you hate those?  Grr!   Aw, dearie, you are such a wonderful reviewer.  You're so sweet!  I shall review your stories…I can't wait to read them!  I never stop a pirates story once I start writing it, luv!  That would be immoral!  Unethical!  So you have nothing to fear.  Thanks again, luv!  (review hug)**

**The DuTchess of Doom:  Whoop whoop!  Haha, your reviews always make me laugh.  You are one funny soul sistaaa!  (Don't know where that came from, but anywho…)  I am lovin' Miss Devon Duville and her current military escapades.  And if Terrence and Jack had a little one?  Yikes!  Chaos would ensue!  ;)  Always love hearin' from ye!**

**Butterscotchwarrior****:  That has got to be the shortest review I have ever gotten.  Ever.  Kudos for that!**

**Goth Princess:  Hey, luv!!!  Thank you so much for your contest entry.  I was so excited.  This contest is the bee's knees.  I love contests, drinks all around!  And sorry for not updating in so long, but I did now so…does that mean I get a Jack Sparrow cookie?  Mwahahaha!  **

**Loony:  Rocks your mother trucking socks off…wow.  I like that!  New phrase, new phrase!  Hope there was enough crotch threatening in this chapter for ye, dearie!  : )  Always love your witty reviews!**

**LuckySparrow****:  Oh boy, what kind of Jeep? Hmm…this calls for research!  I'll let you know if I find out, me dear!  I was always a bit curious myself to know what kind of exact car he drove.  Secret Window is awesome.  Thanks for reviewing! **

**VagrantCandy****:  Haha, more similes!  Follows Terrence around like a puppy, indeed.  I mean, she should have a big sign on her that says "Trouble flock here!"  or a T-shirt that says that or something.  Terrence merchandise!  Mwahahaha!**

**Pirate Gyrl:  I updated!  Yay!  Thank you so much for your entry.  It was absolutely awesome.  My jaw dropped, luv.  And it's so great that I got to talk to you the other day and that you shared your story with me.  It was a wonderful story, no doubt about it.  I was on the edge of my seat the whole time I was reading it!**

**I rule u all:  Oh boy, a religious assignment!  Yeah, that would be hard.  God doesn't dislike you.  It's all gravy in the gravy boat!  Thank you so much for your wacky reviews!**

**Jeyke****:  (secret Jeyke handshake)  Woot!  You are such a wonderful reviewer.  What would I do without you?  I love reviews, DRINKS ALL AROUND!!!!  PASS AROUND THE FRUIT PUNCH!!!**

**Emma436:  Jack is trying to bribe you with rum to get his hat back.  Don't drink and take the helm!  Ah!  And you won't give it back without a struggle?  He raised his eyebrows when I told him that.  Hope this chapter was exciting for you, dearie!**

**Belinda:  Aw, you don't suck at poetry.  Believe in yourself!  Ohhmm!  Thank you so much for the review, me dear, it brightened my day.  **

**Carolinus**** Took:  Stop abusing yourself!  Hehehe.  Thank you so much for the comments, they make me smile.  (does snoopy dances)**

**NazGulGirl****:  Aw, you're so nice.  Thank you so much for saying that.  You rock my socks, uber cool reviewer!  (thumbs up)**

**Delly****:  Ooh, out of town!  Were you pillaging and plundering, by chance?  I love getting your reviews and knowing that you have been reviewing ever since the beginning of these stories.  Thank you so much!  (review hug)**

**TrappedandAnnoyed****:  Thank you so much!  I'm sorry for the long wait.  More will be on the way soon!  : )  **

**Novembergrl****:  You have been avidly reviewing, gal!  I am impressed!  It's not every day you come across a person that will review each chapter and say something neat for each one.  Thank you!!!**

**ShadowStar21:  I always love doing that.  BUM BUM BUM!  Or DUN DUN DUN!  Or to Jack, shake your BON BON BON!  Sorry.  I'll stop, heehee.**

**Hopelessromantic84:  I'm so sorry about the wait.  I hate waiting too.  More is on the way, and it will be way sooner than expected, all right, lass?  Thank you so much for reading!**

**GReenEyeDelFgurl13:  Yay, another fellow pirate!  Yay, on the author's alert list!  I've said 'yay' a lot, haven't I?  No matter, missy.  I'm just excited.  Thanks for checking up on this story and following along with it!  (salutes)  Drinks all around!**

**Another A/N:  For anyone else I didn't mention, you are uber neato.**


	13. The Challenge

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

-Before Terrence could react, he pointed a pistol at her.-

Her grey eyes narrowed and she said harshly, "Do it. I dare ye. Jack'll kill ye after he tortures the bloody hell out of you."

Drake's grin widened. "I'm not afraid o' Sparrow, lass." And he pulled the trigger.

Gallagher squinted her eyes, thinking this had to be the end, but all she heard was the click of his pistol. It wasn't loaded.

"You stupid imbecile!" she snorted, "I would think that you're old enough to realize not to make that mistake."

His eyes widened as he stared at his pistol in shock before she kicked it out of his hands, sending it flying through the air and into the nearest thorny rose bush. Drake grabbed her petticoats and pulled her against him, placing his fingers around her throat in desperation, squeezing mercilessly.

She choked on air as she tried to think up a plan. She slowly collapsed onto the ground, making Drake think he was killing her instantly, and retrieved the dagger lying in the grass. He was on top of her, snarling viciously, and he didn't even notice when she closed her eyes and swiped at his head with the jagged knife.

Gallagher opened her eyes again when she felt something warm and wet at the base of her throat and heard his carnal screams.

His ear was lying on her chest. She had cut off his ear.

Drake was still screaming in pain as he jumped off of her, holding the now bloodied side of his head, and hobbled away as fast as he could, shouting for vengeance.

Gallagher's chest heaved as she swiped at the fleshy ear and sent it to the grass. She stared up at the night sky, calming her nerves. Blood covered her corset and bosom like war paint.

She got off of the damp ground, brushing off her skirts when she noticed Jack running towards her from the other side of the garden, his coat billowing in the wind and his dreads flying around his face. When he reached her, he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her. "What in hell happened to you?!"

Terrence said simply, "Drake wouldn't listen to me." And kicked the bloody ear on the ground towards him with her boot.

"Aw, fuck!" Jack cried in shock, letting out a girlish shriek as he jumped about a foot in the air to dodge the body part.

They stared at each other in silence for a couple moments before Jack massaged the back of his neck and asked, "Did ye say Drake? As in Tortuga Drake?"

"Yes. He told that Malvado fellow about the key, and we are in trouble, savvy?"

"When are we not in trouble?" Jack questioned in frustration, rolling his eyes heavenward, "Jesus Christ…"

"And there's more," she said, shaking some leaves out of her hair, "Malvado knows that we have befriended the Turners. They are in danger."

Jack's gaze suddenly turned even grimmer, if that was possible, and he immediately checked his pistol for shot. Something Drake should have done beforehand. "We have to find the Turners, now," he stated urgently, "Let's go. We have to check on that key."

They broke into a dead run.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't understand why we had to leave early," Elizabeth said with a frown as she tried to keep up with Jack and Terrence, "Would you please tell us what's going on?" She cradled wailing Michael to her chest as she jogged along, the baby bouncing in her arms.

"Yes, I think we have a right to know why you yanked us out of Mister Swann's household without so much as a reason why!" Will said sternly.

"Explanations come later, me boy!" Jack replied with a glare, "This is urgent and of upmost importance!"

Terrence stopped in the middle of the road, causing Jack to slam into her from behind with a protesting yelp.

"Oh dammit…" she breathed, staring at the Turner's house in front of her.

The front door was ajar.

"Will…" Elizabeth whispered. She stepped up to her husband, whose brow furrowed in anger and alertness. He hesitantly took a step forward but Jack shook a finger at him, silently placing it to his lips and getting out his pistol. He walked quietly up the steps, them creaking with his movements and slipped through the door.

Minutes later, he reemerged. Terrence let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and the Turners looked utterly confused and upset.

"No one's still hidin' out inside," Jack said tiredly, "I checked everythin'. But I don't think you're going to like the look o' this…"

Will instantly stormed into the house, followed by an alarmed Elizabeth, and their jaws dropped. Everything was ruined.

The chair cushions had been torn apart with what seemed like knives…the cupboards were thoroughly searched and emptied, all of their contents strewn about the floor. Vases were smashed, dresser drawers were overturned. Chairs were knocked over and pillows ripped apart. Mirrors were smashed, paintings were thrown off of the walls. It was as if a raging tornado had flown in and destroyed everything.

Elizabeth uprighted a chair and slowly slumped into it, looking devastated. Will kicked a piece of furniture and ran a hand roughly through his hair, trying to calm himself.

"Will…" Terrence said softly, "Where did you hide that key Jack gave ye?"

He was silent for a moment, flushed, and then replied, "In Elizabeth's knickers drawer."

Jack threw up his hands and said in a crazed voice, "Are ye MAD?! That's the first place they look!"

Terrence ran to the bedroom and found all the drawers on the floor, their contents lying on the destroyed mattress or the wood floor. She searched desperately for the key, throwing things about, glancing under the bed, but it was no use…it was gone.

"Damn it all to HELL!" she cried, falling to the floor and holding her head in her hands. And that's exactly what she had just done: damned them all to Hell. They were done for. Terrence had failed. The key had fallen into the hands of the enemy.

Jack slowly swaggered into the room and crouched down next to her. After a while, he commented, "The world's not over, me bonny lass. Now you're not cursed anymore! Ain't that lovely?"

She hadn't told him about the Prophecy. "The world IS over," she mumbled.

"Cheer up, Miss Grumpy Face!" he said cheerfully, playfully knocking his knuckles against her chin. She didn't respond and that playful smile was slowly stripped from his face.

Jack sighed and sat next to her, running his fingers along his moustache. "We've screwed up, haven't we?"

"Yes," Terrence replied miserably, "Yes, I did."

"Aw, come on, luv! There's no 'I' in 'team'!"

"Jack…" she whispered, "I have to tell ye something very important. Something very relevant to what's happening right now."

"Go on, Terrence."

"Drake is working with Malvado. He used us, getting the information from us he wanted and selling it to Captain Malvado. He wants the key for its power."

"The power to raise the Devil?"

"Supposedly. The Malvados have been searching for that key for generations on end. And in each generation there's a Protector…someone who has to keep them from getting their grubby mitts on it."

Jack, always quick-minded, said slowly, "And you're this Protector?"

She nodded before saying angrily, "Yes, at least until I failed to do me duty. Dammit, Jack…how hard was it to watch over a measly key? I'm sending our world to Hell in a handbasket!" Glancing up, she noticed something glinting silver out of the corner of her eye. Casting her gaze towards the back of the bedroom door, her eyes widened.

There was a piece of parchment hanging from a knife, which was lodged into the white wood.

Terrence got up quickly and yanked the paper off of the door. Jack read over her shoulder as her eyes skimmed the words:

_My beautiful Terrence,_

_ Do not feel like a failure, my love. I have won the battle, but it is still undetermined who will win the war. I have a yearning to see what you're capable of. I want to fight you to the death. After all, it isn't much fun to steal things right out from underneath your nose. I want to see some dead bodies along the way. _

_ Come to __Madrid__. I'll be waiting. _

_ E.M._

"Malvado…" Jack shook his head, "What a crafty son of a bitch."

Will walked into the bedroom, took one look at the knife in the door, and with one fluid movement, slammed Jack against the wall.

"You told me my family would not be in any grave danger!" he hissed as Jack struggled against him.

"Will! Come now, lad! Control yourself!" Jack stammered, his brown eyes chock full of surprise.

Terrence grabbed Will by the back of his shirt and yanked him off of Jack. "Now's not the time for this!" she shouted. Will stared at the ground as Jack adjusted his coat, glaring at him.

"Will," she said through clenched teeth, "No one would have dreamed that this was going to happen. I mean, look at me…one moment I'm dancin' with Jack…the next I'm cuttin' off some bloke's ear who's spittin' shit about Prophecies and Devil worship!"

Elizabeth walked in, adding in an exhausted tone, "She's right, Will."

Silence swirled around the room until Will finally broke it, saying in a cold tone, "Just promise me two things, Jack."

"What, whelp?"

"One, if you find the man who did this to my house, please shoot him."

Jack nodded. "All right, lad. And the second thing?"

"Don't ever ask me to hide anything for you ever again."

Jack grinned and stuck out his hand, which Will took and offered a weak smile back as they shook on it.

"Terrence? Are we headin' to Madrid, then?" Jack questioned with a wink.

With a nod of her head, she said spiritedly, eyes flashing, "If Malvado wants a fight, then we'll give him a bloody fight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DON'T FORGET**! **PineAppleLint**** is having a contest! To partake in the contest, readers must submit a poem/short story about Jack and Terrence (It can be about anything you want, me dears! Let your imaginations run wild!) and it doesn't necessarily have to pertain to _Trade with the Devil_. The winner with the best poem or short story will have their work posted in the last chapter after the ending of _Trade with the Devil_, so that people can admire them for the fantastic writer they really are! And, dare I say it…they will receive the beginning chapter of the third installment of Terrence's and Jack's adventures before it's even posted on The contest shall go on until _Trade with the Devil_ is completed. So get to it, mateys! Send your completed poem/short story to: **

**DayDreamr1 at aol Title your emails as "Jack/T contest" **

**Good Luck!**

Quick A/N: If you all want something else to read, go read "Never Been to Singapore?" by **French Connection**. I've been helping co-write her story and she's a very creative lass! So go read after you review, savvy?

Now on to responses! I'm sorry if they're a bit shorter than last, but it's getting awfully late! Even pirates need to sleep some time! )

Twilight-la-fae: Aw, thank you so much! If I ever have the urge to kick major ass, I'll definitely keep a pad of paper and a pencil handy. (winks) You are awesome, gal.

Katie: You are the wind beneath my wings. Haha! I didn't have writer's block, fool! BIG EGO! BIG EGO! Mwahahahaha!

VagrantCandy: I have a feeling a lot of arse kicking is on the horizon! Just have to see whose arse is going to get a kick, though. (grins evilly) Cliffhangers rule!

Plateado: Thank you so much, bud! I always thought what's a story without a back story, hmm? : ) That's why your story is so well developed, dearie…it has a past. An interesting past at that!

The DuTchess of Doom: I hope you have fun on your holiday! I got to read the chapter (thank you and Linnie so much for giving me a chance to read it!) and I loved it immensely. Especially the…well, don't want to give anything away to other reviewers. I'll be sending Linnie a long email about it and I hope to get your email or maybe she'll share it with you. Have fun, lass!

LuckySparrow: Cliffhangers, woot! Now the thing about losing someone she cares about…patience luv, patience. ;) It will all be revealed in due time.

ShadowStar21: Hehee, hope you liked the quick update, luv! Gotta keep ye on your toes!

Goth Princess: Haha the Jack Sparrow video…with him eating the grapes…(drools) You are such a silly goose. I can picture Jack gowned in flowers and screaming like a girl over a volcano. (shakes head) How will I get rid of THAT mental image?

Louisefamesavvy: I wish you the best of luck with your chapter! Yeah, Drake or Jack…hmmm…..(strokes chin in thought while smiling) I wonder….

Pirate Gyrl: Whoa…if the giant peaceful turtles were peaceful…would they really come out to get me? (shakes head) I feel insecure right now. Now as for Jack's life being threatened by this Prophecy? (grins) I'm not revealin' nothing! Like you won't say how your ending is going to go! (sticks out tongue) Neener neener neener!

Delly: (winks) More twists and turns on the way, dearie! Thank you so much for always reviewing. I appreciate it!

Carolinus Took: (thumbs up) Yay, you remembered! I think you get a cookie…in the shape of Jack's knickers! (stops to ponder) Wait, he doesn't wear knickers…

Ethelkidd: Yay! A new face in the reviewing world! (review hug) Thank you so much for telling me what you really think of the story. I really hope it lives up to its expectations during chapters to come. Love hearing what you think, me dear!

FieryGrl0491: Woot! Hope this was updated fast enough for you dearie! I never like waiting for updates either. I'm a very impatient person. Thank you so much for reviewing.

DarkGoddessLuna: (cheers) Another contest submission! Luv, I absolutely loved it. I almost started crying. Seriously. I was covering my mouth with my hand or waving it in front of my face. It was so symbolic, so ironic…you'll get an email from me soon telling you what I liked about it in detail!

Whew. (wipes sweat from forehead) Sleepytime now. And this was updated fairly fast so anyone who reviewed after this was posted…(salutes) Thank you so much. needs more reviewers like you!


	14. Decisions, decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or anyone from PotC. And Terrence's ship, crew, and adventures are all her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sparrow had never gotten used to Terrence…she was always surprising him one way or the other. Just when he thought he had her all figured out, she'd do something to shock him. Like cutting off body parts of enemies. Or sashaying into his cabin in the middle of the night and unexpectedly stripping him naked. Jack grinned to himself. He always liked that one.

"What are you smirking about?" she mused from beside him as they both walked under the night sky back to the docks. Jack had given her his coat to drape over herself so no one would notice the blood smeared all over her skin.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she replied, "Right. Nevermind. I don't want to know."

Jack licked his lips and winked, "As it just so happens, I was thinkin' o' you…"

She placed her fingers in her ears and said, "I don't want to hear about your dirty thoughts, Jack Sparrow! None o' them whatsoever!"

"Actually, sorry to burst your bubble darlin', but I was plottin' ways to get rid of ye."

Terrence smiled and snaked her arm through his, keeping up with his irregular gait as they made their way onto the creaky, spotless docks of Port Royal. "I'm sure ye were." She jumped into the waiting rowboat and Jack followed, causing the boat to rock dangerously from side to side. She held onto the edge of the boat with a death grip and added, "If ye tip this thing, I'll shoot you. Do ye know how hard it is to swim in a damn dress?"

Jack commented, eyes twinkling, "Luv, we're about twenty yards from shore."

"Still…" she scowled, "This blood could attract all the sharks in the Caribbean."

"We're about twenty yards from shore," he repeated devilishly, "I think you'd live."

Sighing, she grabbed an oar and they both began rowing simultaneously. The oars caused ripples in the water and frightened a school of fish that had been swimming lazily past them. Sure enough, the _Black Pearl _and the _Dancing Horizon _were waiting peacefully in the distance, the moonlight shining off of them, making them glow.

"Why don't ye put a little more muscle into it?" Jack complained, poking her in the back.

"I am, you useless cad!"

"I'm doing enough rowin' for the both of us! It's not me problem you row like a gel."

"I AM a gel!" she cried, rolling her darkening eyes at him, daring him to comment further. Of course, Jack had to provoke her. It was as if it was in his blood to do so.

"You are?" He looked her over. "Oh, sorry…failed to notice." She grinned at his retort and began rowing faster. He gazed at her soberly before saying, "You're in a better mood."

"I finally came to terms with meself, Jack. I mean, why the hell should I worry? Malvado gave us a free ticket to Madrid to steal back that key. And we're leavin' right away, so there's nothin' to worry about!"

Jack swallowed hard and glanced out at the horizon.

Terrence dropped her oar, flipped some of her wild black hair over her shoulder, and stated flatly, "We ARE leavin' right away, aren't we, Jack?"

Silence.

"Aw, hell," she cursed, "What have ye gone and done this time?"

Jack never liked that look. It was that piercing stare she sent his way all the time. Jack never felt so scrutinized by a woman before Terrence…it was a 'You're-not-going-to-weasel-your-way-out-of-this-one-and-I-can-tell-when-you-lie-so-don't-even-try-me' stare. Of course, sometimes that same look turned him on, but why share that with her? Just one more weakness for her to know and use to her advantage against him.

"Remember that whole mess about shipping goods to Oxbay?" Jack questioned hesitantly.

She nodded, pursing her lips in annoyance.

"And remember when Will said I would help with such matters?"

She nodded again, her glare growing fiercer as the seconds ticked by.

"Well, tomorrow come dawn…I'm goin' to have goods carried onto me Pearl with orders to have them received in Oxbay by seven days time," he said quickly with a wince.

"I thought we would leave tonight," Terrence pointed out, "That would make us only a couple hours behind Malvado."

"Darlin', I have to do this…Crowe will have the entire Royal Navy up me ass if I don't," he argued.

Terrence crossed her arms and began sorting this information thoroughly in her mind. _Wait a damn minute, _she thought excitedly, _if Jack goes to Oxbay, then he wouldn't be in danger of losing his life for the Prophecy! We could part paths for a while and meet up when this whole mess blows over. _The downside would be that she wouldn't have the back-up of Jack and the _Black Pearl _crew, something she would definitely need if Everett had many allies working on his side. Which was something she didn't doubt for a second. She had to make a very important decision and fast.

"I'll go my way, ye go yours," Terrence stated with a smile, "It wouldn't be a problem."

"Problem?" Jack's brown eyes flashed dangerously, "_Problem?! _Gallagher, me luv, think o' what you're saying…you are crossing the ocean to come head to head with a psychotic Devil-raiser who could have a crew of a hundred men…who knows? I'm not puttin' ye in that predicament! Are ye daft?"

She bit her lip. He didn't know how the key had to be destroyed. Someone she cared for had to lose their life. And right at that moment, all signs pointed to Jack.

"Besides," he added, "This Everett fellow has certainly made it clear that he wants to fight ye…why would he go ahead, pack his bags and leave Madrid if he was waitin' for ye? One week won't make much difference."

"The whole world's at stake here, Jack!" she snapped, "Can't ye get that through your empty head? I'll go…me and me crew can handle it, honestly."

"Want to talk honest? Fine, let's be honest…pay in mind this is comin' from a dishonest man…" Jack sighed and massaged the back of his neck before saying, "I don't want…anything…happenin' to ye, savvy? Not if I had known I could have been there to prevent it."

Gallagher let out a shaky breath and realized she really didn't want to go travel to Spain without him. But if it meant his life, she would surely go alone. Alone all the way to the edge of Hell and back. As long as Jack's life was spared.

"No…" she croaked, "We can't…"

Jack nestled his hand into her hair, gently pulling her by the back of her head to him, and kissed Terrence roughly, shushing her. He broke away after indulging himself in her sweet mouth, saying, "Me answer is no. I'll make ye go to Oxbay even if I have to shackle ye in me cabin."

"Sounds kinky."

"And it was supposed to. We're defeatin' this together, all right? I can't believe you would try and keep me from this adventure o' a lifetime," he commented with a grin.

"Yeah, what was I thinkin'?" she asked with a meek smile in return. He winked at her and grabbed both oars, beginning to row them back as silence surrounded them yet again.

She had known exactly what she had been thinking…she had been trying to save his life. But if all of the British Royal Navy got wind of him deceiving and making a fool out of Governor Crowe, who was in all honesty not a pleasant man, Jack's life could be endangered in that way as well. Both sides of the coin looked bleak.

If she and Jack stayed together, she could look out for him. She could watch him like a hawk and stop the Devil in his tracks.

She couldn't tell him about the Prophecy. She couldn't burden him with such rumors. After all, it all could be a lie, right?

God, how she hoped so.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DON'T FORGET**! **PineAppleLint**** is having a contest! To partake in the contest, readers must submit a poem/short story about Jack and Terrence (It can be about anything you want, me dears! Let your imaginations run wild!) and it doesn't necessarily have to pertain to _Trade with the Devil_. The winner with the best poem or short story will have their work posted in the last chapter after the ending of _Trade with the Devil_, so that people can admire them for the fantastic writer they really are! And, dare I say it…they will receive the beginning chapter of the third installment of Terrence's and Jack's adventures before it's even posted on The contest shall go on until _Trade with the Devil_ is completed. So get to it, mateys! Send your completed poem/short story to: **

**DayDreamr1 at aol . com**

** Title your emails as "Jack/T contest" **

**Good Luck!**

Short A/N: Yay plot! I love plots, plotty plot plots, down in my belly, mm mm mm! Haha, sorry about that. Things just aren't looking good for Jack and Terrence. As to what will happen next, I can't tell! I'll never tell! Neener neener neener! Ahem. On to review responses!

Goth Princess: Jack Sparrow…in a bra? (blinks multiple times, and then shudders)

PiratePrincezz: Ha, thanks! Trying to write an asshole is fun. Drake is especially good at being one all by himself.

Louisefamesavvy: Awaiting on tenderhooks, heehee, sounds painful. Updating three days in a row! Going for the record, mate! GO FOR THE GOLD!

Euterpe: (review hug) Thank you so much! Terrence is a big piece of work, as is Jack…maybe that's why they go so well together…?" (strokes chin ponderously) Mayhaps. Yay, it isn't predictable! I know what you mean, luv…what's a story without some major cliffhangers and jaw droppers along the way? (winks) Much more to come, I assure ye!

I rule u all: Aw, it wasn't meant to be insulting! Now if I called ye daft, THAT would be insulting. But I didn't so it's all good. You wish you had blood? (checks your pulse) Can I get an ambulance over here please? And thank you for the owl post…I would rather leave the poop, though. And yes, the poem can be written ANY STYLE! WOOT!

ShadowStar21: Got to have Terrence chopping off body parts somewhere in the story, eh? (winks)

AnastasiaWalker: I didn't have writer's block, DUDE! I was just wondering what to put and you reminded me (which was nice of you by the way) and it was for the other story anywho! So if you want to argue about this, bring it on in the LITTLE TOO MUCH RUM review post board thingee, WENCH! IT's ALREADY BEEN BROUGHTEN! : )

Pirate Gyrl: Thank you! (hugs) And that whole preview of the King Arthur CD? SO kick arse! I want to buy it now. Jeez, burnin' a whole in my pocket. Oh yes, Drake as the new Van Gogh! The only problem is, he'll be wanting his revenge in due time…and I know what's going to happen! Bwahahahahaha! Fine, keep your secrets! Grr!

Hopeless-romantic84: Hehee, aw, you're so nice! Yes, beauty sleep! (powders nose with big fluffy white fluff) I'm just in a writing mood, dearie, what can I say? ;)

GreenEyedelfGurl13: Haha, your pen name is confusing…very nice, but confusing to type if I wanted to capitalize it just right. Hehee, anywho, thank you so much! I'm glad you think it's noice! I am touched!

Elizabeth-Swann-10: Aw, dearie! You're so sweet! I've always wanted to write a book. (smiles) Thank you for having faith in me that I could accomplish such a feat. (salutes) You are truly a cool reviewer, savvy?

Belinda: Needles? (shivers) I don't like needles. Get them away! Get them away from me!

Delly: Hope you have fun on vacation and oh yes, Malvado, Jack and Terrence are all in for surprises of a lifetime. Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if an ear fell on MY chest! Freak out, mostly. Do the 'ew, ew!' dance.

Plateado: Yay! My bud again! Reviewed about twenty seconds before I updated! : ) Perfect timing, lass. Oh yes, I have many, MANY tricks up my sleeve but no peeky! (holds shirt to self) Mine!

Anyone else who missed the updation train…choo choo! Thank you! Wow, updation. Have I made a new word in the English slang language?


	15. Attempted Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and Terrence's ship, crew, and adventures are all her own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night, which had been calm and serene, turned all the more ominous as the seconds ticked by. Some of her more, say, twitchy men found a night such as that one cursed…that the sudden change in the weather was warning them of oncoming danger. Terrence didn't want to bloody think about it.

Standing at the helm, she yawned in a bored fashion, gripping the pegs to keep from falling over in exhaustion. She stared at the _Black Pearl _enveloped in light fog in front of them, careening in the water gracefully like a black swan. The _Dancing Horizon _creaked and groaned as it accommodated the rising wind and choppy waves.

Suddenly, she had a splendid idea. A wonderful, daring, risky idea that she may just be able to pull off.

Well, unless Sparrow dashed her idea against the rocks.

"Men!" Terrence called, clutching her black hat to her head as the wind gusted by her, ruffling her baggy shirt and breeches, "Change o' plans! We be headin' to Spain, savvy?"

Her men gaped at her as she unexpectedly whirled the helm around in her grasp, causing the ship to lurch dangerously to the right as it slowly but surely began trailing away from the Pearl.

"Gallagher," Brookes said calmly, running up to her, "What the hell are ye doing? Sparrow wanted ye to help in Oxbay!"

She grinned at Brookes and patted him on the head, saying, "Follow me orders, Brookes, me boy. That is all that I ask."

"Aye aye, Captain," he said with a nod. Turning to the crew, he shouted, "Let's go, men! Lively now! To Spain, it is!"

- - -

Sparrow, meanwhile, stood at his own helm, taking a rather large swig of whiskey when Gibbs trotted up to him, out of breath from scampering down the crow's nest so quickly.

"Breathe, me good man, breathe!" Jack said with a wince, hitting him on the back sympathetically, "What is it, Joshamee?"

"The _Dancing Horizon_, Cap'n!" he wheezed, "We lost sight o' her in the fog! She started headin' east without no warning a'tall."

Sparrow instantly threw his whiskey bottle to the ground, it instantly crashing into a million pieces of glinting glass, cursing, "Damn that shrew!!" If there was ever a wench that caused him to purposefully destroy delectable amounts of alcohol, it was Terrence. Turning to Gibbs, he ordered angrily, "Take the helm and head her east. RUN OUT THE SWEEPS! I want the _Dancing Horizon _caught!"

Anamaria rolled her eyes and began preparing the long oars with the other men. "I told ye she wouldn't listen!" she called up to him with a smile.

He shot her an evil stare before crawling up the crow's nest himself, trying to catch sight of the damned ship. Ah yes, there it was, about three hundred yards away. The fog made it hard to make out, but She was there all right.

He wasn't going to let Gallagher make a fool out of Captain Jack Sparrow. She had done that too many times to count. And she must have been the only person who had gotten away with such trickery and devilishness with him. Not this time! Jack had had her word! If he had to hold her hostage to keep her from running, by God, he'd do it, too.

He was a man of extreme measures. He'd take them if he had to.

- - -

"Captain!" Jacobs yelled from the crow's nest, "I think Captain Sparrow wishes to speak with ye! He's hot on our trail! Should we slow up?"

"NO!" she shouted up to him, "Are ye daft? We're trying to get AWAY from Sparrow, not invite him to tea!"

"Aye, Captain," he commented hesitantly, "He ran out the sweeps."

"Gah!" she cried in frustration, taking off her hat and throwing it to the floor. The _Dancing Horizon _was fast, of course, but it was no _Black Pearl_. And with the sweeps? They'd never outsail Her.

Her crew seemed utterly confused, wondering why in Hell she would want to sail away from Jack Sparrow when they seemed like they were doing fine together only hours before. Sure, they had witnessed many awful tiffs between the two captains before, the _Pearl_ and _Horizon_ crew alike, and had enjoyed the entertainment they wouldn't have been able to get anywhere else. __

"Jack is goin' to kick her arse," Jacobs whispered to Brookes excitedly, "I can't wait to see this! Place your bets now, gents!"

The crew snickered as they tended to the ropes. "And then kiss her arse, is more like it," Pete snorted, "They fight, fight and fight some more, then have a nice tumble afterwards. It never ends."

"Come now, men…" Brookes laughed, "It's clearly none o' our business what is goin' on between Captain and Jack."

Jacobs wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Perhaps the ol' bloke isn't pleasin' her like he used to? Maybe she caught him with someone else?! Maybe…maybe she finally had enough of stringin' him along!"

The men chuckled as Brookes retaliated, "It's not like that and ye bloody well know it."

"And I suppose ye know what's going on?" someone snickered in the back.

Brookes frowned and said, "Nah, I don't." He was the first mate, yet he didn't have a clue. And that was just about enough to slightly irritate him. But Gallagher had her secrets, and she was entitled to keep them.

"Too bad," Jacobs sighed, then leered, "It wouldn't be any o' those reasons either. If she caught him wit' someone else, I figure she would kill him sooner than look at him. And stringin' him along? High unlikely. And Jack not pleasin' her? Jesus, did ye hear the racket they were makin' the other night?"

"I couldn't sleep, it was so loud," Pete grumbled in annoyance.

"I didn't hear any voices, but that headboard o' the bed kept hittin' the wall next to me cot and such…I thought I was goin' to go mad, I was!" Jacobs explained with an eye roll.

"Are ye all about finished gossipin' like lil' schoolgirls?"

The men gulped and turned around to find Gallagher not looking pleased. Not pleased at all.

"Aye Cap'n!" they shouted and scampered away like rats on a rank street corner.

Only Brookes was left standing there, hands on hips, staring after them while shaking his head.

"I hope ye didn't have anything to do with that conversation, mate," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"If I said I did, would ye flog me?" he asked with a mock grimace.

"Ye know I don't do that, Brookes. But speak o' me like that again and I may reconsider me options o' torture."

He nodded and walked off, smiling and whistling to himself.

"First mate, my arse," she muttered, but in fact, she couldn't be happier with her choice of choosing Brookes as her wing man. He was wise, very intellectual for being a few years younger than her, and loyal. Extremely loyal. And loyalty was a trait she thought very highly of. He had been there for her during the absolutely worst of times, and during the positively best of times on the _Dancing Horizon_. A crew without Brookes would have seemed somewhat odd.

Before Terrence had time to react, the _Pearl_ suddenly sprang forth from the fog like a ghost and swept dangerously close to the _Horizon's_ starboard side. She whirled around just in time to see Jack swinging over expertly onto her ship, letting go of the rope and hitting the deck with a 'thunk' as he crouched to the floor. When his eyes met hers, she didn't like what she saw.

"Gallagher."

"Nice o' ye to drop in so unexpectedly," Terrence replied, eyeing him carefully, "Please excuse me state o' dress, I didn't know we were goin' to be having company…"

"I need to speak wit' ye," Jack stated bluntly. She inwardly groaned when she noticed the fierce anger flaring to life in his eyes.

"Fine…" she sighed, "Follow me."

He swaggered after her, nodding to her crew as they mumbled quick 'hellos' or acknowledged his presence. She ushered him in grandly and he followed, accepting her invitation inside of her quarters.

When she shut the door, the crew scurried up to it, all fighting for room as they placed their ears against the wood, trying to pick up a tidbit or two of their heated conversation from inside.

"Jack…it was for the best. Really."

His jaw twitched. Placing his tricorne hat down on the desk, he didn't answer her.

"Splittin' up is the only way I can accomplish this curse thing as soon as possible," Terrence said in exasperation, crossing her arms over her breasts, blowing a particularly stubborn strand of hair from her face, "Goin' to Oxbay is just an unnecessary detour for me ship and crew."

"I thought we had already discussed this," Jack stated, his goatee braids bobbing while he talked, "We had an agreement."

"I never _agreed _to anything."

"Dammit, Gallagher!" Jack shouted, his brown eyes flaring once more, now sparkling gold and amber in their depths, "We sure as hell had agreed to something! Perhaps I _should _just leave ye behind! You're so intent on doin' it all on your own!"

"Maybe you should!" she cried, pointing, "Just leave, then! Go out that door like I want ye to!"

The crew outside fidgeted nervously, not wanting anyone bursting through the door and discovering their eavesdropping frenzy.

"What are ye scared of, Terrence?" he questioned suddenly, "What, are ye afraid o' getting me in trouble? C'mon, luv, I'm already in enough trouble as it is. I'm a wanted man, and a wanted man has nothing to do but run. Why can't we run by each other's sides?" When she didn't respond, he continued, "Is it pride? I don't think you'd be as daft as to let pride get in the way o' this."

Jack had begun to pace and she leaned heavily against the desk, watching him.

"Are ye afraid that you'll fail, Terrence? That you'll be to blame if this world is torn apart?"

"I am **_not _**afraid," she seethed, clenching her fists, "I **_will _**defeat this blasted thing."

"So why do ye run from me like your knickers are on fire, hmm?" he said, his voice wavering with unspent ferocity.

"Go to Hell."

"Sure, luv. But after we reach Oxbay, savvy?"

She picked up the nearest book of maps and threw it at him. He ducked as it sailed past his head, missing it by an inch or two. Terrence backed up, trying to search desperately for more heavier things to throw at the vile man, but he caught her, spun her around and held her by the wrists as she struggled against him. Terrence's knee flew up, almost connecting with his groin but he turned his hips to the side just in time to prevent that from happening.

"What are ye runnin' from, darlin'?" he asked with a grin as she stared up at him, her face contorted into a look of pure malice.

Still jerking against him, she shouted, "I just have been getting one o' me feelings, all right?"

"About what?"

"You."

He blinked a few times, peering through his long lashes down at her. "About me? I'm fine, luv. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Something bad is goin' to happen," Terrence said, clenching her teeth, "And I don't want ye to be trapped in the middle of it."

"There ye go…" Jack sighed, "Caring about me welfare again. Terrence, if I wasn't helpin' ye, I don't know what I'd do. Go crazy from wonderin' what was happening to you, I suppose." She didn't answer and he added, "I'm not the kind o' man who can just sit around and wait for ye to get back from your lovely adventure, darlin'. I want to be a part o' this. Try to leave me out o' it again and I will whip you."

"Au contraire, Jack," she retorted, "It seems _I _have already whipped _you_."

"Take that back, hellcat," he demanded, eyes flashing, "Captain Jack Sparrow is never whipped by anybody!"

She smiled impishly when she asked, "How badly do ye want me to take it back?"

He grew a tighter hold on her wrists as he pressed her into him, beginning to sprinkle feather light kisses over her jaw. "Bad."

The crew backed away from the door at once when they heard footsteps coming towards it. Gallagher threw open the door, yelled, "Back to Oxbay, ye dogs!" and slammed it shut once again.

Brookes sighed and took the helm at once, changing the _Horizon_'s course yet again.

"We should have seen this comin'," Pete said with a shake of his head before getting back to work with the rest of the men.

Jacobs groaned, "Aw, I need a drink. Let me go get me stash. Want some?"

Brookes shrugged, questioning, "What have ye got?"

"Still have some o' that brandy from that lil' vessel we pillaged outside o' Cape Town."

"Sure, why the hell not? I could use a drink," Brookes agreed before turning his gaze towards the darkened horizon. Staring over his shoulder, he found the _Black Pearl _closely trailing behind.

Jacobs rushed into the barracks and began searching through his assorted knick knacks, which consisted of tobacco, a stale slice of bread, a deck of cards with only 51 cards, and a women's pair of knickers. Ah yes. He grinned, remembering that prostitute he had picked up in Tortuga. Apparently she had decided to leave him something behind for good luck.

Suddenly, Jacobs heard a weird sound reverberating around the room. He craned his neck, listening intently. Something was knocking heavily against the wall to his upper left. Aw hell…it was the headboard again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**DON'T FORGET**! **PineAppleLint**** is having a contest! To partake in the contest, readers must submit a poem/short story about Jack and Terrence (It can be about anything you want, me dears! Let your imaginations run wild!) and it doesn't necessarily have to pertain to _Trade with the Devil_. The winner with the best poem or short story will have their work posted in the last chapter after the ending of _Trade with the Devil_, so that people can admire them for the fantastic writer they really are! And, dare I say it…they will receive the beginning chapter of the third installment of Terrence's and Jack's adventures before it's even posted on The contest shall go on until _Trade with the Devil_ is completed. So get to it, mateys! Send your completed poem/short story to: **

**DayDreamr1 at aol. com Title your emails as "Jack/T contest" **

**Good Luck!**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I apologize for not having review responses for this chapter. It shall resume the next, I assure you! Now as always, go drink up, me 'earties, and when I say that I mean review!


	16. Jumping to Conclusions

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and Terrence's ship, crew, and adventures are all her own.

Author's Note: Classes have started, kicking into full gear yet again. Aw, summer doesn't last long when you're having fun. So if my updates are spastic (which they probably will be) I apologize. You may go weeks without an update and then some days you may check your email and get three of them from me. Who knows? (salutes)

PineAppleLint

"It's not just a keel and a haul and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is…what the _Black Pearl _really is…is freedom." - _Captain Jack Sparrow_

Jack woke up from his peaceful slumber, feeling revitalized and energized to say the least. He stretched lithely; glancing down at Terrence's sleeping form next to him.

He got out of bed, picking up his scattered clothes across the floor and yanking them on one by one. After fumbling with his boots, he leaned over and ran his tongue along the curve of Terrence's ear, grinning as he did so. She stirred but did not awaken.

Shrugging, he fumbled around his pockets, searching through the loose shillings and whatsits in his desperate attempt to find his kohl pencil. It wasn't there. Letting out a grunt of frustration, he figured he must have left it in his cabin.

Perching his tricorne hat atop of his wild mane, Sparrow opened up the door of Terrence's cabin and made his way out onto the _Dancing Horizon_'s deck, greeting the new dawn with open arms.

Her crew was already up and at their posts, vigorously tending to the sails as the wind drastically changed direction. Jack laid his eyes on her first mate yawning sleepily at the helm. _Cooks, was it? Crooks? Nooks…?_

Swaggering over to the helm, Jack called, "Lovely mornin', isn't it, mate?"

When Brookes glanced over at Captain Sparrow, his eyes widened and his mouth instantly curved into a huge smile. "Erm, hello Captain Sparrow. Sleep well?"

"You could say that." Jack stared at the man quizzically as Brookes fought back laughter.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jack frowned.

"No," Brookes said, lips creased into a thin line, "Not a'tall."

Jack gazed across the deck to find the rest of the crew snickering behind their hands, staring at him in amusement.

Shooting her first mate a confused look, he said, "Well, I appreciate ye lettin' me aboard for the time being…but I should probably get back to the _Pearl_."

"That would be most wise," Brookes nodded.

Shooting them one last confused glare, he stood against the starboard side of the _Dancing Horizon_ and motioned for Gibbs to bring the _Black Pearl_ closer.

Finally in good range of the _Pearl_'s decks, he was back on board of his ship with one agile swing.

The _Pearl_ crew stopped what they were doing and stared.

"What in bloody Hell is WRONG wit' everyone today?!" Jack exclaimed angrily, "Everyone's been starin' at me like I've got rum flowin' out o' me ears!"

Mister Gibbs nervously took Jack aside as his own crew began to laugh uproariously.

"I think you should go take a look in a mirror…" Mister Gibbs began.

_That little wench…what the hell did she do to me this time…_

Not waiting for Gibbs to say another word, he stormed into his cabin and rifled through his bed stand. Extracting a small broken piece of mirror, he held it up and peered at his reflection.

Mouth dropping open, Jack let out a yowl of sheer disbelief.

Terrence had obviously had a bit of creativity pent up last night and had stolen his kohl pencil…in order to give him a unibrow, bifocals, and longer eyelashes.

Grabbing his bed sheets, he began to scrub at his face, cursing the dickens out of Terrence Gallagher.

Jack glanced angrily back in the mirror again, only to find he was smearing the black substance all over his face. Flailing onto his back on the mattress, he felt something crumple underneath him. Running a hand along his back, he realized something was pinned to the back of his coat. Tearing it off, he read it.

_I bet you're angry with me, but it was worth it. _

_Love always,_

_Terrence_

And even then, through his frustration and pure fury, Jack smiled.

The ocean was eerily calm. The wind had stopped…leaving the _Black Pearl_ and the _Dancing Horizon_ just bobbing in the choppy waters, heading in no direction.

The noon day soon beat down upon their backs, the sweltering heat toying with them mercilessly. Terrence took off her hat to wipe away the thin sheen of sweat that had accumulated on her brow.

Jacobs fumbled for the tankard hidden away in his belt, bringing it to his lips and taking a healthy gulp.

"Haven't had a day like this in a long time," Pete commented, walking up to the helm and sitting down next to her, "Perhaps it's a sign."

"You and your signs, Pete," Terrence drawled, "A cat can't take a shit without ye thinkin' it's a sign."

"And this comin' from a woman who's cursed," Pete replied dryly, "Why do I put up wit' ye, Captain? Always meddlin' in forces ye can't comprehend."

"You know ye love me," she said cheekily, nudging him with her boot.

"Eh," he grunted, waving her off, "Ye think I'd get messed up wit' trouble like ye? Ha. I feel a great deal of sympathy for Captain Sparrow."

"It's all right, Petey boy. Ye keep on hidin' your true feelings for me and I'll keep on irritatin' you," Terrence winked.

"Jesus, I'm so _bored_!" Jacobs whined as he stomped up to the helm, joining them.

"You're talkin' to the wrong person," she smirked, eyes glittering as she yawned.

"Don't I know it," Jacobs sighed, "What the hell can we do around here…"

"Well, you can swab the decks, clean the bilges, work the knots out of the ropes…" Terrence suggested, "…mend the sails…"

"Remind me to never take suggestions from you…ever," Jacobs remarked with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, his grin widened. "Oh, I know! A drinking game!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Terrence asked, rolling her eyes and leaning on the helm, sighing loudly, "Rum this, rum that…" She smiled, lost in her own thoughts as she added, "You're startin' to act like Jack…"

Jacobs and Pete huffed in amusement, their gazes suddenly riveted on her. She bit her lip and glanced at the cloudy horizon, ignoring their humorous stares.

"As I said…," Pete muttered, "I feel a great deal of sympathy for Captain Sparrow right about now."

"Why the hell did I get talked into this again?!" Terrence slurred, throwing her empty bottle down on the deck. As the ship rolled about, it clattered across the floor.

"Avast!" Brookes bellowed, falling down next to where she sat Indian style, giggling like a little girl, "Avast ye!"

"Easy Brookes, easy does it," she snorted, struggling to help him up, "It's an utsher…uther…utter shame we can't hold our drink, 'ey?"

"I tink you're abshhlolutely right," he responded, clapping her on the back.

The rest of the crew huddled together, nursing their mugs at a slower rate than Terrence and her first mate had done, watching on with mild interest.

"Ye know what we haven't done in a while?" Brookes asked with a sloppy grin, "Fenced. Remember that? We'd used to compete and have fun and…"

"Is that a challenge, Brookes?" she questioned, raising one eyebrow, "'Cause if it is, I'll whup your arse from here to the Red Sea if I have to!"

He snorted in response, meanwhile struggling to release his sword from the sheath.

"No no no, Captain!" Pete groaned, "Don't get all riled up like ye did last time…we had to fix a couple sails and planks after you were done with your intoxicated outburst…"

"Halt your jabberin', good sir!" she said gallantly, standing up on wobbly legs, "I have me dignity and pride to defend! Justice WILL PREVAIL!"

"Oh Jesus…" Pete muttered, sulking.

"Aim for the sociables! Hit the goods!" Jacobs cheered, waving his rum bottle around like it was a bloody baton.

Gallagher saluted, twirling her own sword about as Brookes squinted at his.

"Does me sword look bigger o' is it just me?" Brookes asked quizzically.

"No. It was always small…" Terrence retorted with an evil grin. The men hooted with laughter, slapping their knees, watching as Brookes frowned, catching her wicked joke. Then he lunged.

Dodging it, she twirled on her toes before crouching to the ground, missing his swing at her head.

"You're a dead woman, Terrence!" Brookes shouted playfully.

"Over me dead body! Wait, that doesn't quite work…" she began but was cut off by another one of his blows. She stumbled, laughing as another fit of the dizzies gripped her.

"Give up?" Brookes panted, his sword squealing against hers as they crushed together.

"Think again," Terrence spat, throwing him off of her, causing him to tumble across the floor, head over heels.

"Hit the goods!" a rather drunk Jacobs yelled out again.

"Well, that makes three o' us," Terrence murmured before taking a swing at Brookes, who staggered away just in the nick of time.

"Come back here, ye yellow-bellied dog!" she shouted after him.

"Come and get me, coward!" he shouted back, glaring at her, sword at the ready. Suddenly, he was charging her, looking so maniacal Terrence could only turn her back to him and burst out laughing.

Unfortunately, that's when she felt the edge of the sword slice her back open.

"Clumsy son of a bitch!" she cried out, twirling around, a look of pain grasping her reddened face.

Brookes dropped his sword and stood openmouthed.

"Captain, I am truly sorry…I…" he stammered, taking her and examining the wound, "It isn't very deep…"

"Deep, shmeep! I don't give a rat's ass! You cut me like a trout, donkey arse!"

"Nice going, donkey arse!" Jacobs snickered, "Want me to fix ye up, Captain?"

She stared at him in horror. "I'll pass." She already felt the hot, sticky blood slowly seeping from her wounds, soaking her shirt and running down the small of her back.

"This will make an interesting scar," Terrence grumbled, allowing Brookes to lead her over to her cabin without much resistance. He set her down, got out the ointment and an untainted bottle of rum, and stood there, staring at her.

"Forgive me?" he pressed, crossing his arms after running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Will ye swab the decks tomorrow?" she asked sourly.

"Yes."

"Fine. I forgive ye," she said with a bitter smile, staring up at his angelic looking face, "Guess I don't pose much o' an argument, me being drunk as well and all…"

"I'm afraid not."

"Turn around, Brookes," she ordered. He did so and she peeled off her shirt, pressing it to her breasts and turning her back to him. "Just get this over with," she sighed.

He turned back around and didn't even flinch as he stared at her suddenly half-naked form. He always had preferred to think of her as a younger sister and he had fixed her up with worse many a time before.

"I suppose fencing while smashed was a terribly bad idea," he said with a shake of his head, sitting in back of her on the mattress and sprinkling some rum on a clean cloth. He pressed it to her wound and she hissed through her teeth, growling, "Indeed."

He lifted her long black hair away from the wound and tossed it over her shoulder so it cascaded down her chest.

"This certainly looks ugly," he mused, poking at it lightly.

"Ow! Dammit, would ye quit it?" she questioned in a huff, "I never knew we were going to spill blood, Brookes."

"It wasn't me fault ye turned your back to me sword," he argued, taking the ointment and rubbing some on his fingers.

"Oh, so ye wanted to get me through the chest instead? How nice of ye to care."

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing Terrence and Brookes' heads to swivel towards the door. There stood Jack Sparrow.

Jack suddenly shook with uncontainable ferocity, jealousy, and betrayal.

Taking one look at his shocked face, Terrence knew he was getting the wrong idea. "Jack!" she gasped, "This isn't what it looks like…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sparrow pounced at Brookes, sword bared.

Give me a J! E! A! L! O! U! S! Y! What does that spell? No JACK! It doesn't spell rum! You get this bloody question wrong every time we play the game! (sigh) I guess now I'll just have to punish you.

**DON'T FORGET**! **PineAppleLint**** is having a contest! To partake in the contest, readers must submit a poem/short story about Jack and Terrence (It can be about anything you want, me dears! Let your imaginations run wild!) and it doesn't necessarily have to pertain to _Trade with the Devil_. The winner with the best poem or short story will have their work posted in the last chapter after the ending of _Trade with the Devil_, so that people can admire them for the fantastic writer they really are! And, dare I say it…they will receive the beginning chapter of the third installment of Terrence's and Jack's adventures before it's even posted on The contest shall go on until _Trade with the Devil_ is completed. So get to it, mateys! Send your completed poem/short story to: **

**DayDreamr1 at aol . com **

**Title your emails as "Jack/T contest"**

**Good luck! **

**Answers to reviews! Whee!**

Plateado: You are the bee's knees, gal. Hope your sequel is doing fine and dandy. I'm lovin' every minute of it. And as for spittin' out chapters, that comes only once in a blue moon, dearie. (salutes) I'm off! AWAY! (flys away)

GothPrincess: You have AIM! And you registered! I am proud! (hugs) Oh yes, freaky naughty indeed. And it seems to me Jack doesn't like anyone else handlin' his woman! Mwahahahaha! Run BROOKES! Run Forrest, Run!

Hopeless-romantic84: (winks) Oh yes. Everyone loves Terrence/Jack interaction! I find it funny when some people are like, "Are all your stories going to have romance like this?" Erm, it's in the romance department, silly gooses! That's what I say. And then smack them between the eyes. Glad you're lovin' it dearie. (And hope you enjoy the possessive side of Jack)

ShadowStar21: Another chapter for ye! Hope you enjoyed it as much as the last.

Louisefamesavvy: Tenderhooks still sound incredibly painful. And as for the blumin' thing, that reminded me of Ozzy Osbourne or something. Hehee. You silly goose.

LuckySparrow: Protect Terrence, indeed! Jack may care for the gal, but that doesn't mean he likes to show it! : ) Oh yes, trying to get in tune with Jack's angry side, Jack's thoughtful side, Jack's sensitive side…and the one I love most of all…Jack's sexy side! Rowr!

Twilight-la-fae: No, you rock, gal! (points and waves) I love contest ideas, by jove! I love getting entries for this thing. It makes my day.

GreenEyedElfGurl13: Don't you love those stares? Especially if they come from Jack. (swoons) Thank you so much for all the stupendous, outrageous adjectives!

Marvel: Uh oh! Yay! I love cliffhangers, unexpected outcomes, and fuzzy endings that just aren't predictable. And if I plan to keep you on your toes? (cackles) Just you wait, dahhhling.

Emma436: Yeah, I wouldn't like to have my ear chopped off. Not my cup of tea. And I'm glad you liked the headboard thing. You are a very nice pirate. Oh, and Jack is planning to hunt you down and tickle you until you give his hat back.

Ethelkidd: Give nothin' back! Hehee. Yeah, I love entries for the contest. You are very creative by what I can tell. I'd love to see what you've written/write. Thank you so much for the compliments. Yeah, Will and Elizabeth do tend to be the 'wheels' of the story, just tagging along and thrown in here and there when needed. Thank you so much! (hugs) You rock!

Novembergrl: Snake humor is the bomb diggety. Ah, Spell Check, don't tell me diggety is spelled wrong! Gahh!

FieryGrl0491: She'll tell him about the curse prophecy in due time, dearie. Opps. Did I just say that? (smiles) You're getting sleepy…very sleepy…

Leanan Sidhe: I loved your update, gal. I was smiling the whole way through. Oh…I could think of many devious things for Olivia to do to Abberline (licks lips) but not in front of the children. SAVE THE CHILDREN! Yeah, I think I almost blacked out myself when he jumped aboard. ;) Love is like oxygen! Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where you belong…all you need is love! Jack is the captain of my love boat. (and I have no doubt he is yours too)

Pirate Gyrl: Your emails are so uber delightful! I love receiving them. Ah yes, the poor tortured crew. What they have to go through when Terrence and Jack fight like meddlin' little children…I almost feel sorry for them. : )

NazgulGirl: Gimli! I'm not Gimli! I'm PineAppleLint! Here me roar! ;) Nice hearing from you, dahhlin'!

Delly: Oh Jack…(tsk tsk tsk) Just couldn't let his gal get away, could he? Will this mean his LIFE will be taken?! I'm not telling! Mwahahahahaha!

DarkGoddessLuna: Greece! Wowza! I need to know details, details! I want to travel across the world so bad…mostly I have a hankering to visit Paris. Oh yes, I loved your entry! Very moving. Never doubt yourself…you have major talent.

Evil cats n spiders: Do you like cats? Or spiders? Just asking. ;) Well, it's a romance! And so they show their love! See, when a man likes a woman… (everyone shrieks and runs away) Opps.

TheSiriusSparrow: Too bloody long, indeed! Thank you for reviewing Alex. You are one cool cat. Call yourself ball and socket, cuz you're hip. Mwahahaha! Yes, join the contest! Urge to herbal! And my sudden burst of energy ends in 5 4 3 2 1…whew.

Lady Quinn: Ohh, camping! That sounds like muchos fun. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked this chapter!

Loony: Wow, the Swiss Alps? You poor gal. (sends you a care basket full of Jack Sparrow's boxers) Whee! I hope this chapter has your stamp of approval. And I just had a mental image of you holding up a stamp and shaking your finger at me. Scary. Titalizing. LoL The best word…ever.

The Dutchess of Doom: Hello dear! Yay, you updated today! I was so happy, oh so happy! And I hope I got the quote, for last chapter I had to have read the chapter three times, searching for the dang quotes to no avail! Ah well. Love your work! Thank you so much for reading and always telling me what you think. It really means a lot to me.

Nikki Staggerwall: Haha, I'm Lovin' It! Ahhh! Commercial time! (Jack holds up a cheeseburger and takes one slow, sexy bite) I'm Lovin' THAT! ;) Thank you so much for reviewing.

The Bride: Thank you for giving me your true opinion! I have understood they might act a little differently…I've noticed it also, but I've also noticed Terrence has matured. And as for Jack? Well, who knows? He's a firecracker, that one. Thank you for giving me criticism…there's not a lot of good readers out there that will give good constructive thoughts.

Sparrow'sWench: Jaimie, you rock, gal! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. ;)


	17. Get the Story Straight

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and Terrence's ship, crew, and adventures are all her own.

Quick A/N: How I've missed you all! (sobs) It has been ages, hasn't it? I want to thank from the bottom of my scurvy heart the readers who kept emailing/reviewing me, telling me to update ASAP. Huzzah! -PineAppleLint

Without further ado, Chapter Seventeen…

* * *

-Taking one look at his shocked face, Terrence knew he was getting the wrong idea. "Jack!" she gasped, "This isn't what it looks like…" Before she could finish her sentence, Sparrow pounced at Brookes, sword bared.-

Jack had no feeling in his limbs as he tackled Brookes, sending them both tumbling to the floor. He felt numb as the crazed thoughts ran through his head. _Terrence and Brookes, Brookes and Terrence, Brookes bedding Terrence, touching her where only I can touch her…_

Brookes' skull slammed onto the floorboards as Jack pinned him, holding his gleaming sword painfully against the first mate's pulsing throat.

Brookes froze, eyeing Jack in disbelief and fear. "Captain Sparrow, I…"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your throat open, ye son of a bitch," Jack responded in a low, savage tone, eyes flaring with jealousy and hate. His free hand held Brookes by the throat. Brookes gurgled in reply, eyes bulging.

"JACK!" Terrence screamed, springing to her feet. The alcohol rushing through her veins caused her to sway unsteadily as she said, "Get a hold o' yourself!!!"

"You've been drinking," Sparrow commented, smelling the rum on Brookes' breath, applying a little more pressure to his windpipe.

Terrence hastily threw her shirt back over her head and grabbed his arm, tugging on Jack with all of her strength. "Are ye MAD?! Let him go, dammit! Jack, let him go!" Jack lost his balance with Terrence's insistent tugging and fell back, giving Brookes enough time to scamper out from underneath him and rush out of the cabin in a frightened dash.

Sparrow picked up his sword with a growl, getting to his feet in order to pursue his victim, but Terrence pulled him back down next to her again. He pushed her away from him and sat there in a numbed state.

"What is wrong wit' you?" she cried angrily, pushing at his shoulder with all the strength she had, "You made me look like a fool in front o' me first mate, Jack…"

"I don't care what your little fuck buddy thinks, Terrence."

She laughed a hysterical laugh, pulling her wild hair away from her face as she sat cross legged on the floor next to him. "You really think so?"

The cloudiness in Jack's mind eased a little, but he wasn't able to shake off the image of Brookes behind Terrence, concentrating on her half-nude form for the life of him. How his hands had been running up and down her back, caressing Terrence as she let out soft moans of pleasure…

The betrayed, enraged look on Jack's face hadn't disappeared. Gallagher sighed.

"Jack, he was cleanin' up a wound. That's all. You should know better. Brookes is like a brother to me. Has been that way ever since I met him."

Jack stared at her in disbelief, hanging his head in silent grief.

She stood up and pointed to the supplies on the bed. She turned her back to him and held up her shirt, showing him her angry, bleeding gash. The blood had long since seeped through her shirt and the beginning of her breeches.

The cloudiness of Jack's mind vanished, and Jack felt like a damn fool.

She had been moaning in pain, not in pleasure. Brookes had been helping, not taking advantage. But what upset Jack the most was how he had felt so used, like a pawn in a game. How for one instant he had wondered if she had never really loved him.

It scared him shitless.

"We were drinkin'," Terrence confessed, "I can tell ye that. And we were fencing, and we had a little accident. So Brookes…"

"Enough. Enough," Jack growled.

"But ye want to know what's the worst thing about this entire situation is, Jack?" Terrence questioned, running a hand across her dirt-smudged, pretty face, "It's knowing that ye don't trust me."

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted yet again.

"I'm a grown woman, Jack, a sensible one at that. I have enough decency and brains to know not to jump into bed with any given person. I can control myself, and…"

"I know," Jack said tiredly, shaking his head, "I know." Terrence stared at him in bewilderment. For once in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow looked ashamed.

She said quietly, "You owe me an…"

"I'm sorry."

He wouldn't look at her. She crouched next to him and gently brushed a few dreadlocks from his face, taking a few fingers and rubbing them against his tanned, stubbly cheek.

"I don't know what I was thinkin', Gallagher," he said suddenly, standing up and pacing around the room, "I'm not the jealous type…"

She smiled. She loved it when he tried to lie.

"…but you're beautiful. Alluring. Seductive. And captain of a ship run by a crew of men. It does tend to make a man uneasy."

She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him pace. "I know, Sparrow. But ye just have to trust me on this one."

"I do. But ye have to admit I walked in on a rather interesting display…"

"I understand."

Gallagher suddenly found herself in Jack Sparrow's arms, his lips painfully crushing down onto hers. She struggled at first in pure surprise, but relaxed when she felt the desperation in his grip on her, as if he would never let her go.

"You're mine," he growled into her ear between nips of his teeth and caresses of his lips, "Mine, pet."

"Yes," she said breathlessly, holding onto him by the front of his overcoat as he picked her up, wanting no space between them. By the time he set her down on the mattress, their chests were heaving and he looked satisfied with himself.

She stared up at the ceiling in silence. Jack sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Let's never go through that again."

He grinned devilishly. "You mean the kiss? Fine. I suppose that can be arranged…"

"No," Terrence said with a roll of her eyes, "The jealousy incident. No more incidents of this kind, savvy?"

"Savvy, darling. I swear on pain of death that if I ever get enraged with jealousy again, ye can punish me to your lil' heart's content."

Sensing double meaning, she glanced over at him.

He winked.

* * *

A little sentimental this chapter, I know. The hilarious hijinks and the adventure shall continue with chapter eighteen. Please review! : ) Reviews are dandy.


	18. Caught in the Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own anything created by The Mouse.

A/N: It's good to be back, folks! sobs I've missed Terrence and Jack!

* * *

The ocean was unnaturally calm the next day. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the wind was steady as both crews found themselves being pulled closer and closer to Oxbay. 

Terrence, on the other hand, wasn't feeling calm. When she had woken that morning, she was thrown through bouts of chills and waves of nausea.

Stumbling into her desk chair, she let out a strangled sigh. Could it be the curse giving her such unexpected sickness? Even though the key wasn't touching her flesh, she felt its lingering presence grasp her and hold her close, calling her guardian. Terrence's senses grew keener by the day, and she could already feel the ripples of its power wash over her like rough waves during a squall. It was intoxicating, stomach-churning…when she found it again, she wanted to throw it to the depths of Davy Jones', yet at the same time hold it close to her breast in selfish distrust to all those around her.

"Captain!" Brookes called from behind her closed cabin door.

"Enter," she croaked, holding her head with her hand and leaning back in the chair.

"Captain, Oxbay is on the horiz…Are you alright?" he questioned with eyebrows, "You look extremely pale."

"I think it's the key, Brookes. That damn curse is doin' something to me…" she spat..

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks, mate. I've got it under control." Another cramp seized her abdomen and she winced. "Did Sparrow apologize?"

"Yes. He was very noble about the whole thing. It was a complete misunderstanding." Brookes grinned, adding, "It was kind of flattering, really…that people would think a man like me could steal Jack Sparrow's gel."

Terrence rolled her eyes and asked, "Who's at the helm?"

"Jacobs. He'll be docking us. The crew's prepared to help unload the goods off of the Pearl."

"Good. I want this to go as smoothly as possible. The faster we finish, the faster we reach Madrid where we can end this whole mess."

"Aye," Brookes nodded, "I'll be out on deck helpin' if you need me, Captain."

"Thanks." She watched him close the door and instantly felt like she had to vomit. She staggered to the window and hung her head out, desperately trying to breathe in the fresh, salty air. Great. The last thing she needed was to get sick during this 'mission' of sorts. Now was a time to ignore it and focus on the more important things that needed to be done.

But deep in her gut, Terrence couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Jack hoisted a large crate of goods over his shoulder and began to swagger towards the pile they were making by the dock. As he clumsily dropped the crate labeled 'fragile', a carriage rolled up beside him and jolted to a stop. The door was opened, and the ominous Governor Crowe stepped out, head high and a French poodle lounging in his arms. Jack couldn't help but snicker. 

"Governor Crowe, how lovely to see you again," Jack said with a grand sweeping bow.

"Is this all of it?" Crowe asked in displeasure, not even bothering to feign a warm welcome.

"That it is. All 132 crates of it. I think the last ones are on their way as we speak," Jack replied, his dislike for the man doubling with every second passed.

"Where's the woman?" Crowe questioned with a glare.

"Woman?"

"That woman pirate you're so fond of."

"Terrence is at the moment helping with the last of the unloading."

"Ah yes, Terrence Gallagher," Governor Crowe said instantly, stroking the poodle yawning in his arms, "I'm surprised she tagged along."

Jack Sparrow raised his eyebrows. "Why, Governor?"

"She's trouble, Mister Sparrow. I would love to see her hanging in my gallows." Crowe watched as Sparrow clenched his teeth and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He smiled coldly.

"To each his own," Sparrow remarked, eyes blazing. _Stay in control, Jack,_ he thought to himself, _Now is not the time to slaughter a Governor_. He would be in way over his head.

"You are quite lucky, Mister Sparrow," the Governor continued, "Walk with me as I talk, please. It's such a dreadful waste to just stand here on a day like this." Jack forced himself to relax and keep up with Crowe's steady gait.

"What is this about me being lucky?"

"Oh yes. As I was saying, Gallagher is a gem of sorts. Beautiful specimen, intriguing…she loves getting her nose in other people's business, wouldn't you agree? You, after all, are her escort."

"She is quite the troublemaker," Jack agreed, "But I don't see how this has to do with anything."

"The British Royal Navy would love to get their hands on her."

"I know that," Jack said in annoyance, "I've seen her papers."

"As you have seen yours, I imagine. You're quite notorious around these parts, Jack Sparrow. I hear your name on everyone's lips. They make you out to be a god. How you're on the run from the law. A dead man walking. And here I am, the Governor of Oxbay, taking a walk with you like we are the closest of friends."

Jack stared at him quizzically. "What is it that you want, Crowe? I've already gone out o' me way to help you and your alliance with Port Royal."

"I want Terrence Gallagher to finish the rest of the voyage alone."

"What? I can't do that, mate." _Did Crowe know all about the Curse? Malvado? _

"Which means that I need you dead." Out of nowhere, Jack found himself being yanked into the nearest alley by three men as Crowe stood by, watching the desperate struggle. The largest of the three sent a severe blow to the back of Jack's head, knocking off his tricorne hat and making everything swirl to black.

"Act lively, men," Crowe ordered quietly, "I want this to go unnoticed."

* * *

Terrence watched as the last of her men boarded the _Dancing Horizon_, just in time for the sun to set. Her sickness had long since faded to a dull ache that covered her body. 

"Are we ready to depart?" she hollered.

Pete hobbled up to her, breathless. "We can't, Captain."

"And why not?" Frustration edged her tone.

"We don't know if the Pearl is ready yet."

"I'll go check myself," she grumbled, grabbing a rope and swinging gracefully over onto the Pearl.

"Gibbs!" she called, beginning to walk up towards the helm where he stood, "Are we ready?"

Gibbs stared at her and asked, "Where's Jack?"

"What do you mean, 'Where's Jack'? I thought he was aboard!"

"I thought he was with you!" Gibbs confessed.

"Jack's missing?" Terrence cried, a headache threatening to start pounding away at her skull.

She glanced around and the crew shrugged helplessly.

"Where did you see him last?" she demanded.

"He was walking with Governor Crowe," Anamaria hollered.

Crowe. _Dammit! _Everything came flooding back to her and filled her with a sense of dread. Malvado and Crowe knew each other personally…

…Crowe thought Jack was going to be the sacrifice that would save the world. Without Jack, Crowe thought she would be left with nothing. This had been a trap all along.

Terrence instantly paled. "We have to go inland. We have to find Crowe."

"What? Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"Jack might be killed."

* * *

NO! JACK, LIVE! If you clap your hands and believe, he will LIVE! 

P.S. Review please. They are ever-so-wonderful.


	19. The Ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own what Disney created.

A/N: I've missed all of you! Today is such a wondrous day, because I am excited that I have updated. Hope you all enjoy the long awaited continuation.

-PineAppleLint

--Terrence instantly paled. "We have to go inland. We have to find Crowe."

"What? Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"Jack might be killed."--

"Excuse me?" Anamaria asked quietly, wringing a rope between her callused hands. The Black Pearl seemed to instantly still. The crew dropped what they were doing to stare.

Frantically, June raised her voice so everyone could hear. "We need a search party to head inland, NOW. I don't want any house, any shadowed corner to remain untouched."

"We need an explanation as to what's happening here," Gibbs growled. Usually an indifferent, pleasant sort of fellow, it unnerved her to know that this was the first time she had ever heard him angry with her. Knowing that she was hiding something from them, they would probably find her personally responsible if anything harmed Jack…but she would deal with them later.

"An explanation comes later," she snapped with flashing eyes, "Right now we need Captain Sparrow safely returned. Anamaria and Jacobs, get a group together. Pete and Gibbs, same with you. I want everyone to go in pairs if you end up splitting up. Go ashore, now, all of you!"

A scrambling chaos erupted from her demands. Both crews began checking their weapons. After sheathing their swords and checking their shot, they ran out of sight and disappeared into the growing darkness.

Terrence knew that it was going to be tough finding him in the night, but they weren't leaving without his presence on board.

Brookes rushed up to her, handing her her effects. While shoving her pistol in the front of her breeches, she said softly, "Brookes, I'm going to need you with me."

Sensing the raw need in her voice, he asked with raised eyebrows, "Will you be alright, Captain?"

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather. But I need you to back me up, alright? Jack's welfare always goes before me own health, savvy?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. "And if we find him…"

"He'll be alive," she said fiercely, grabbing his arm as dizziness swarmed her vision, "Now help me off o' this damn ship."

* * *

Jack felt his head roll to one side as he opened his eyes in the darkness. Pain stabbed at his temples in unsympathetic pangs.

Ah, yes. He had been hit in the face. Now he remembered.

He was tied to a chair in a musty, moldy smelling room. At first he panicked, thinking he had been blinded by the blow, but it was really an unsettling blackness caused by lack of light.

Attempting to holler, he realized he had also been gagged.

It reminded him of the time Gallagher had gagged him and tied him up, much to his delight, but that was when he was drunk and it was supposed to be kinky. This moment, however, was hardly pleasurable.

A couple of candles were suddenly lit to his right. He fought to turn his head, but the throbbing was excruciating.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…how nice of you to join us."

Crowe. That son of a bitch.

Crowe, with a sharp jerk of his hand, tilted Sparrow's head up. Crowe was clad in a black robe, staring at him with lifeless eyes. His hat and bandanna were missing, so through his ratty dreads, Sparrow noticed at least ten other robed figures in the background, each holding a red candle. They were humming something that gave him chills. It sounded unsettling and unnatural.

The gag was removed from his mouth and placed over his whiskered chin. "What the hell is this?" he spat out, his mouth dry and sore from the intruding fabric.

"A ritual, Captain. I thought you were an educated adventurer…" Crowe chuckled, "I was almost certain an infamous pirate like you would know everything about the occult."

"Let me make an inference, Governor."

"Go ahead." His white teeth flashed in the shadows.

"I'm the sacrifice, aren't I?" Jack grimaced, waiting for an answer that he already knew was coming.

"Of course. We need to throw off fate, my boy. The last thing we want is for the Protector to gain control of the power we crave."

"You mean Terrence."

"Yes. She needs to fight and lose this battle alone. Malvado will break her, I _will_ promise you that." Crowe threw his hood back on, taking a step back.

"Will you be personally killing me? This will hurt our business relationship," Jack said as he wriggled around in the confinement of his chair. He had to get out of here. Crowe and Malvado…Drake and Malvado…was everyone connected to the fight for the Devil's power? He couldn't trust anyone.

"Not me, no. I believe someone else wants the honor of killing you."

Jack glanced up, bewildered as a slim figure stepped out from behind the mass of robes. The hood of its robe was pulled down to reveal a familiar face.

Despite the severe blow to the head, Jack noticed the pretty woman instantly. "Eden?"

She smiled, her blood red lips curled back in a perverted smile. "Hello, Jack."

_Jesus Christ_. He always knew his old flames would come back to haunt him.

…or in this case, kill him.

"Still holding a grudge, Eden?" Jack asked in a cheerful tone, desperately trying to hide his growing nervousness, "How long has it been…six, seven years?" How was he going to find a way out of this one?

She abandoned the robe, throwing it off her body to reveal a tight dress. She had always been beautiful, but the psycho tendencies had quickly become a turn off.

"Six, Jack. Six years since you said you'd come back to Oxbay and back to my bed." She kneeled in front of him, sweeping her long blonde hair away from her face. Jack's eyes widened when he noticed a tattoo on her pale neck.

It was the same symbol from Terrence's key.

"Luv, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in?" he questioned, staring at her with an expression of pity.

"Don't you 'luv' me, you bastard. Everything has finally fallen into place. My life role has been to serve the Darkness." She pulled out a long, gleaming knife. "When the Devil takes over the world, I will be his servant. My safety is automatically granted by killing you, dearest."

Jack stilled when the polished knife was held at his throat. She laughed wickedly, running a hand through his hair. "I see that I have your attention now. I wasn't able to keep it six years ago, was I?"

"Eden, you're makin' a terrible mistake," he said slowly. Meanwhile, he was desperately trying to undo the ropes at his wrists.

Eden went on, "I hear you have a new woman to fuck, Jack. Right? This Protector? How lucky I am, to take away her lover and world salvation all in one."

The chanting of the robed figures grew louder. An eerie wind began to swirl around them all, playing with the tiny flames of the candles.

Her lips unexpectedly found his, and she began to kiss him forcefully, finding her way onto his lap. Her skirts spread around him as he fought to keep the knife from cutting into his sweating skin as she pressed her body into him.

"Stop toying with him and kill him, Eden," Governor Crowe commanded angrily, pointing a finger at her, "This must be done quickly and cleanly."

She bit his lip before breaking away, drawing blood. Jack wanted to wipe his mouth and rid himself of her disgusting touch, but he couldn't. All he could do was listen to her whisper darkly in his ear, "I'll see you in Hell, Captain Sparrow," and feel the sudden force of the knife against his chest. It was cutting through his clothing and soon, through his flesh and bone.

The thrumming of dark power filled the room to a suffocating level. Jack felt himself drowning in it, just like he felt the knife at his heart and Eden's hand squirming at his crotch.

The door to the room was suddenly thrown open. Through hazy eyes, he saw five figures standing in the faint light. The robed Devil worshippers began to scream like tortured demons as the first stranger in the doorway thrust out its hands.

A blinding light burst forth, sweeping the whole room into a white nothingness.


	20. Intoxication

"They're dead!"

"All of them…"

"…at least the ones that were marked."

"Captain Gallagher!"

"She can't breathe…"

Jack blinked, clearing the fuzziness from his vision as he felt people surround him, untying him from the chair. Almost collapsing, someone caught him and helped him find his feet.

"Gallagher…" he whispered, clutching someone's shoulder. He realized it was Gibbs, who looked concerned and strangely frightened.

"We're giving her some room to recover, Captain." Gibbs handed him his effects, bandanna and hat as Jack strained to see Terrence's form. All he could see was The Dancing Horizon crew surrounding something.

"What the hell happened?" Jack cursed as he jerkily placed his tricorne hat back atop of his unruly mane, pushing past Gibbs and beginning to fight through the crowd. Staring around the room, he noticed the mass of dead bodies. Their skin was shriveled and decayed as if the life was ripped out of them. Almost to the point of mummification.

Jack sucked in a breath and almost broke through the circle when Anamaria stopped him in his tracks. Holding a hand against his chest, she said, "You don't need to see this."

His eyes widened instantly in dread as he stared upon her shaken expression. "Why the fuck not! Get out of me way. Now."

She gracefully stepped aside, and Jack stumbled upon the inner circle. Gallagher was frozen, curled tightly into a ball, staring at the floor. Her breaths came in short, sputtered gasps. Vomit surrounded her shivering body.

"Why won't somebody help her?" he shouted, taking off his coat to wrap around her.

"She cannot be touched, Captain Sparrow!" Jacobs croaked out, "Her skin is too hot!"

Brookes stepped up to him and said in despair, "Pete tried a couple minutes ago and now he has second degree burns on his hands."

Jack got on his hands and knees to gaze at her pale, sickly face. Her eyes were distant, and her breathing remained unchanged. She heaved silently, desperately sucking in air.

"Terrence, darling…" he said urgently, "Say something."

"Get…me…out of…here…" Terrence responded in a low voice between panting, "Too…strong…power…"

Jack carefully draped the coat over her shoulders. When it didn't burn, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. "We need ta move before we're arrested."

"Someone will need an explanation for these bodies," Anamaria remarked, kicking one with her boot. It disintegrated instantly.

"Not if there's no evidence left behind," Jacobs replied, holding up a lit torch.

The night air greeted them and Jack instantly felt refreshed as if he lost an anchor that was weighing him down. Once everyone was in the clear, Jacobs held up the torch.

Standing in an alley next to the run-down building, Jack said softly, "Send 'em back to Hell where they belonged."

Jacobs threw the torch and slammed the door shut. They didn't stay long enough to watch the flames lick the wooden frame in inevitability.

Terrence was nestled in her bed as still as death. Brookes and Jack watched her peacefully sleep from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe wearily.

Both ships had long since set sail, escaping Oxbay and the wicked powers it held within dark corners.

"Terrence complained about not feeling well," Brookes began quietly.

"And she didn't stay behind?"

"She was too worried about savin' you, Captain Sparrow."

Jack cursed himself inwardly. Why hadn't he known that it was going to be a set-up? Crowe had rubbed him the wrong way from the very beginning.

"Anyway," Brookes continued, itching the side of his face, "A group of us set out wit' her, and we were searching for an hour or so until we came across that rickety ol' building. We heard odd noises comin' from within, so we bared our weapons." He paused, glancing up at the stars. "Gallagher went first. She kicked open the door, and all I could see were robes and the gel straddlin' you."

Jack winced, clenching his fists. Damn Eden.

"Terrence suddenly snapped, Captain Sparrow. I don't know how to explain it. Suddenly she was glowing and sparking as if lightning was coming from her body, and then everyone was dead." Brookes shook his head, "I…I've never seen anythin' like it."

Terrence had killed all of those people. She had gruesomely sucked the lives out of them. That was enough to scare the hell out of him.

"It's that key, Brookes. It's doing something to her…transforming her, if you will." Jack's hands glided around as he searched for a better explanation. "If she's going to be this Protector, she has to fight fire with fire."

"Well I don't like it," Brookes admitted.

"Me neither, mate. Let's just say I don't find Terrence's new powers very comforting…especially if half the time I'm sleepin' next to her."

Brookes hesitantly grinned, slapping him on the back. "Go check on her."

Jack closed the door to her cabin and tiptoed across the room, sitting at the side of the bed. "Terrence…" He stroked her hair gently.

Pure hatred suddenly flowed through him. Hatred for that key. It was transforming the woman he…well…his woman. Sparrow fell into bouts of self-loathing when things were out of his control, and this moment was added to the list.

As if sensing his change in mood, Terrence suddenly clutched his arm with unbelievable strength.

"Holy hell!" Jack yelled, jumping up. But she wouldn't let go. He watched as his arm, his tattoos begin to turn white from the force of her grip. "Terrence!"

Her eyes flickered open. She sat up in bed, releasing him.

"Terrence…"

She smiled as if nothing was wrong. Her hair framed her beautiful face and fell down to her breasts. Her figure was softly caressed by moonlight.

"How are you feeling, luv?" he asked, his eyes carefully watching her every move. Was he really scared of her?

Terrence roughly grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him down so he lay on top of her. She began kissing him, forcing her tongue into his mouth without permission. He responded with equal enthusiasm until he grasped the entirety of the situation.

Pulling himself away from her, he gazed at her quizzically as she began to laugh hysterically.

"Terrence…" he repeated, touching his bruised lips, "What's the matter with ye?"

She stood up, fully nude, and walked leisurely over to the open window. Jack pulled one of the sheets off of the bed and carefully wrapped it around her. She glanced at him, and he said with a nervous grin, "Wouldn't want anyone to get an unexpected eyeful of me gel, now would we?"

"I suppose not." Terrence sat on her desk and added, "That's why you should lock the door."

Captain Sparrow studied her, stroking his goatee as he backed up and fumbled with the lock. It would be best to do what the out-of-control female wanted.

"Come here," she ordered, rolling her shoulders in an effort to stretch them. Jack took a moment to kick off his boots, shrug out of his overcoat and set down his effects.

"You are devilishly handsome, Captain Jack Sparrow," Terrence whispered seductively, beckoning him closer with a slight movement of her finger.

"Don't have to tell me that one," he retorted playfully, stepping up to her beautiful form resting comfortably on the desk.

"I know something's wrong wit' me…" she began, wrapping her long legs around his lean hips.

Jack let her kiss him feverishly along his neck and chin. As her hands tugged at the sash around his waist, her tongue swirled around his earlobe. His eyelids fluttered shut as he gave into her sexually aggressive ministrations.

"…and I know it's the key. I want to promise that I won't hurt you, Jack, no matter what happens." She peered up at him through her long lashes, "I'll learn to control it."

"But for now…" he groaned, the sudden rush of her power intoxicating him with every touch, every kiss.

"For now," Terrence whispered, "It seems that we're along for the ride."

A/N: Ohhhh snap!


	21. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Disney's!

Author's Note: A big hearty thank you to **Anyanka** **of the Ocean, Sarah, Jack Fan, firehottie, LuckySparrow, Pirate Gyrl, CaptainDuckula, scoobygang-alumni, Cicci Green, Deathly Nightshade, The DuTchess of Doom, Katie, Sentinel Sparrow, LadyQuinn, **and last but not least**, Leanan Sidhe. **I love seeing familiar faces…you all are the best. Hope you enjoy this dramatic installment.

* * *

The sun was slowly peering over the horizon when Terrence grabbed the helm of _The Dancing Horizon _in a vice-like grip. Her breathing was irregular, but she didn't want to admit that to herself just yet. Might as well go stubbornly along like nothing bad was happening…for as long as she could get away with it, at least.

Jack should have gotten up about the same time she had, but he was passed out. Literally. Terrence couldn't shake him awake. After their wild escapades last night (ones she could only fuzzily remember) he was physically worn to the seams.

She decided to let him sleep and face his cranky complaints later.

Her tangled black hair began to escape the restraints of the navy bandanna as the wind picked up. Her skin felt cold…chilled. Something was coming. Or she was going towards something. Either way, there was an unspeakable feeling crushing down on her.

"I'm worried about you, Cap'n."

Glancing up, Terrence found Brookes gazing awkwardly down on her.

"For the last time…" Terrence replied in annoyance, "There's absolutely no…noth…n…"

She fainted.

* * *

Terrence groggily shook herself awake as she was pulled from dark unconsciousness. A cool cloth was pressed to her forehead, and she was lying on her bed. She was alone.

How long had she been out? Not long, she reckoned, as she peered out the open window and glanced at the noon-day sun. The chills still had hold of her, and she groaned, pressing herself back against the soft, soothing covers.

The door creaked open, and Terrence couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Fainting was so embarrassing. It made her feel small and weak…the epitome of the common, sensitive female.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"No, not Jack," Brookes murmured hesitantly, "He's still asleep as far as I know."

"At noon?"

Brookes smiled, sitting down next to her on the bed, "I don't know what ye did to him last night, Cap'n…"

Groaning, she rolled over, stretching. "I can hardly remember, me boy. 'Tis a shame that I can't."

"Were you drinkin'?"

"No." Terrence pursed her lips, "At least, I don't think so."

This brought on an air of silence that seemed to extend infinitely. Terrence couldn't help but notice the strange way Brookes kept looking at her.

"What's going through your head?" she asked quietly, sitting up so she could see eye-to-eye with him.

"Captain…I think you should know somethin'…"

She raised her eyebrows, motioning with her hand to continue.

"The crew has been a lil' worried about your present state of health…"

"Well, they shouldn't be, Brookes. After all, we know what the key can do to a person…I swear on pain of death that I will not harm anyone aboard…unless Jack does somethin' incredibly stupid and I have to flog him for it…"

Brookes put up his hand to silence her run-on sentence.

"Being the doctor aboard, Terrence, I had no choice but to look you over while you were unconscious."

Terrence narrowed her eyes in frustration. "I didn't agree to that…nor did I get a choice in the matter to succumb to such an act. I told ye time and time again, I'm fine, savvy? I didn't need to be examined, poked, prodded…"

"You did," he replied quietly, "I found out somethin' ye may need to know."

Terrence halted in her vocal punishments. "What?"

"You're wit' child, Terrence."

She let out a bark of laughter. "That's not possible, ma…" But she stopped, gripping the sheets. Oh God. _Oh God oh God oh God oh God…_

"You and Captain Sparrow."

Terrence was numb. No. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be. But it made so much sense…the sickness, the fatigue, the lack of, well, a certain monthly visitor. How had she NOT noticed its fucking absence!

It wasn't just the key.

It was a baby.

"How…" Terrence croaked, feeling sicker with each passing moment, "How far along…"

"A month, maybe more." Brookes whispered, "Terrence, I…"

"Get out. _Please_."

He stared at her with unhidden sympathy before quietly shutting the door behind him.

That was it. Her whole future had been suddenly ruined in one lust-filled, passionate moment. How was an entire crew of men going to follow orders from a cranky, pudgy pregnant woman?

_Jack. _

What if he found out? He couldn't…he would leave her. No, he was too noble to do something like that. He would stay, but hate himself for getting stuck in the situation. How would he react? Jack Sparrow wouldn't be happy, that was probable, but…

"It could all be a mistake," she muttered to herself in panic, "Yes, a mistake. Brookes could be bloody wrong!"

Yet in her gut, she knew he had to be right. Jack couldn't know. Not now, anyway. She couldn't let this newfound information get in the way of their mission. Finding Malvado was the first priority, despite any…kinks she found in her plans.

After all, saving the world was more important than a few dizzy spells, right?

Terrence began to pace, clutching her stomach subconsciously. She was thinking about the young Turner lad, little ol' whats-his-face. She imagined one of those actually belonging to HER.

"Gawds!" she cried in anguish. It would need cleaning, feeding, constant attention…and that was just the beginning. As a captain that just couldn't be tied down to anyone, could she give part of herself up?

Would Terrence Gallagher, a pirate, be a good mother?


	22. Madrid

A/N: Wow, it sure has been a while. Thanks to the fabulous reviewers of chapter 21: **sharnalicious, Sara&Brianne, CharlieBlackNails, Smithy, Cicci Green, Leanan Sidhe, itzMaria, Sentinel Sparrow, LuckySparrow, A Lady Pirate, Lady Anarane, Deathly Nightshade, sparrow's strumpet, scoobygang-alumni, Vuelve, Triple V, andthentheymademetheirchief, Katie my pirate buddy!, SohoNora, Pirate Gyrl, Pirate Rhi, rynn, Sarah, Saralonde, SpiffySwanky, mypiratejack, Estriel, ilovejacksparrow121, alonefreehearted, baby blue eyes10, Princess-Maiden, Meesixy, Kristin, and Pirate Calliope. **It's nice seeing all these familiar faces as well as seeing some awesome new ones! If I left anyone out, I apologize and I appreciate your review. Thanks for reading, luvs!

* * *

Days later, Madrid was in reach. Terrence couldn't help but close one eye, peer into the horizon, and trace the line of exposed land with her finger.

"Shall we prepare to dock, Captain?" Jacobs asked cautiously, taking her pale figure in.

Grasping the helm confidently, she nodded. "I think that'd be a wise choice, considerin' we're about to run straight into their shores."

Jacobs grinned at her blunt sarcasm and ran off to tell the others.

The heavy rolling of the waves did nothing for her stomach lately and she forced Brookes to tell the concerned crew it was just a bout of the flu. _She is bound to get over in no time at all, boys, she's a soldier, blah blah blah_. She pushed back the guilt she had for lying to her crew but knew it was for the best.

"I have to wait until the opportune moment," she grumbled, tying back her knotted raven hair.

"The opportune moment for what, dearie?" a cheerful, throaty voice questioned curiously from behind.

Just wonderful. Turning around, she came face to face with Jack. Finishing off a banana, he took the peel and threw it overboard with a flamboyant arm gesture.

She shrugged and stared out at the sunset. "Just talkin' to meself. It's nothin', really."

"I've been noticin' that you've been extremely, tremendously, exceedingly, terrifically careful around me lately." He leaned up against the helm and began to stroke her hand with his fingers.

"What do you mean?" she scoffed, narrowing her eyes at him, "I've been wit' you makin' plans and whatnot."

"You haven't been in me bed, luv," he said with a wink, "It hurts me something terrible. Have I lost me boyish charms?"

"For fuck's sake, Jack! It's only been a couple of days. You really are insatiable." She immediately glanced down at her boots, feeling uncomfortable from his scrutiny. "After all, I've been sick, remember? Surely Brookes told you."

Jack suddenly grabbed her by the chin and studied her expression carefully, taking notice of her uncomfortable struggle against him.

"It's not the flu, luv. I've seen you wit' the flu before." He let her go and she glared at him, batting his hands away.

"It's probably a different strain o' flu!" Terrence realized she was getting desperate by this time.

Jack laughed, took her into his arms and kissed her long and slow.

Pulling away, Terrence said huffily, "Well, now you've gone and infected yerself with it!"

"I don't know what you're lyin' about, Terrence, but if it's about this adventure we're stuck in the middle of, I think I have the right to know." Jack studied her again, more seriously this time. "Is it?"

"No. I would tell you if it was." Her cheeks burned pink. He was so difficult!

"Well?" He waited expectantly, tapping his foot in a ridiculous manner all the while.

"I just have the flu, Jack. Stop accusing me of lyin'. Instead of bothering myself with your bickering, I think I'd rather get ready to make port," she said in irritation, brushing past him and shouting out orders.

Sighing, Jack made his way back to the _Pearl_. After this "devil key" excursion was all over with, he'd get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Both crews were ordered to stay together from the moment they stepped onto land. Wanted a whore? Everyone goes to the same brothel. Feeling sleepy? Split the cost for rooms. Want a drink? Everyone should decide on the same tavern.

"We'll have strength in numbers," Jack commented soberly, following her down the dock, "Each man is goin' to have your back, includin' me."

"Is that a promise?" she twirled around and settled her lips on the corner of his mouth, grinning up at him.

"One o' the only promises I'll ever make in me lifetime," Jack said, smiling back at her, "So don't get used to it."

"I'll try not to." She glanced up at the distant sound of upbeat music. "I think we should all try to blend in tonight. We should get a feel for the city and try to feel out Malvado in the process."

"You mean head towards crowded, well-lit areas."

"Wouldn't hurt," she said gently.

* * *

Terrence, full of fatigue, sat down at the edge of a fountain. The water was a clear blue, complete with lily pads adorned with white and purple flowers. She touched one of the petals softly, and then resumed to watching couples dancing in the plaza. They were so intimate, so content. Others were merrily drinking and talking boisterously.

If only they knew what was coming.

A young Hispanic boy no younger than eight years old was selling pastries on the street corner. Terrence practically had to wipe the dribble off of her chin, it sounded so enticing.

"Way ahead of you," Jack stated while swaggering up to her, holding a wrapped pastry in his hand. Getting down on one knee, he said gallantly, "For milady!"

"I was wonderin' why I kept you around," she teased, "Now I know." Taking it from him, she bit into it and moaned at the first mouthful.

"Why can I never excite you the way baked goods do?" Jack shook his head.

"Don't worry. I happen to like your goods very much," she replied, smiling impishly.

Grinning, he stood up again and stared at the fountain for a bit. Breaking out of his daydream, he said, "I'm goin' to see what Gibbs and the men are up to. Will you be alright…"

She waved him off. "Go. I don't need a keeper."

"I'll be within eyesight." With a swirl of coat, he vanished. Lying down against the marble, she stared up at the night sky and began to count the stars.

At least until every hair on her body stood on end.

She felt frozen. Something was there. _Someone _was there. Watching her. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Surely they wouldn't attack out in the open and in front of all these people…?

"Terrence…you look ravishing."

Her fingers sparked with pent-up power and when she opened her eyes, Malvado was leaning directly above her, grinning cruelly.

Blinking a couple of times, she looked up again. He wasn't there.

Was she seeing things?

Unnerved, she quickly jumped up and walked away from the fountain. She had to get out of there and away from the center of the plaza. She felt vulnerable there.

A huge vase rested outside of a local inn and she leaned against it, taking a swift whiff of the blood red roses. Terrence continued to watch the dancers until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Her skin crawled. Her eyes dilated to deep black voids. Every inch of her hummed with a startling force.

"Terrence…" a man whispered behind her, "You are not very talented at hide and seek."

It wasn't just any man. It was him. Malvado.

Willing herself to calm down, she turned to him. A fight right then and there would kill innocent civilians that crossed their path.

"Perhaps I wanted you to find me," she said brazenly, gazing up into his handsome face. His curly black hair sifted lightly in the wind. His green eyes took every inch of her in as if he were sizing her up.

"Your boldness will get you nowhere when it comes to the inevitable battle between us," Everett said alluringly, "But…I do find boldness to be an exciting quality in a woman." To make his point, he took his knuckles and skimmed them down the side of her dirt-ridden face.

She took a step back from him and he followed her every move. "Would you care to join me for a walk, Miss Gallagher?"

"Captain Gallagher, if you please," she growled, "And no, I would not. What point do you have in baitin' me tonight?"

"I wanted to see if I could get under your skin," he said in amusement, "And I think it is working."

She seethed silently and he chuckled. Instantly, he grabbed her arm with excruciating strength. Bringing her hand up as she struggled, he said, "I also wanted to measure your power, my love. And it's coming along nicely. For most Protectors it took longer for the final stages to begin."

"Final stages?" she spat, still writhing in his grasp.

He held up her hand to see and she too noticed the sparks. "Can you imagine what we'd be like joined?" he asked huskily, "My power mixed with yours…we could rule all, Terrence. You would be up on a pedestal. All would bow down to you."

"And sacrifice mankind? No thanks," she said angrily, "You disgust me."

"Do I really?" he whispered again, pulling her close. Her mind began to fog and something stirred low in her belly. She realized it was desire, pure and hot.

"You're doing this to me," she half-whispered, half-moaned. Before he could take her lips and make that pouty mouth bleed, she pushed at him.

"Your will is strong," he grinned. "I'll fix that in due time." Circling her, he said, "Your sad little fuck friend Sparrow tagged along, did he? It seems like Crowe couldn't finish the job." Pausing, Malvado snarled. "He was always weak and pathetic." Looking up at her, he smiled. "And you killed him, pet. Kudos."

"He deserved to be killed."

"Now you're starting to think like one of us. And that transformation will be complete once we get rid of the ones holding you back." Everett continued to circle her. "Your friends, Jack Sparrow…" He stopped to stare at her. "The babe stirring in your womb."

Terrence felt sick. "How do you know that?"

"We're connected, you and I. I can feel your pulse, the blood coursing through your veins, each strain of your delectable muscles."

"How comforting," she remarked dryly, desperately trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Why don't you stop your intimidation tactics and tell me when and where to meet you?"

"Three nights from now," he said, eerily calm. "Up the hills. There's a cave hidden in the depths just offshore. There we will determine who lives, who dies."

She nodded and turned away from him.

"Oh, Terrence?"

She glanced back at his retreating form.

"I'm going to have a delightful time mangling all those you love. And when I'm done, I'm coming for you."

She couldn't take it anymore. With a surge of power, she flicked her wrist and sent him flying thirty feet through the air, throwing him against a brick wall. He lay there for a few moments, stunned and bleeding.

Terrence sprinted off to find the others.


	23. Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Disney's delicious creations.

Author's Note: I'm back and ready to cook up a big finale! Well, not yet anyway. Big thanks go out to the reviewers of Chapter 22: **arrabellasmith****, literate-angel, kellyann, XShadowCatX, Pirate Gyrl, Black Wolf-Dog, sparrow's strumpet, Princess-Maiden, Triple V, Ambersky, ilovejacksparrow121, myheartswiththecaptain, Smithy, Lady Anarane, CaptainDuckula, Kristin, Aratelinwen, Deathly Nightshade, Saralonde, sharnalicious, Vixter, Anastasia Walker, alonefreehearted and Cicci Green! **

You guys rock. Just in case you didn't know.

Enjoy Chapter 23!

PineAppleLint

* * *

Terrence firmly held the door open as both crews filed in. Before everyone retired for the night, she had summoned a mandatory meeting to discuss the details with those she trusted. The men (and Anamaria) packed her tiny inn room to full capacity. Jack leaned against the wall in the back, twiddling with the shiny trinkets and small beads entwined in his hair. Every once in a while, he'd glance up at her and grin cockily.

The crews were chatting and laughing uproariously. Some were a bit tipsy…others knocked a few back as they tried to reach tipsy status.

Sitting cross-legged on the desk at the front of the room, Terrence cleared her throat. When no one paid any attention, she said calmly, "Gentlemen."

Everyone stilled at the urgency lacing her voice. Glancing an apologetic look at Anamaria, she began, "I no longer wish to keep secrets from any of you. I know now that the information I have gathered is, in fact, true. If we are preparing to wage a war, we must be equally knowledgeable."

Sucking in a breath, Terrence leaned forward a little. "By now, you all must know that the key in my possession is extremely valuable. I have been declared the Protector of our generation. You know my power is growing. You have seen what it can do that day in Kettle Bay."

"We almost pissed our pants, we did," Jacobs said with a shake of his head.

"I can control it now." She turned to her own crew and smiled warmly. "There's no reason to fear me. Even you, Pete, with your superstitious terrors."

Pete blushed deeply and began fingering the cross around his neck.

"The man we are fighting three days from now is Captain Everett Malvado. He is cruel, very harsh. He will kill and mutilate without provocation. His family has tried to unlock the gates of hell for years. And this key will open them."

She paused, and then admitted, "I ran into Malvado tonight."

A low murmur broke out amongst the crew. Jack's head shot up. She had yet to tell him of her run-in with the enemy. He looked less than pleased with her.

"Yes, they are already here. Malvado's crew is a brutal bunch. That's why I advise each and every one of you to be on your guard. Now's not the time for frivolity. Now's the time for preparation."

"And how do you suppose we do that? He has powers of his own, no doubt!" Anamaria huffed.

"That he does," Terrence agreed. "But he will be my problem, and mine alone. None of you will go near him, and that's an order. No matter what happens." She paused again. "Not even you, Captain Sparrow."

"I bloody don't think so, Captain Gallagher," Jack argued, straightening out. "You watch our backs, we'll watch yours."

"We must fight fire with fire," Terrence pointed out. "And I'm the only one who possesses the powers to fight Malvado." She turned back to the silent crew. "I trust you all to practice your swordplay. Prepare your weapons. Your concern will be with Malvado's crew. Keep them distracted while I kill Malvado."

"And this big onslaught is three nights from now?" Mister Gibbs inquired.

"Yes. In a cave up in the hills."

"Trapped in the bilges?" Mister Cotton's parrot questioned.

"I highly doubt that they'd set a trap, Mister Cotton. But we must be ready for any situation."

Brookes stood up amongst the crowd and stared at her for a moment. "Do you know what you're riskin', Terrence? Fighting Malvado all alone?"

She immediately knew that he was referring to her unborn child. Fighting the instinct to lay a hand across her stomach, she murmured, "Yes. But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Terrence was particularly troubled by Malvado's knowledge of her baby. For some reason, the fact that she was with child made Malvado act threatened. Could it possibly…could the baby possibly be the next generation Protector?

"All right. I'm sure that's enough you want to hear out of me for now. Go get some rest. You're going to need it." Everyone nodded and exchanged their "good evenings". When Brookes passed her, she laid a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it, and smiled. He leaned in to her and whispered, "Tell him before it's too late" before he slipped out the door.

When the door closed, she was left alone with Jack Sparrow.

"Well now, Captain," Jack began, staring at his compass in perplexed concentration, "How might we spend our last few nights before battle? Shall I go ahead and pleasure you senseless? Shall I let your lithe form drift soundly asleep while I lay restless beside it?"

"I haven't been honest with you," Terrence blurted out, then covered her mouth.

"Don't look so ashamed by it, darling," Jack said with a furrowed brow, "You've let us all know about Malvado being in close proximity. I respect that. I wish you would have told me sooner, but that's not important right now, is it?"

He stared out their window for a few moments before he said gently, "I know you haven't been sick wit' the flu."

"No, it's not the flu," she whispered.

"Well? Fallen out o' love with me yet?" Jack asked soberly.

"Quite the opposite, really…"

"Your love for me sickens you?"

"_I'm with child, Jack_."

It escaped her lips so quickly, she didn't even know if she really said them aloud or not. By the confused look on Jack's face, she had. _Oh merciful gods…_

"What?" he yelped in a high-pitched tone. His compass fell from his slack fingers.

"I'm going to have a…" she stopped. She couldn't repeat it. This was torture. Jack looked absolutely horrified. His mouth was agape, his eyes wide.

"That's not possible," he whispered, fighting to keep a hold onto ignorance.

Terrence couldn't help but laugh bitterly. "Jack…you have been inside me almost every night for the past few months."

Jack stared out the window again, still. "I'm not…fathering material."

"I know," she said softly. "Think how I felt. I didn't even know until Brookes examined me after I fainted a few days ago…"

Jack turned on her. He was absolutely murderous. "You've known and haven't told me!"

"I didn't want to complicate things!"

"It was damn sure going to complicate things sooner or later!" he shouted.

"Don't you fucking shout at me, Jack!" she cried, jumping off the desk. "It is not like I did this on purpose!"

He grabbed her by the arm. "Brookes got you to tell me, didn't he? You would have left and said nothing. Not a word."

"What would it matter?! You just said you aren't fathering material. It _would not matter_."

"It does matter because now I have to take care of you!" he roared. The fact that she was struggling made him even angrier. His grip on her tightened.

"You can piss off, Jack. I'm not some fragile little thing that needs protecting. And now you feel obligated to stay. You feel trapped. You have wanted to run since the words left my mouth. You're a pitiful excuse of a man and a bastardly coward, Sparrow!"

Jack's anger reached its peak, and he immediately saw red. Before he came to his senses, he felt himself shove Terrence against the far wall with all of his strength.

He could only watch as she stumbled back, lost her footing, and fell against it. Her skull connected to the hard wood with a thud and she let out a cry. Terrence sunk to the floor, both hands instinctively cradling her stomach.

"Christ," Jack whispered, rushing over to her. "Terrence…_Terrence_, darling…" He grabbed her and cradled her in his arms as she began to cry. "I'm sorry…please, Terrence…I'm so _sorry_…" he desperately pleaded.

She rested against his heaving chest, trying to get a grip on her wracking sobs. Jack rocked her back and forth, holding her tight where they both sat on the floor. His face was shoved into her hair, and he was breathing heavily.

"I'm not…I won't make a good mother…" she said brokenly, hiccupping into his vest. "I'm too selfish."

"You're nothin' of the sort," Jack stammered, smoothing her hair. He was never one to know how to properly deal with an emotionally-wrecked woman.

"But I am, don't you see?" She stared up at him, her eyes puffy, her face streaked with salty tears. "I'm not willin' to give any of this up. I'm not willin' to give a part of me up for a child. Not _now_."

Jack picked his sniffling woman up and laid her gently onto the mattress. Edging up close to her, he said, "It certainly will take some time to get used to the idea."

"You want to know the scariest part? Malvado _knew_." Terrence stopped sniffling and rolled over to face him. "He knew this thing was growin' inside o' me."

Jack's mouth set in a grim line. "How did he know that?"

"We're connected, him and I. Somehow. I think it's our evolving power. It's attracted to each other."

"As long as you don't stick your tongues down each other's throats, I'll be fine wit' it," Jack said with a grin, attempting to lighten the mood. Terrence smiled back, and was about to add something when she realized Jack's hand cautiously made its way up her shirt, resting on her abdomen. The gesture was extremely intimate, and it touched Terrence…she half-expected him to have run out the door at her less-than-desired news.

Jack, on the other hand, was concentrating on Terrence's flesh. His hands had explored these same curves various times before, and he immediately noticed something different about them. In a subtle way, her curves were fuller. _She was carrying his child._ It scared him half to death. He didn't want this. Not now, just as Terrence had said.

He thought back to the day he found Terrence cradling little Michael Turner in her arms. The scene was so out-of-place, so out-of-character for her. It was peculiar seeing her out of her rough-edged element, yet somehow it managed to warm his veins…it had painted such a domestic picture for him. Jack had given up any hope for domesticity. He could never have what the Turners had.

Jack Sparrow had made his choice a long time ago.

Noticing that she was watching his face closely, he said pointedly, "You thought I would run."

"Admit that you wanted to."

"Yes." He let out a breath he had been keeping pent up inside his lungs.

"At least you're honest. Most of the time," she said, smiling prettily.

He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers, taking sweet sips of her mouth. Running a callused hand up and down her side, he pressed her more solidly into his body.

"Terrence…" he murmured, suckling briefly on her bottom lip. Terrence's eyelids fluttered shut when she felt him casually undo the buttons of her breeches. She lifted her hips, allowing him to fully peel them down her legs until she kicked them off.

"Really?" she whispered, "After all that? You want to?"

Jack grabbed her by the chin and pressed gentle kisses down her neck. "Will I…hurt it?" he asked huskily, his voice strained.

"I do not think so. Jack, you don't have to…"

"I _want_ to. You're mine, luv. I rightly take what is mine, savvy?" He slipped his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. When he divulged himself in her mouth again, she could barely find her voice to reply. He entwined his fingers into hers as he carefully maneuvered his body over her.

"I'll be careful," he vowed.

"Don't be," she replied, enveloping him in her arms while pressing her mouth to his pulsing throat. "Please."

Jack grinned, his toes curling in pleasure. "Whatever milady commands, she shall receive."

That was the last she heard out of him for quite a while.

* * *

Malvado closed his eyes, his lips curling into a small half-smile when he felt the sudden rush of body heat envelop him, holding him captive. His hands tightly gripped the armrests of his chair when he felt the beginning of something bigger take toll on his body. The swells of passion stirred within him, lapping at every fiber of his being until sweat dripped from his brow.

The peak suddenly threw his world off of its axis, causing him to roar with release.

After he came back down to earth, his body tingling, he wiped his forehead with a shaky hand and let out a small laugh.

This connection with Terrence was proving to be highly satisfying, indeed.

* * *

Oh boy! Please review and tell me what you think. There are about two more chapters to go, dearies. 


	24. Judgment Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Disney's fabulous creations.

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the feedback! It is greatly appreciated. Reviews to reviews will be at the end of the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy Chapter 24 and if you have the Pirates 3 soundtrack, I'd suggest reading this while listening to it. It's incredibly fun! The chapter is going to be pretty intense, so hold onto your hats, ladies and gentlemen.

Sincerely and grammatically,

PineAppleLint

* * *

_The next morning…_

Jack growled in annoyance when the first rays of sunlight hit him square in the face. It jolted him awake, forcing him to peel his eyelids open. Twisting around in the sheets, he instinctively reached for the sleeping form next to him…

….which wasn't there. Terrence's spot was already cold from disuse. Jack panicked. Had Malvado struck in the middle of the night? Did she go off to fight the demons alone?

Not even bothering with modesty, he jumped naked from the bed and pulled on his trousers with jerky movements. Not bothering with anything else, he grabbed his pistol and fled like a bat out of hell out the door.

He crashed right into something solid, and that something let out a yelp of surprise.

"Jack! For crissakes!" The tray full of breakfast goodies and tea that Terrence was carrying dumped all over her fresh clothes, staining them instantly. She let out a sigh of frustration when she lost balance, sending the tray and china crashing to the ground.

Jack shoved the pistol into the band of his trousers and grabbed her arm. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"Isn't that blatantly obvious, you nitwit?" she snapped. Staring at the food on the floor longingly, she said, "I was goin' to eat that." She pointed to a roll. "I had that one picked out to eat first and everythin'."

"You weren't going to share?" Jack asked sourly, crossing his arms.

"I had some for you, too," she replied crossly, suddenly noticing his frazzled, half-naked appearance. The irritation faded away and she found herself smiling. "Were you that worried about me?"

"O' course not," he said, then muttered under his breath, "You're only being stalked by a homicidal man and now the mother o' me unborn child…"

"Eh?" She scrunched up her nose.

"Nothin'." He bent over to pick up the broken cups and plates and she immediately joined him. Jack grabbed a cinnamon scone off of the floor and promptly took a bite from it.

"You're disgusting," Terrence said, observing him.

"You didn't seem to think so last night, darling," he shot back, suddenly taking interest in the cleavage exposed from her being bent over in front of him. Noticing his wandering gaze, she winked when his eyes finally met hers.

"I should have told you where I was," she said, brushing off her hands on her breeches, "I apologize. Gibbs and I just did some sparring this morning to brush up his skills a bit. And I figured you'd want to join me for breakfast."

Jack grabbed the soiled tray and carried it into their room, practically throwing it onto the desk and making it rattle.

"But…" she continued, "Now that the food is ruined…"

"I'll go get more," Jack said with a sigh. "Give me a moment to get dressed, will you?"

"Actually…"

Terrence's pause caused him to glance over where she was sitting on the bed. He felt the familiar tightening in his trousers when he noticed her slowly unbuttoning the front of her shirt.

"I had different plans," she finished, practically purring. "We can always eat later."

She peeled off the inhibiting fabric and sat there, watching and waiting for his next move. Her slow, seductive grin made his blood run hot.

The rays of sunlight hit her tanned body, framing her exotic face perfectly. Her black, tousled hair fell over her breasts in waves. If she had been out on the beach sprawled in the sand, he would have mistaken her for a devilish mermaid.

A mermaid that made him undeniably frustrated. Sexually.

By the time he crossed the room, her breeches had disappeared and he was practically trembling with anticipation. Christ, it had only been hours since he'd last had her, and now it felt like centuries…

"You're beautiful, luv," he said huskily, kneeling at her feet.

"Something I always expect to hear when you're trying to get into my breeches," she retorted playfully, opening her legs for him.

He ran his callused hands along the insides of her thighs and said with a grin, "It seems that you're not wearing any, so the job is already done for me. Thus, the compliment came straight from the depths o' me heart."

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his intimate touches. "Captain Sparrow," she murmured, "We cannot take too long with this venture of ours…I believe our crews need practice and we need to outline strategies and ooooohhhh…"

"Yes?" Jack questioned naughtily, looking up from his rather awkward position between her legs.

"Uh…it seems I've lost all train of thought."

"I thought you'd might. Just enjoy this for a bit, luv. You need it." _I need you._

Jack suddenly realized how vulnerable he had become. His bond with Terrence had naturally become too deep. There was no retracing any steps. Even if he could, he wouldn't want to.

After the next few days, judgment day would come and with it, an indescribable evil. That evil would try to take everything from him. It would try to take away Terrence.

Pushing away his morbid thoughts, he focused on the duty at hand, on pleasuring her senseless. Soon enough, Jack found himself lost in her gasps, lost in her moans…

Lost with her.

* * *

The next few days proved to be very chaotic. Both crews spent most of the day practicing their swordplay, preparing their weapons and formulating plans. At night, they'd go back to their regular routines…romancing the ladies of Madrid and drinking (in moderation). With each passing hour, tensions grew. Pessimistic thoughts picked and pried at the optimistic ones.

Brookes unsheathed his sword and wickedly circled his captain. Terrence stood with poise on the edge of the fountain, sweating in the noon day sun. A crowd had gathered to watch their training session in the plaza, which did no good for their already over-inflated egos.

"Prepare for your swift death, Captain!" Brookes shouted up at her, doing his best to put on a show for the audience.

"You better not be cuttin' me again, mate," she warned, shaking a finger at him, "At least _this_ time you're not inebriated."

He immediately jabbed his cutlass in her direction, causing her to gracefully jump off the fountain and meet his thrust with a harsh blow of her own.

Their swords rang every time they clashed together, and the scraping of metal against metal gave Terrence a tiny shiver up her spine. She loved a good fight almost as much as she loved standing at the helm of her beloved ship.

They animatedly circled the plaza, trash-talking each other all the while. Brookes crushed his body against hers, their swords locking together.

"You might as well give up, Gallagher!" he stated heroically, flashing a charming smile towards the enthralled crowd.

Terrence took that moment and used it to her advantage. She kicked him in the hips, sending him flailing backwards onto the cobblestones. She struck at his sword and it flew from his hands, landing about ten yards away.

Immediately straddling him, she laid her sword against his neck. "I believe you spoke too soon, mate," she said with a grin.

The crowd burst into applause, and Terrence lapped it up. She even removed herself from Brookes' person, took her hat off and valiantly bowed.

"Show-off," Brookes muttered, walking off to retrieve his sword.

As the group of onlookers dispersed, a flood of children rushed up to Terrence, chattering away. She stepped back, suddenly nervous.

Forcing a smile to her face, Terrence crouched down to get eye-level with them and allowed them to surround her. Laughing and talking in quick Spanish, they began touching her hair and face.

As they admired her features, one of the smaller girls of the group stepped up. She wore a petite green dress and her face was surrounded by tangled black hair. She seemed about four years of age.

The other children grew quiet as they watched the girl cradle Terrence's face in her tiny hands.

Terrence didn't speak. She waited to see what the girl would do.

Finally, after what seemed like a minute of silence, the young girl whispered, "Salvadora." _savior_

The children cheered.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

Anamaria and Terrence rested in the back of the tavern, watching Madrid's nightlife flourish.

"Savior?" Anamaria whistled. "Damn."

"They're just children, Anamaria. I've never seen them before in me life," Terrence said tiredly, sipping at a glass of cool water.

Brookes walked up and took a seat in their booth, setting down a mug filled to the brim with rum. Terrence scowled instantly.

"I could use a drink," she grumbled.

"Then get one. What, your legs don't work?" Anamaria scoffed. "Or is the "savior" feelin' too mighty to get it herself?"

"See? I shouldn't have told you. Now you're going to relentlessly pick on me," Terrence said, resting her head on the table.

"She can't drink," Brookes said, taking a big gulp of his alcohol, "She's…"

Terrence kicked him underneath the table.

"Ow! Shit!" Brookes swore, spilling some rum in his lap.

"Why can't you drink?" Anamaria asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Eh…I developed an allergy?" Terrence suggested while glaring daggers at Brookes. He was busy wiping his lap with a cloth.

"I thought you had a bun in the oven," Anamaria laughed, "Dear God, that would have been hysterical. You and Jack with…"

She realized Terrence wasn't laughing.

"Fuck," Anamaria whispered. "Really?"

Terrence quickly grabbed Anamaria's arm, holding it firmly. Leaning in close, Terrence said, "Jack and Brookes already know. You keep this to yourself, alright?"

She released Anamaria, who massaged her arm. "Aye," she replied with a nod, examining her closely. "Are you alright, though? I mean, Jesus."

"Nothin' I can't handle," Terrence said with a small smile, trying to calm her friend down. "Let's focus on matters at hand, eh?"

Brookes shot an apologetic look at Terrence before saying, "Those children were odd today. Like they knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Children have a way of seeing things adults can't," Anamaria said quietly. "Perhaps they know what's coming."

"Those poor dears," Brookes joked.

"More like 'poor us,'"Anamaria shot back. "It's not every day you find the weight of the free world resting on your shoulders."

"Or find yourself stuck in a battle between good and evil," Brookes added.

"Or end up as the woman humanity is relying on," Terrence said softly. Glancing down, they noticed Terrence's hands glowing and crackling with unspent power.

"We're getting close," Brookes whispered.

The three pirates made the sign of the cross.

* * *

_Judgment Day_

The only sound to be heard was the clattering of dislodged pebbles rolling down the steep path. Silence was thick like the jungle surrounding them, threatening to envelop their sweating bodies.

Terrence led both crews up the hill, sword drawn and hand resting on her pistol. There were about 25 of them total, forming a line that snaked through the brush and trees. Everyone remained tense. They were listening for any inclination that they were being followed.

"It's not like you need those weapons, luv," Jack murmured behind her, tugging on the back of her coat.

"Shhh," she replied, not bothering to turn around. She stopped and like a domino effect, everyone stopped behind her. "We're here."

The cave loomed ominously in the distance. Its huge opening gaped at her. It looked like it wanted to swallow them whole.

"Look out for traps along the way," Terrence said quietly. "There may be a few waiting at the entrance." She glanced up at the large rocks surrounding the cave. "Anyone could be keeping a hiding spot up there."

As soon as they entered the cave, a swarm of bats flew right above their heads, causing some of the crewmembers to aim their pistols in a moment of confusion.

"Don't fire," Terrence whispered, crouching as the beat of bat wings made her hair rustle, "You'll give us away."

Dangerous laughter filled the cave, echoing over the walls. Everyone froze. And as soon as the sound came, it was gone.

"I think they know we're here," Jack said matter-of-factly. When Terrence turned to give him a look, he grinned.

At that same moment, large rocks rained down at the entrance of the cave, piling up and prohibiting anyone from escaping. The ground shook and shimmied as light from the sunset vanished. The rocks had them trapped.

"They _certainly _know we're here," Jack said, staring up at the mountain of debris. It would take hours to remove.

In the darkness, the crew lit torches and Terrence started examining the scene in front of them. A large pool of water took up most of the cave's floor space. That would pose a problem during battle. There wouldn't be much room to move.

The cave smelled musky, like wet dirt and mold. Broken rocks scattered throughout the cave created raised platforms that would be perfect for fighting atop of…if they proved to be stable.

A spider crawled across Terrence's boot and she kicked it off.

"Orders, Captain?" Brookes questioned calmly.

A flash of unnatural light momentarily stunned her. When her eyes readjusted, she let out a strangled gasp.

They were surrounded by at least 30 towering men. Each had a weapon drawn, scowling. Sweat dripped from their brows. Their teeth bared in cruel grins.

"How…how did…?" Pete stammered, grasping his pistol.

"Holy fuck," Jack cursed, hand tightening on his sword. "Where did these ugly brutes come from?"

"I believe these ugly brutes are Malvado's men," Terrence replied through clenched teeth.

Some of Malvado's men laughed, delighted about their element of surprise. The largest one of all stepped up to her, silently sizing her up. He was shirtless with lean hips, huge muscles and a hairy chest. A scar sliced from forehead to chin, right down the middle of his face.

"I'm Titus, Malvado's first mate," he said in a booming voice, leaning in close to her. "You're the new Protector, I presume?"

"A pleasure to meet you," Terrence said dryly, "I'm terribly sorry in advance."

The large man blinked. "For what?"

"For killing your Captain."

"Let's not prematurely come to conclusions, Captain Gallagher," a familiar voice replied in amusement.

Terrence whirled around to find Malvado sitting on one of the rocks, leisurely watching the exchange.

Before confronting Malvado, she caught Jack's hand in hers and hastily gave it a squeeze. Jack nodded and let her go.

"Well, here we are," she began, "Three nights later, just like you so _rudely _commanded of us." Terrence mockingly glanced around before adding, "This all seems very unproductive."

"You're too anxious to get to the big finale, pet," Malvado said with an easy smile, getting up from his perch. "That instantly gives you a disadvantage."

"You know…" Terrence calmly walked up to him. "This all wouldn't have happened if you had kept your hands to yourself."

"Stealing the key was the easiest part, Captain Gallagher. Perhaps you should do a better job of hiding your valuables…or secrets."

Terrence narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ah, yes…does everyone fighting for you tonight know?" Malvado went on, turning his attention to the crews. "Do they know what you're _carrying_? What you have to lose?"

Malvado suddenly focused all of his attention on Sparrow, who was busy staring up at the ceiling in a flamboyant manner. "Ah, Jack. It's a pleasure to see you again. I hope you don't mind me killing your woman and unborn child."

Silence consumed everyone as the facts sunk in. Terrence was pregnant. It was all out in the open now.

Jack rolled his shoulders and then relaxed them. He seemed unaffected by everyone's sudden scrutiny. "You see, Everett…mind if I call you Larry? You see, Larry, I have the utmost confidence in me gel to succeed. So I'd appreciate it if you stop egotistically ranting, because the rants will soon eat away at the ego you always think of ranting about! How can you rant in order to enhance your ego if the ego has perished along with your ranting body?"

Malvado actually looked confused, which was a first. And that confusion made him irrefutably angry. "It's simple, really. I get rid of Terrence, I get rid of two generations of Protectors."

Jack's eyes cut to Terrence, who, like a coiled snake, seemed ready to strike. She nodded a tiny nod, and that's when all hell broke loose.

_The Dancing Horizon _and _The Black Pearl _crews belted out courageous roars as they suddenly attacked Malvado's men. Catching the enemy off-guard gave them a small advantage as swords flew and shots rang out, echoing eerily throughout the cave.

Terrence bit her lip, watching as Jack disappeared in the scuffle of battle. Turning to Malvado, she ground out, "Finally. The moment I've been waiting for."

His perverted grin gave her goosebumps. "And I can't wait to see your head rolling across the floor."

Simultaneously, both of their hands shot out, igniting with power. His body sparked black; hers, a gentle blue.

Jack Sparrow felt his sword slice through skin and bone before he pulled it out of the body in front of him. Looking up, he realized the whole cave was illuminated with an unnatural glow.

If Jack was standing closer, he'd see Terrence's eyes go milky white. Right when Malvado's and Terrence's forces combined, there was a loud crack.

Terrence gritted her teeth when she felt the heat of Malvado's power rush over her body. Struggling to fight it back with her own, she glanced over to observe the bloodbath taking place between crews.

Malvado took that opportunity to step forward and slam his sizzling fist into her face, throwing her back against a sharp rock.

Momentarily stunned and breathless, Terrence lost control of her powers. She began sparking uncontrollably in different directions. She rolled to the side just as Malvado slammed his boot down where her head would have been.

"Losing your touch, Captain?" Malvado growled, stalking after her.

Jumping to her feet, she snarled, "Perhaps I'm just toying with you first."

"That's not your usual approach," he replied calmly, watching her stumble as his power hit her full blast in the abdomen. "I do not think you'd stall during an attempt to get your precious key back."

And that's when Gallagher noticed it. _Her _key hanging around his neck.

With a sudden push of supernatural force, Malvado sent her flying against the wall.

"Why not give up now and save yourself the hassle?" Malvado questioned cruelly, baiting her. He grabbed her by the chin, drawing her close.

She immediately pushed him away and elbowed him in the face. As he howled, Terrence grabbed him with her power and sent him flying across the cave.

"This is getting tiresome, Everett," Terrence said, yawning. Her face smarted a great deal, but she didn't let the pain show. "Let's end this, here and now."

"Yes," he said cruelly, "Let's." And then he took out his pistol.

"Are we exchanging powers for weaponry now?" Terrence asked, crossing her arms. She dropped the act when she noticed where he was pointing the gun.

It was pointed right at Sparrow.

Sparrow made another kill with his sword and then turned around, realizing the dilemma at hand.

"Ah, finally. Some drama," Malvado said giddily, "I love it. I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to kill all of those you loved, dearest."

"No," Terrence whispered, frozen in place. "What do you want?"

"I want you to admit that I win," Malvado replied with a slow smile, "And I might just let him go."

"Terrence, don't," Jack said calmly, "He'll kill me anyway."

They both made eye contact, and Terrence couldn't say a word.

"Too late," Malvado said and instantly fired. Terrence let out a muffled scream as the bullet intercepted Jack's body and sent him to the floor.

Terrence's mind went numb. She could feel herself running over to him. She let herself forget about Malvado, about the battle raging on a few yards away.

Kneeling next to him, she could only think about Jack dying in her arms and it being all her fault.

"Jack…" she whispered, eyes growing glossy with tears. She grabbed him and placed his head in her lap. "Please…"

Jack looked stunned. "I've been shot."

"Yes," she replied frantically, "Stay with me, alright?" She moved his coat to watch as blood bloomed onto his faded shirt. She pressed her hand against the wound, trying to ignore his pained curse.

"Aw, isn't that a sad sight."

Terrence turned her head to see Malvado watching the scene with sick pleasure. She clutched Jack, keeping him close.

"You son of a bitch," she shouted, "This was between the two of us!"

"I know," Malvado sighed, "But seeing the tortured look on your face made it entirely worth it." He unsheathed his sword. "Now I'll kill you and leave you with your captain. Very Romeo and Julietesque, don't you agree?"

"Go,_ now_," she heard Jack murmur. But before she could get up, another body blocked hers from Malvado's.

It was Brookes.

"Get out of the way, boy," Malvado said with a sneer, "Or do you have a death wish of your own?"

"Get away from him, Brookes!" Terrence cried, "Just get out of here!"

Brookes took out his sword and said gravely, "You're fight's with me now, Malvado."

"I'm going to warn you now: you won't last long," Malvado replied with a wicked grin. Then, he attacked.

Terrence shouted for Mister Gibbs, who dodged a bullet and emerged from the fray.

"You have to bind his wound," she stated quickly, "I don't think it's fatal. Stop the blood…I need to end this. Now. Before anyone else gets hurt." _Before Brookes dies._

Gibbs helped a cursing Jack to his feet as Terrence ran off towards Malvado and Brookes, who were deep in battle.

Terrence knocked Malvado against the wall and burned his arms with her sparking hands. Screaming, he swung his sword right at her head.

Having to duck so quickly, Terrence lost her footing and fell at Malvado's feet.

She could hear it before she saw it.

The piercing ring of the sword. Malvado's victorious grunt. The weight of his foot on her back.

Death was imminent, but the pain never came. Instead, the sickening sound of metal intercepting flesh came from someplace else.

Terrence glanced up in horror. Brookes was hovering over her, trembling. The sword had gone straight through his heart.

Malvado removed the sword with a sickening 'thwack', and Brookes could only stand there, gaping at his wound.

He had given his life for hers. He was trying to save her.

He was her sacrifice to restore order.

"Brookes," she whispered, watching as droplets of his blood fell onto her chest. He was her first mate. Her confidant.

Malvado's power jumped out at her again and she met the blast with her own. They each struggled for dominance, struggled to be the victor. Terrence could barely catch a breath as Brookes fell, his eyes glazing over. He was dead.

And Malvado suddenly let out a piercing scream. Terrence shielded her eyes as the man began convulsing. His skin rippled and stretched.

Not knowing what else to do, she sent him flying into the pool of water and waded up to her waist after him.

She had never seen anything like it. It was as if he was burning from the inside out. She turned her head with a grimace as his face melted away and turned to ash.

When she found the stomach to look again, all that was left was the key surrounded by ashes.

Cheering startled Terrence out of her shock. Looking up, she realized they had won the battle. All of Malvado's men were dead.

"Who did we lose?" Terrence asked with a shaky voice, remaining in the water. She continued to eye the key.

"Brookes and Jacobs from your side, Captain," Gibbs called out to her from where he stood at the edge of the water. "We lost Mister Cotton and Marty."

Jack had an arm around Gibbs and was studying her with a solemn expression.

Terrence blinked back tears. She cast her eyes towards the heavens and inwardly thanked them all for their bravery. She knew they would later gather the bodies and hold a proper ceremony.

A boiling sound caught her attention. The key, from where it floated in front of her, began to disintegrate. Smoke wafted up and tickled her nostrils.

"The key…" she started. And then an excruciating pain hit her in the stomach, causing her to hunch over in the water.

"Terrence!" Jack shouted, grabbing Gibbs.

"Something's not right," she murmured brokenly, clutching her abdomen.

Terrence's vision doubled. Dizziness grabbed her. The agonizing pain wasn't stopping. _Why won't it stop?! _It ran from her stomach to her thighs, shaking her core. _What is happening to me?_

_Isn't it supposed to be over?_

Jack jumped into the water, madly wading over to her despite his bleeding wound. Gibbs followed suit.

All Terrence could remember was hearing the splash of water and Jack's frantic calls until everything fading away.

* * *

One more chapter to go, and you darling reviewers will get closure and a super duper epilogue.

Reviews to Chapter 23 reviews:

Pirate Gyrl: I think Jack can make any situation awkward if he tried hard enough. Congratulations on the recent updates of your stories!

Alonefreehearted: Thanks for all the kind words, Rachel!

Black Wolf-Dog: I agree…fortunately, Malvado has been taken out of the picture. He can no longer rule the story with his creepiness.

Depps darlin: I'm glad you like Terrence's and Jack's relationship. It wouldn't be much fun without the spark!

Myheartswiththecaptain: Hey Captain Night James! I appreciate your reviews. I hope you liked the chapter!

Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon: Haha! Your review was so funny. "Whoa Momma!" My thoughts exactly.

The DuTchess of Doom: It's alright, dearie! It happens. And I understand about the "reveal the baby" chapter…it can be damn hard, especially if you're dealing with two stubborn characters. Especially someone like Devon! I wish you the best of luck with that, and I hope you enjoyed the major action scenes!

Vixter: Steaminess is the best part! Hehe! I hope you enjoyed the update.

Sparrow's strumpet: I was proud of Jack as well. He was definitely fighting the urge to run like a pansy boy.

Gothicluver13: I hope you enjoyed the intensity of Chapter 24!

XShadowCatX: Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! I know it can be a real pain when you're waiting for someone to update. I hope it was worth the wait!

Deathly Nightshade: Loved the mini-scene in your review. You go ahead and tell Malvado who's boss! Hehe!

Arrabellasmith: Thanks for reviewing, luv!

SparrowMuse: Thanks for the heart-warming compliments! Your review made my day. And thanks for thinking that last chapter was realistic in regards to Terrence's and Jack's reactions.

Heydeppy: Thanks for finding Terrence's adventures and having a reading fest! I'm glad you enjoyed them.

Anastasia Walker: Sultriness, huzzah! Thanks for the random story idea parties on AIM. They rock.

Kellyann: Cheese and toast sounds positively delicious. Make sure to share, dearie!


	25. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Disney's piratey creations.

Author's Note: This is it! The finale! Thank you all for joining me on this lovely adventure. The end is always so bittersweet.

As for chapter 24, I wanted to clarify what happened to Malvado. When Brookes died, he restored order. He was the sacrifice to restore the world to its natural state. Malvado became so unnatural by his powers that he perished along with them.

I appreciate you all for keeping up with this story. Your critiques and kind words warmed my scurvy heart. Now let's check up with Captain Gallagher and see how she's doing.

PineAppleLint

* * *

_One week later…_

Jack Sparrow woke up with his head under a pillow. The humidity of Spain clung to his skin, giving each rippling muscle a wet sheen. Kicking the covers off impatiently, he shivered when cooler air stroked his nude body.

His shoulder continued to hassle him with a dull throbbing. Letting out a breath, he clutched his arm and silently willed it to stop.

And that's when he heard it: the faint rustling sound. Jack sat straight up in bed, sending his pillow to the floor. The commotion startled Terrence, who was busy pulling on her boots. She paused.

Their gazes held. It was that time again. The time to avoid messy goodbyes like the plague.

"Where are you headin', luv?" he asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"Oh, I don't know…" Terrence said distractedly, tugging on her boots once more. "I would like to travel around the Arabian Sea for a bit. See if we can pilfer any swag off their merchant ships."

"It would certainly be a nice change of scenery," Jack agreed, twiddling his thumbs. After a while, he added, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Still a bit sore, but fine." She bit her lip as she walked across the room, gathering her effects.

"That was a fitting service you carried out the other day," he continued, eyeing her.

"Yes. I hope it did the men justice," Terrence said and glanced out the window. She sounded distant.

"You knew Brookes well. He would have had it no other way." Jack Sparrow reached out a hand and motioned for her to come closer.

"I know." Terrence sat next to him on the mattress and Jack instantly placed an arm around her. "Things are certainly going to be different without him."

"You won't be without him, luv," Jack said with a smile, "You know what they say about sailors in the after-life. They end up following the ships they gave their oaths to."

Terrence hesitantly smiled back at him and planted a kiss on his whiskered chin.

Jack's hand suddenly rested on her stomach. "You know…" he paused, trying to find the words. "I was gettin' used to the idea of a little whelp runnin' around."

Terrence's face fell. "Jack…"

He held up a hand, stopping her. "I'm just sorry it had to end that way."

"The key was destroyed. It didn't need another Protector," she said softly. "What's done is done."

"Well, it doesn't have to be…done, so to speak." Jack coughed, looking extremely embarrassed by what he was about to say. "I guess what I'm sayin', or trying to say, dammit…I…well. Hmm."

Terrence raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know you said you weren't ready for a little Gallagher just yet, but if you ever are, I would…er…"

Terrence fisted a hand into his dreads and brought his mouth to hers. The contact instantly sparked heated desire between them both. Jack let out a muffled groan as Terrence slid her tongue into his mouth. Their lips battled for dominance.

When she finally broke away, their chests were heaving. Terrence gazed at him through lowered lashes and replied, "I love you, Captain Sparrow." She got up and placed her weapons in their holsters as Jack watched her do so with a lust-filled expression.

She had almost made her way out the door when Jack urgently called "Terrence!"

Whirling around, she saw him leap out of the bed and rush over to her. He immediately pulled her into his arms, crushing his lips onto hers.

Terrence closed her eyes, dizzy with the sensation of loving him. She clung to him, her arms holding him close, her fingers digging into his back. Jack intimately cradled her skull with his callused hands, running his fingers through her wavy locks, trying to get enough of her in that one moment to last him a few months more.

He broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into her hair. And through the haze of that emotional moment, Terrence could have sworn she heard Captain Jack Sparrow murmur something he had never admitted to her before: the most significant, soul-baring declaration between two pirates…

…those three little words into her ear.

* * *

_Epilogue (six months later)_

Terrence smiled down at her journal as she jotted down the last words of her story. Her candle had burned down to the wick, the wax overflowing and drying up on her desk. She didn't know how many hours she had spent writing, but she guessed it was early morning.

_It is astounding how one unforeseen event can make you examine your own mortality. Time is valuable, but the people you keep close are worth more than hours or seconds. They become the mirrors to your own existence. You take a piece of them with you, in life and in death. _

Terrence closed the journal and set her utensil back in the inkwell. She triumphantly blew out the tiny flame of the candle and began shedding her clothes for bed.

"I thought you'd never finish," Jack mumbled from the bed, opening his eyes. "I need someone to keep me warm."

"Is that a polite way of saying you want me?" Gallagher teased, getting underneath the covers.

Jack laughed, replying with a crooked grin, "I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm too tired to fornicate with you right now, dearie." He pulled her close, nestling her back against his chest. "But perhaps you can dream of me doing all kinds of naughty things to you."

"I'll try my hardest," she replied sleepily, shutting her eyes.

Jack's hand smoothed over her skin, resting on her protruding stomach. Gently touching it, he said quietly, "The whelp's kickin' me."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Captain, but it's going to be a girl."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Jack kissed her shoulder.

"I don't. But I _do _know that I enjoy disagreeing wit' you."

"Hellcat," he growled playfully, settling in comfortably next to her.

"Bastard."

* * *

That's the end of that!

Turn on the waterworks! I know I am. Oh dear.

If you missed it, Terrence lost the baby right when the key was destroyed. They decided they were ready to have another later on.

Many thanks go out to Chapter 24 reviewers: **Sculder**** The Goblin Queen, alonefreehearted, Pirate Gyrl, Saphalina, SparrowsVixon, heydeppy, depps darling, The DuTchess of Doom, Vixter, and Anastasia Walker (thanks for all your help!).**


End file.
